Song of a Raven
by GreenGal
Summary: It's been ten years since they went their seperate ways, now their all coming back for a reunion. But when new troubles arise they will all have to come together in a different way to help one another, especially with a jealous friend on their hands.
1. The Letters

Hey everyone, here's the newest one of my stories, I'm getting bored with just one so, I decided to make another one, lets see how well I can multi-task, I'm in a hating mood tonight, so word of advice don't piss me off. I just may bite your head off. Not literally of corse I'm just trying to get my point across. I can tell I'm going to be doing a lot of yelling at the TV in the next few weeks. O well, lets move on from my troubles, and concentrate on this story,...here's _Song of a Raven_

**Song of a Raven**

**Ch. 1- The Letters**

A man in his early to mid twenties walked into the post office, with four white envelopes in his strong hands. He was just shy of 6 feet and had messy blonde hair, but it wasn't his height or his hair that stood out to the lady standing behind the counter it was his hypnotizing emerald green eyes.

"Can I help you sir?"she asked as her former costumer left, he nodded silently as he gulped and handed her the letters in his hand.

"I just need to get these mailed," he replied quietly, "they're kinda important." The lady smiled and nodded kindly.

"I'll get them out for you, you have a nice day." And with that the young man turned away, slid his head phones back on his ears and disappeared through the front doors.

Once outside he started walking with no particular destination in mind, it had been 10 years since they had broke up, the Teen Titans that is and he had changed plenty, with a little help form one of Cyborg's experimental gadgets that is, he was no longer green, or had his "cute little" pointy ears, he actually looked normal.

'_Boy, if she could only see me now'_ he thought as he struggled to find another radio station, he finally stopped when he found a fairly new station that interviewed new and local artists and played their songs, it usually helped them get the extra boost they need, he hadn't listened to it before be somehow it seemed to catch his attention this time.

"Were here with one of the newest bands of today's music Rite Side (A/N– yeah I know its bad but I couldn't think of anything so my friends gave me some ideas). Lead singer Lynn, guitarist Rae, their amazing bass player Mason, and on drums Ricky." The radio guy was saying, "So Rae, we've been getting a lot of questions about you, you seem to be very closed off with your past, why?"

"I get that a lot, even the people in my apartment building are always asking me where I came from, I usually choose not to tell, I just don't want to relive the events of my childhood." _'Sounds like someone I know.' _He snickered to himself, as he started to walked off still listening to the radio.

XXX _3 DAYS LATER_

_Somewhere at a local Car Garage_

"Hey Stone," a large man called out to the garage, "Get your ass in here." A large black man slid out from underneath a car he was working on , as he sighed and dragged himself to over to the office.

"What do you want Steve," he sighed, "I got to finish this car by tonight, and by the looks of the engine it ain't going to be easy to fix it, I can't believe I gave up the chance to go to college for this."

"Vic, we got this in the mail, you know who it's for?" Steve asked handing his buddy a white envelope. Vic grabbed the envelope and looked at it, he was surprised at what he saw, the envelope read _To my friend and former teammate_ in a boyish scrawl across the front.

"Don't worry 'bout it, it's mine," he said with a smile, as he turned back to his work pocketing the letter,_ Atta boy, BB it's about time_, he thought as he wheeled himself back underneath the car.

XXX

_Somewhere in the Suburbs of Gotham_

"Hello honey, how was your day today?" A tallish man with dark hair asked as he came into the kitchen were his wife and baby girl were sitting.

"You'll never guess what we got in the mail," replied his red-headed wife, who looked as if she was about to explode with excitement, as she bounced up and down holding two envelopes in her hands.

"Unless it's an offer to live life forever in my teen years, I don't want it," The man sarcastically said, as she handed him the envelopes.

"No, but it's the next best thing," She giggled, placing her hands on his shoulders while he opened them, "I wanted to wait until you got home to open them.

"You could of open yours, Kori," The man suggested as he tried to hold in his laughter, "You woulda thought old Beast Boy would have enough sense to save his 35 cents and just send us one...he does know we're married doesn't he?"

Kori's smile never faded as she shrugged. Both letters were addressed to the same name, but different people, _To my friend and former teammate_. The room was silent as the couple opened the first letter, and read what it had to say. Although most of it was written so that if you didn't know what it was talking about you wouldn't understand, pretty smart since the Titans were put in a protection program and now went by their real names. If those letter would of gotten lost in the mail...man, were they done for.

"Dick what are you doing?" Kori asked as she watched Dick get up and move to the phone. He smiled his icy blue eyes gleaming.

"I'm making a phone call," he grinned, "We're going to Jump City."

"You mean,"

"Yep, you heat that Molly," he laughed as he picked up the infant from the kitchen table and held her in his arms, "We're all going for a little reunion."

XXX

_In an apartment building in Spark City_ (A/N I made it up, I know)

A girl in her twenties rattled her keys as she struggled to get the door to the rec room open.

"Damn door, never opens right," she cursed, "come on... please...finally." She finally managed to get the door, as she shuffled her way tiredly across the large room, filled with old beat up couches and an even older pool table, into the laundry room where she shoved her raged jacket into her locker, with the large red 5 on the front.

She looked up through the "serving" window to see the majority of the people in her apartment (nine including her, to be exact) piling on the couch looking at a small piece of paper.

"Hey Rae!" Chip called out, from basically the bottom of the pile. Chip was a ragged young man, who lived a couple rooms away from Rae, he was placed in a witness protection program, after seeing his father murder his mother with his bare hands. In truth the apartment was set up for people like him, but unless you lived there you didn't know.

"Hey Chip," She sighed, "whacha guys got there?"

"Someone got a letter," Sandy piped up, Sandy lived up to her name she had dark blue eyes and sandy blonde hair, she was pretty, and had big dreams of becoming a model. "it's pretty dang hard to understand though,"

"Well, Rae the smart one lets see what she thinks," Russell suggested, he wasn't on the couch but instead on an overstuffed pleather chair a little ways away, but the way he looked at her with those piercing dark grey eyes, always made her shiver.

"Okay then," she shrugged as she made her way over to the group on the couch, and grabbed the letter in Chip's hand. She looked it over quickly, it made sense but she didn't want to admit to what she had left behind.

Since the Titans had broken up she had been through many changes. She now went by Rae instead of Raven, and she had died her hair black and permed it, so basically no one recognized her anymore.

But even emotional changes too. She wasn't as dark and gothic as she used to be. She was a lot more out-going and enjoyed her life, and she could now that she had complete control of her emotions.

"Well.." the group questioned in im-perfected unison.

"Who was this addressed too?" Rae asked quietly her eyes never reading the words at the bottom of the page. Her heart raced, _'God, please don't let it be me, don't say me, it can't be me.'_

"We dunno," Sandy replied handing her the white envelope, that had held the letter just earlier today. Rae grabbed it and read over it, flipping it over looking for a return address. "That's why we opened it, we couldn't figure out who it was for, we figured,"

"You shouldn't go opening mail if you don't know who it's for," Rae interrupted, sounding more like her teenage self than she had in a long time. "This is mine. This is private information. I've been waiting for this for since I left 10 years ago. If you ever go reading my mail again, you'll all have to be relocated, because I will kill the person who opens it."

"Hey Rae," Ricky greeted as he walked down the stairs. Ricky was the only person in the in her apartment building that was also a fellow band member and a close friend. He had tanned skin, and dirty colored blonde hair, but the feature that semi-attracted her to him was his hypnotizing green eyes, that reminded her of her green friend.

As soon as Ricky saw the anger on her face, he stopped and turned to walk back up the stairs. "No, Ricky. Stay." Rae commanded, "I'm just lecturing these bums on what not to do when they find a letter they don't who is supposed to be receiving it."

"Well...um, okay, I was just gonna ask you if you wanted to go get a burger with me," He shrugged, "So you wanna?"

"Sorry, Ricky, not today," Rae declined, "I have a phone call to make." With that she started up the stairs past Ricky to her room.

So, there the first chapter of my newest story I hope you enjoyed it. I got lots of things planned for them, and in case you're wondering it's ten years after they broke up, and when they broke up, Cyborg was 20, Starfire was 19, Robin was 19, Raven was 18, and Beast Boy was 17. So you do the math, and I don't care if the ages aren't exactly right, that's how old I made them so live with it!

No, that was mean, I just mean I'm not going to change it. Well, every one please review!


	2. Looking Back

Hey everyone, I'm gonna try this new thing, that other people do where they answer their reviews, so if you have any questions or comments, (I'd say complaints, but those aren't preferred, but if u have one speak up) put em in your review and I'll answer them.

**The Last-** no, I'm sorry to report Ricky isn't Beast Boy, although (here's a little hint) Ricky will end up playing a big part in Beast Boy and Raven's relationship later on in the story, plus he's like Raven's best friend, but his eyes remind her of Beast Boy. Thanx!

**FantasyObsessed**- is this soon enough for ya? Thanx for your support

**ravenrocs4eva**- Well thanx I was aiming for different...if that's the good different that is.

**greenlobster7878-** thanx...I always like it when people think my stories are funny, trust me there's gonna be a whole heck of a lot more BB/Rae... BB/Rae 4 eva!

**Hoshi-ko88**- thanx, glad u liked it,

**naturewytch**- kewl, it's always fun to leave ya hanging, hopefully you didn't fall off in that long wait, thanx 4 the review

**fanman**- yeah, I know, but they're always fun to write I just wanted to try my hand at it, so I hope this one's at least a little unique. thanx for the review though

Robin and Star aren't gonna be in this chapter, but trust me in the next one there will be plenty of them.

**Song of a Raven-**

**Ch.2- Looking Back**

**(This chapter focuses mostly on Raven and a little but about Beast Boy at the end. **

Rae stalked off, tightly gripping the letter and envelope in her hand, each step dangerously creaked as she waked up 2 flights of stairs.

"Bonjour mademoiselle," Monsieur Dumas greeted when he saw the usually friendly Rae stomp past him and his precious mid-sized poodle, Milou (a/n– yes, those are real french names, and what's coming next is in french too)

"Va te faire foutre," Rae grumbled in return, her neighbor just looked at her eyes wide in disbelief. The violet eyed girl was always tired from working, but always respected her elders in the building, which included everyone but petite little Mimi.

Mimi also lived on the first floor, she had a little bit of every oriental background in her and her small dark eyes and dark hair proved it, she only reached 5'5" with her cute little 3inch stilettoes that she always wore. She was the one who first befriended Raven, doing her hair and helping her change her image, like starfire had tried to do for so many years back at the tower.

Anyway, back to the story. "Excusez-moi, comment?" The french man questioned, but Rae payed no attention and climbed the remaining stairs to her room.

Once inside the small room, with disgustingly off-white peeling walls, Rae slid to the floor against the door, and put her hands over her face as small tears rolled down her face. She could cry now that all her emotions were under her control. She stayed like that for a while, until she stood up letter still clasped in her hand and walked over to her small closet and pulled out a box on the top shelf in an impossibly dark far back corner.

On one side of the box, it read "OLD STUFF", and it was securely closed with an unbelievable amount of duct tape. She hadn't even come in contact with this box for a good 9 years, yet she always kept it so she could just barely see those bold words, scribbled on there with a cheep permanent marker.

Piece by piece, the dull silver tape came off, showing just how long it had been up there, by the dust poof's that came up with each rip. Eventually all the tape was off, leaving a large grey blob next to the box. With a deep breath Rae pushed back the two flaps that were keeping her from the inside of the box and smiled down at the contents that lay within the brown walls of that kept them from any damage.

Inside there laid a long purple cloak that used to cover, the black leotard that now lay underneath it. Running her finger over the soft cloth she picked it up and draped it over her shoulders. She then noticed a small black leather album was pushed against one end of the box. Rae gently picked it up and opened the front of it to reveal a picture she thought she'd never look upon again.

They were all there on the day they became the Titans. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and...her. There she was scowling at the camera, her moody personality glowing. The red charka on her forehead stood out on her pale skin, Her hair was violet and cropped not like now. Everything about herself had changed, she wasn't that person any more.

She flipped the page, there was another picture of all of them, this one a little more goofy than the last Cyborg was forcing Robin and Starfire closer together, and there she was arms crossed, attempting to turn away from the camera but Beast Boy held her shoulders so she couldn't move as his grin reached ear to ear, and her scowl made it look like she would turn around and slap at any given moment, but it took a closer look to see that look of pleasure in her violet eyes.

Her eyes never left the green boy though as she ran her fingers over his face, how she longed to tell him then how she felt, but her stupid powers wouldn't let her. She would never let anyone know how she still longed for him, a longing even one of Ricky's green eyed looks couldn't break.

She flipped through page after page, some were from the little 5 picture both's at the mall that her alien friend had drug her into, on occasion there would be one of her and Beast Boy, but all in all majority of them were of the entire team.

She had to stop and laugh at one picture that had been taken while Terra was there. Beast Boy was goggling over her, and Raven stood, about 2 feet away rather pissed off, probably the most amusing part of the picture, wasn't technically in the picture itself but what had been done to it. Not long after she had received the picture, Rae had completely blackened out Terra's face.

After flipping through the entire album she placed it back in the box and sifted around a little more, until she felt something wrapped in bubble wrap, although she knew what it was, she had the burning desire to see everything that she had hid in this box for so many years. After removing the bubble wrap, she came face to face with her own reflection in her small mirror. She placed it on the ground in front of her and started playing with the bubble wrap that popped with each twist.

Suddenly, it stopped popping, and not because it was out of poppy thingys (A/N-you gotta love my _huge _vocabulary) Something was in the way, Rae reached in a pulled out a small silky pouch that would normally carry a baby ring. Unsnapping the snap and turning it over to empty it's contents, a small red gem fell out onto her hand. Rae gasped she couldn't believe she had kept this all these years, even after she didn't need it.

_Knock, Knock_ "Hey, Rae," Ricky's voice rang out form her door, "Don't call me that!" She snapped, in a sudden flash back, "Well, what am I supposed to call you, that's your name."

"Oh, yeah sorry Ricky just...never mind." She waved it off, "What do you want?" Rae knew perfectly well what he wanted, to come in. So she silently began putting everything back in the box.

"Lynn and Mason are here, can we come in?" He asked, as Rae reluctantly placed her cloak back in the box and resealed it, but with only one peice of tape this time.

"Uh, sure, come on in." She shrugged, as she pushed the box up on the shelf and turned around just in time to see her three best friends walk into her room. Almost immediately Lynn walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her in a friendly embrace. Her white-blonde curls bouncing into Rae's mouth, causing her to push her away in an attempt to get the hair out of her mouth.

"Oops sorry girly," she apologized, "I heard what they did about the whole letter thing, I'm so sorry." Her girly personality shining through her hazel eyes. "Ah, well it's over and done with now, I'm okay."

"So Rae-Rae," Mason greeted as he flopped down on her bed, "what was in this little letter of yours." His hands ran through his spikey dark hair that was tipped with the color of the week, this weeks flavor, orange. His grey eyes filled with as much boredom as always.

"Nothing, just an old friend checking up on me," She smiled. Something seemed to strike Ricky as he turned to her in curiosity.

"You know, you never talk about you past," He pointed out, "You're the only one here who hasn't coughed up your past, so who's your friend, where'd you meet him, and why in the heck is he sending you a letter after 10 years?"

Rae thought for a minute, no one knew she used to be a titan, the only thing they knew was that she spent her teenage years in jump city. Not much else so now that she's getting an invite to go see everyone again how's she supposed to tell the people she trusted most in her life now.

"Why would I tell you?" She questioned and her friends faces fell, "when you can meet him, who wants to go to Jump City?" Her smile grew as well as the happiness in her friends eyes, even Mason's dull eye's were glowing.

XXX

_At his home in Jump City_

Garfield Logan, sat next to the phone, flipping through the channels, "Man, it's days like this I wish I was back in the Tower with free advanced cable," he said to Heinz, his dog. He hated living by himself and had decided to adopt a dog, nothing special just your common mutt, your Heinz 57, a little bit of everything. "Too bad she ain't here to you, I bet she'd love you, just like I loved her," he grinned, "What am I talking about, loved? No just like I love her."

_RING, RING!_ The telephone screamed as he set down the remote and picked up the receiver, "He-hello?" he said.

"Yo B!" his old friends voice boomed, A wide smile grew as he answered.

"Hey Dude, whassup?"

"What are you doing inside?" he joked

"What do you mean?" suddenly it hit him, "where are you?"

"Well why don't you come outside and find out?" Vic laughed, hanging up the receiver. Gar ran outside, as he greeted his old friend like a little boy.

"Dude!" He screamed when he saw the tall African-American standing in his front yard, "I didn't expect you to be here so early."

"Well, as soon as I got your letter I took the first flight from Steel City here." Vic stated, as he looked Gar head to toe finding he could ow look his friend in the eye, "Well, I guess you ain't so little anymore, 'cause you obviously had your growth spurt a little late,"

"Well look at you, you hunk of junk, where'd all the 'cyborg' go?" He questioned jokingly in reply.

"The same place all your green went, ya grass stain," Vic teased, "So do we get to go home?" He didn't need to specify what he meant by "home" but Gar smile faded for a bit, at the thought of what had become of the tower over the ten years it had been left empty.

"Only for a week, or else the city will loose money," He explained, Vic crinkled his head in confusion so he decided to explain further, "after we left they made it into a museum, you like George Washington's house. I've been through it before, it's pretty cool actually, you gotta see it, but they won't let you in Raven's room, they can't even get in it."

"Big surprise, she wouldn't even let us in there back then, why in the hell would she let you in there now." Vic retorted, "but you really gotta wonder where everyone is now, and what they're doing, don't ya. Speaking of which, what are you doing now?"

"Welll...my buddy and I live here in this rat trap-"

"Wait, your buddy?" He questioned, "You got secret you ain't tellin' me?"

"No way, you haven't been away for that long, hold on...Hienz!" He called and obediently the big dog came bounding out. "Cy this is Heinz I couldn't stand being alone so, I got him."

"Well, ain't he a mutt," he snickered, "so where ya work?"

"Well, um...I uh work for the city" he carefully chose his words, "let's put it this way,I work at home."

"So wait you get to take people through the tower all day, and they don't even know that you used to live there?"

"Yep, it's awesome, I'm one of the top tour guides," He announced proudly puffing his chest out and putting his hands on his hips like a rooster strutting around. "I have to go to work here pretty soon you wanna come along?"

"No, not at all," he relied sarcastically, "Is everyone comin' next week?"

"You're the first one I've heard from," Gar sighed, his face becoming long and lost in thought. _'I hope she comes, I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't.' _A smile worked it's way across his friends face.

"Yo man don't worry she'll show," Vic assured as if he was reading his mind, "So are ya gonna let me in the house, or are we gonna stand here all day?" With this he messed up Gar's hair as he grabbed his bag and swung it toward the door.

"Yeah, let's go," he exhaled with pure amusement, "I gotta get ready for work anyway."

XXX

_4 hours later, In a SUV on the high between Spark City and Jump City._

Rae flipped through the tuning on the radio, trying to find a decent station. Besides, she had to find something to occupy her mind with, the thought of being home for the first in 10 years was overwhelming.

"Rae-Rae leave it alone, pick a station and leave it," Mason scolded, Rae laughed under her breath, but loud enough for Ricky, who was driving to notice.

"What was so funny?" he questioned, looking at her quickly then turning his eyes back to the road.

"Just thinking," She smiled in return, "I used to not even let people call me Rae, and they would of been dead if they called me Rae-Rae. I was a feared girl."

"Well, we're glad we can call you Rae," Lynn chimed, "It's a lot easier on the tongue, than any two syllable name." The car was silent for a while before...

"I used to live in Jump City too," Ricky mentioned, "it's been 10 years, 10 long years since I've been back...hey, Rae, you remember the Titans?"

Rae couldn't keep in her smile, "Remember them? I was their biggest fan." She joked, making up some fib that just came to her naturally after all these years. "I left Jump City about 2 weeks after they broke up."

"2 weeks before," Ricky stated, "Who was your favorite?"

"I dunno, who was yours?" Rae smirked.

"Umm...Probably...Raven." he shrugged, he didn't notice it but the smile on the black haired girl sitting beside him, had grown to about twice the size of it's size two seconds ago. "There was something so mysterious and dark about her, it was like magnetizing."

"Okay, you want my true favorite?" Ricky nodded, "Beast Boy, the best, those green eyes were just so attracting, besides I think animals are hot." She joked. Which sent the two into laughter.

"Hey you two, we're still back here," Mason reminded, "how much longer anyway?"

"We're almost there quit complaining," Lynn snapped, playfully whacking Mason on the arm. "I take that back, we are there." Lynn wasjust about jumping out of her seat to get across the seat to see the harbor, where the legendary titans tower stood.

"There it is guys," Ricky announced pressing his finger against the window, sure enough there it stood against the horizon, the large "T" shaped building.

"I heard they made it into a museum, we should go check it out," Mason suggested.

"What!" Rae exclaimed, "I mean, yeah definitely."

"Coolio, lets go," Lynn squealed as Ricky turned across the freeway and took an exit that took them right to the bank where the boat took them out to the island. Ricky parked the car, and everyone got out of the car, as they took their place in line to get on the boat. After about 5 minutes they all loaded.

"This is so cool," Lynn squealed repeatedly, as they slithered their way through the crowds. A large African-American man bumped into her knocking her over.

"Oops, sorry little lady," he apologized as he helped he up and kept on walking followed by his friend who obviously worked there, hint the shirt he wore said "Titan Tours, Tour Guide". His green eyes met hers for a minute before, Ricky grabbed her arm and pulled her into the seat beside him.

The boat was completely loaded when it finally started out for the island, it didn't take long to get out there, much to Rae's convenience, since her face was like two inches from the obese ladies butt that stood in front of her. Ricky helped her out onto the rocky bank of the island she lived on for her teenage years. '_Welcome Home Raven,'_ She thought as the four of them, and elderly couple and a mother, her two small children, and the black man, that bumped into her on the boat, were lead in the direction of the Tower, to meet their tour guide.

Coincidently, their tour guide was the tall green eyed man that she had sen earlier. "Hello everyone, My name's Gar, I'll be your guide today." Rae's heart flipped and her stomach turned as he introduced himself, she wanted so much right there to fling herself into his arms and just be happy forever, (a/n but then there would be no story). _'But then again, how many people in this world have that name, it's probably not him, but those eyes..._'

Rae was so deep in thought that she hadn't realized that the group had started to move until Mason, yelled back at her. "Hey Rae-Rae, lets getsa steppin' shall we?" Rae snapped out of her train of thought and began to move with the group. What they didn't notice was their tours guide's ears twitch as he quickly turned his head back and curiously looked over the faces of his group, before making eye contact with his friend, who shrugged and nodded to show he heard what he had.

"Okay everyone, here we are at our first stop," He announced as his group gathered around him, "When you step inside these doors, I'm gonna ask you not to sit on anything, touch any of the equipment, or open anything that isn't already opened. Through these doors is where the titans spent most of their time, did their research, and most importantly ate most of their meals. The Common Room."

The doors opened and Rae gasped, not a thing had changed since she had left. All of the original technology was still there, when she walked in she felt as if she was her old self and she almost was waiting for one of Beast Boy's stupid jokes, or to hear him fight with Cyborg, and for her to go to her room or the roof and meditate.

"All of the stuff you see in here is the same stuff the Titans used, nothing has changed, I'll give you 5 minutes to look around, if you have any questions, I have a degree in making up stories." Gar told everyone, as he leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms as he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Yo, dude is this really the original equipment, _my _original equipment." Vic asked waving a hand in front of Gar's face, who nodded his eyes still closed.

"It smells the same doesn't it," Gar's voice sounded really far away, "I usually stand here while they explore...I can just see the old days...sometimes it seems so real...I almost expect her to come through that door and tell us to quit fighting, or for everyone to get out or something like that."

"Dude, you really need to get out more, see some other girls more," Vic shook his head, "Man, you need to move on, she's not coming back, not even to us for your little reunion thingy." he punched his arm catching him off gaurd and causing him to fall to the ground in a massive heap of Gar.

"Excuse me?" A soft voice asked, Gar looked up to see the Hazel eyed Lynn, "My friend seems to have taken to glancing at you every now and then, I think it's making Ricky jealous, and he like Rae, I think, but he won't admit it to anyone, so Mason and me were hoping that you could make him jealous so that he'll finally make a move on her. So you wouldn't mind talking to my friend would you?"

"Umm, okay?" Gar answered confusedly as he got up, "Whose your friend, wait is she the girl, my friend here knocked over on the boat earlier," Lynn nodded, "What's her name?"

"Rae, her name's Rae," She smiled looking the two from top to bottom, "you two have a nice day."

"Well, that was certainly interesting," Vic chuckled, but when he saw Gar's look of awe he sighed, "Man, it's not her, how many people in this world are there that have that same name? Besides look at her, does that look like a girl who used to meditate?"

Sure enough, the girl with long black curly hair, was moving her knees back and forth, while she mouthed the words to some song and bobbing her head in a slow melodic movement, once in a while one of her friends would say something to her and she'd laugh a loud true laugh, and once in a while jump onto her green-eyed, blond-haired friend, who Gar almost immediately named "Ricky".

"Alright everyone, lets move out," And with that they were off again, down the hall, Rae knew exactly where they were heading, as they walked along the hall that she knew all too well. Soon they were all standing in front of her old room, she wanted so much to just go in and lay on her bed like she used to do.

"This is the legendary Raven's room," Gar announced, "Her room has been locked since the day they left the tower, and no one had the heart to knock it down. There are a lot of rumors ro why she locked it, such as she locked a man-eating demon in her room, she built some sort of shrine to some dark lord, or a secret lover, but if you ask me it's just because the Raven the that we all knew when I was young...er would of never let anyone in her room, and so why let anyone in her room after she left? Now if you turn to face the wall behind you, you will see some 'in action' pictures..."

"Okay," Ricky whispered into Rae's ear, "I wanna go in there."

"Why can't you live with a few blurry pictures and some tall tales," Rae replied, "I bet if you ask the tour guide, he'd tell you a bit more about her."

"Maybe I will," Ricky said in a little kiddy voice, "would you mind taking your eyes off the tour guide for one minute to look at me while I talk?"

"Huh, what, sure," Rae luaghed making fun of his question, "you know he reminds me of someone, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Well that's nice," said a voice from behind them, they both turned to see the tall tour guide standing behind them, "Hi I'm Gar," he said as he extended his hand to Rae, who shook it.

"I'm Rae," She introduced with a smile, "and this is my friend Ricky, the blonde one over there is Lynn, and that guy with the orange tipped hair is Mason." She blushed slightly when she realized she was still shaking his hand.

"Cool, you live here or just visiting?" he asked.

"Oh, I just drug these guys here," she laughed, "they want to know where I came from, I grew up here in the time of the titans."

"Really, cool." Gar exclaimed, "Me too," he looked around real quick before returning to the conversation, "well there ain't much to see here, we should probably move on." he took in a deep breath before shouting out, "Let's move out next stop, Beast Boy's room."

"Really Beast Boy," Rae smiled up at Gar, "he was my favorite."

"Sweet, really," Gar said, as his head grew about 3 sizes. They all walked down the hall Gar telling stories as they went. When they finally arrived at the door Gar turned to the group and announced, "This is Beast Boy's room, since the time of the Titans this room has been cleaned, for your safety, feel free to look around the room." The group dispersed to do whatever.

Rae just stood in the doorway, looking around the room. She looked up at the door and gently ran her fingers over his name, she was in her own little world, she felt like "Raven" again, she almost felt as if she could knock and he'd show up right there. But, she went ahead and curled her hand up in a fist and tapped his name a couple times.

"Boo," A pair of hands grabbed her sides causing her to jump she turned around to see her new green eyed friend, "whacha still doin' out here?" Rae shrugged for an answer, "Hey I got someone I want you to meet, Rae this is Vic." Rae looked at the big black man who had knocked into her on the boat.

"Yeah, we met," She retorted, "you actually look really familiar, did you live in Jump City too?" With a confused look on his face, Vic nodded.

"Yeah, I did," He explained, "Gar here seems to think you're an old friend of ours,"

"Really?" Rae questioned looking more at Gar than at Vic, "am I like her at all."

"Well, lets see," Vic thought, "she was definitely on the darker side, but she was smart...she was always picking on little ol' Gar here, actually sometimes it was pretty funny. But I tell you what, we were examining you in the common room-"

"Examining?" Rae almost laughed, "What am I? Your specimen?"

"No, sorry he didn't mean that way," Gar cut in, "but your friend came up to us in there, she seems quite friendly."

"Oh, Lynn," Rae smiled, "Yeah she is quite playful, I think the only reason I kept her around, is she reminds me a lot of an old friend of mine, those were some fun times, I just wish I would have enjoyed them a but more than I did. Anyway so what else about me reminds me of your friend?"

"Well from the common room," Vic started, "you were a lot more carefree than she was, although for awhile when you were just standing there, I actually thought Gar might be right, but all in all if I were to see you on the street I wouldn't pick you out as her, but"

"You have her eyes," Gar suddenly blurted out. Rae lifted an eyebrow playfully and a small smile crossed her face, "Really?" Gar nodded in reply, "that's what I loved most about her, was her eyes."

"Whoa, hold on there buddy," Vic interrupted, "You never told me that, I never knew you felt that way for her, I mean I knew you liked her a bit more than in a friendly way, but I never imagined it was more than a simple little crush." Gar was bright red, and he tried to avoid eye contact with everyone, especially Rae.

"Rae, what are you doing," Ricky called, "get your butt over here." There was Ricky along with Mason and Lynn standing in a corner, not really doing anything just talking, Rae gave Gar a little smile and tapped the bottom of his chin so he would look at her, "Hey, I'm gonna go, but we're gonna be in town for about a week, we're gong to be staying at the Holiday Inn, give me a call, I'd like to meet up with you again."

Gar nodded, as he watched Rae walk off towards her friends. He kept his eye on them a minute longer, he thought he caught that Lynn girl give him a wink of thanks.

"Alright everyone," He called out, "Let's move on." With that everyone filed out onto the next room. Rae stayed with her friends for the rest of the tour, or more to the point waws forced to stay with her friends, by none other than Ricky who had been afflicted with jealousy from Rae paying more attention to some stranger on the streets than to him.

Before they knew it they were done. As they waited outside for the next boat to shore, Rae walked over to that rocky shore where her and Beast Boy had connected that night he had saved her from Adonis. She just stood there looking over at the city, she wondered exactly how long it had been since she had actually appreciated the beauty of it.

"Just look at her," Lynn said refering to Rae, "she looks real sad."

"Yeah, poor girl she must really miss home," Mason commented, as he looked at Ricky, whose eyes never left his friends backside.

"Sometimes I wonder what her past was really like," his voice sounded far off, and deep in thought, "something she's never told us, a secret that she's kept to herself for 10 years."

"You know lover-boy she'll never tell you," Mason joked, Lynn giggled slightly at Mason's reference to Ricky, that is until he glared them both down causing them to regain there normal composure. The three of them just watched her, they could only imagine what was running through her mind as she peacefully watched the water gently collapse on the rocks beneath her feet.

Well there you go, another chapter for ya. Hope ya liked it cuz I'm too tired to protest right now so be nice...please...review plz...um...hehe...bye


	3. The night we said good bye

Hey, Hey, Hey! New chappie for ya, just a little FYI this chapter was inspired by two songs, blackhawk's every once in a while and Deana Carter's We danced anyway. Yeah I had fun writing this one so I hope you have fun reading it.

**greenlobster7878-** wow, I honestly never thought I would get a review like that, it makes me feel really good about myself, I think I may actually finish this ASAP, just for that, lol anyway it made my day.

**The devils nightmare-** yeah well I hope they figure everything out too. No I'm just kidding, only I know what will happen...hehe I know something you don't know. Yeah well, I hope that this is soon enough to avoid the herds of animals...plz.

**Me-** thanx, I love it too, its like my baby

**hoshi-ko88**- I know so frustrating, well hopefully they figure it out, nah don't worry they will what kind of story do you think this would be if they didn't.

**Shantel**- well I'm not sure how long its been, and I'm not sure how to interpret that one but uh, thanx for reviewing.

**Darkofthenight-** well I'm sorry for how long it took, promise I won't take that long again. Glad u like it. Keep reviewing

**danncingirl13-** thanx, 4 the reveiw, keep reviewing and I'll keep updating.

Chapter 3-

_At Gotham City Middle School_

Two young boys stood in the hall looking at their schedules for the year.

"Yes," the first one exclaimed, "So Jack, when you got science?"

"1st period," Jack replied solemnly, "how bout you Zach?"

"Same, who you with?"

"Ms. Morrison," Jack sighed, "the oldest lady in the universe, but at least I have you to share it with."

"Don't think so," Zach bragged, "I got Mrs. Greyson, the hot one man."

"No fair," his friend whined, "I mean she's totally married, that has got to be one lucky man."

"Hey kids," A young police officer in his late twenties greeted, "Have you seen my wife?" The two boys stood mouth open at the man in front of them as they pointed towards a room down the hall. Dick walked off towards it.

"Like I said dude," Jack said still in partial shock, "one lucky man."

Dick entered the classroom, where Kori normally worked, "How's it going hun?" he said. Kori looked up and gave him a small but warm smile in acknowledgment, "Are you excited about tomorrow?" Her smile widened as she got up and kissed her husband, before closing and locking hte door to her room.

"Of corse," Kori giggled, "especially with our little trick, I can't wait to see their faces."

"It'll be the best," Dick added...

_Flashback to the night they called..._

"_Yep, you heat that Molly," he laughed as he picked up the infant from the kitchen table and held her in his arms, "We're all going for a little reunion."_

_He grabbed the receiver and wedged it between his chin and shoulder, and paused right before he was about to dial. "What's the matter Dick_?" _Kori asked sounding worried._

"_I have an idea," he grinned, "let's play a little joke on them, what if we pretend to not be married."_

"_What?" Kori questioned not quite absorbing the information being thrown at her, "you mean not be married for a whole week?"_

"_No, just for a while," He explained, "we'll make separate phone calls, arrive at separate times then act like we haven't seen each other for ten years."_

"_What about Molly?" Kori pointed out, "I think it might be weird if one of us shows up with her. You know she does get things from both of us." Dick thought for a minute pacing up and down the floor still holding Molly in his hands, he looked at her closely, she didn't have a whole lotta hair yet and what she did have was a dark color, but her eyes looked so much like her mother's._

"_You take her," he finally said, "She's looks a lot like you, plus it might seem a lot more natural to see a 'single' mom rather than a father." Kori nodded her head understanding exactly what he was saying. So there was their plan, with a smile Dick made the first call._

A bell rang, signaling to the students that there was a mere 5 minutes left until they were to be in class. "You should probably get back to work," Dick said quickly kissing his wife on the cheek, "I got to go pick up Molly anyway, bye I love you."

"I love you too," Kori smiled she always loved how he always told her that, "I'll see you after work." With that Dick left letting the students come in the room as he did, a lot of them just watched him, walk out, most of them amazed by seeing a cop up close (AN- I know I am). But they took their seats, and readied themselves for a day of learning (AN- yeah I know that's cheesy but I couldn't think of another way to put it.)

XXX

_Back In Jump City _

"Man, I know that's her it's gotta be her," Gar said, he was laying on his couch looking up at the ceiling, twiddling with the number for her hotel, "I mean yeah sure she's different but look how different I am I mean my house is clean, well mostly clean anyway."

"Dude she isn't Raven," Vic sighed, getting tired of hearing Gar's weird claims for this girl, "there is no way in hell that Raven would do that sorta stuff."

"But I know she is, I mean how many people have that amazing of eyes," He smiled as he seemed to drift off into another world, "I wonder if she knows who I am."

"How many times do I have to tell you," Vic said through gritted teeth, "She wouldn't know who you are, because you have never met the girl before. You know what just to prove it I'm gonna call her and invite her for dinner, and I'm going to ask her to her face if she is Raven."

"Wait you can't," Gar protested, turning to his side and faced Vic, "what if I'm wrong, what if she isn't really Raven?"

"Ah, so you don't really think that she's Raven." Vic pointed out, "Although I am partially happy that you found someone else to think about day in and day out. Even if you do think she's Raven."

Gar's face fell, he began to wonder what would of happened if he would of told her how he felt that night on the boardwalk, or even the day they all went their separate ways. In all honesty not a day went by when he didn't think about it. He slowly stood up and made his way to the door, turning around he said, "I'm going out for a walk, and taking Heinz, if you need something I'll have my cell phone." With that he closed the door behind him and his dog, and headed out to the one place that could always bring him back to the old days.

XXX

_Meanwhile; In Rae's room the holiday inn_

"Wow, this place is nice," Mason said as he dropped his bag and took a flying leap to land on the nearest bed, "and so comfy."

"You're as bad as a kid," Lynn giggled as she joined him, jumping up and down on the mattress. Ricky slowly walked into the room, dropping his suitcase against a wall. He slumped down in a hard chair on the other side of the room. He looked back and saw Rae was still standing there, her bag in one hand her guitar in the other.

"So Rae, you never told us," Ricky said in attempt at conversation. Rae had been quiet ever since they had left the tower. "Why did ya bring your guitar with you?'

"Cause I wanted to okay," She snapped, the three of them were taken back by her sudden tone. Her eyes seemed far away like she wasn't really there, it was making Ricky hurt deep down,

"Hey, Rae-Rae you okay?" Mason asked sympathetically, reaching out to touch her arm offering his comfort.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Rae snarled, Mason quickly pulled his hand back, Rae looked at him and saw the horrified look on his face, "oh my God, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot where I was." She looked close to tears, as she looked strait at Ricky, his green eyes glowing with curiosity.

They reminded her of the one person she ever loved, and of that night, she shoved her hand in her pocket and felt a picture rub up against her hand, she very discreetly pulled it out of her pocket to look at it, sure enough it was a picture of her and Beast Boy that night before they went their separate ways. Oh how she remembered that night, and wondered what it would of been like if she would of revealed her feelings for him that night, what would of happened? But there were her powers, she had to worry about those then.

"Hey Rae, whacha got there," Lynn asked, pointing toward the picture in her hand and breaking of her train of thought. She quickly shoved the picture back in her pocket, and looked at her friend.

"Oh, nothing," she sighed, Ricky was still looking at her with those judging eyes as if he could see right through her, see her every flaw, her every secret. "I'm going for a walk, I'll see you guys later tonight." With that Rae turned around and walked out the door, leaving her friends wondering, just how much they didn't know about their friend.

XXX

_About 5 minutes later on the boardwalk_

Rae stood leaning on the rail looking out over the water, she had no idea, nor did she want one, of what was going on behind her. Everything seemed so peaceful, the way she would of wanted it 10 years ago. She closed her eyes, just listening to all the sounds, she could almost hear the band playing and people laughing, just as she did the last time she was here...

_Flashback_

_Beast Boy had her hand and was leading her toward the boardwalk, where Raven could hear the sounds of a bunch of people laughing and screaming, and local bands playing._

"_Where are you taking me," Raven asked, although she knew exactly where they were going he was taking her to the annual boardwalk party, as their last night together, they knew it, but the information hadn't been released to the public that their town heroes were retiring._

"_You'll love it don't worry," Beast Boy assured, as he tightened his grip on Raven's hand and quickened his pace, Raven wouldn't admit it then but she liked the warmth of his hand on hers. So naturally she didn't argue, as he did so._

"_I know I will," She smiled at him, "I want to know when we're going to get there." Beast Boy stopped and smiled at her, he always go this fuzzy feeling inside whenever he saw her soft smile._

"_How 'bout now," he whispered into her ear as they turned the corner to see probably a good 2/3 of the town already out there. Beast Boy didn't waste anytime, they had already gotten there late and it was dark, "So what do you want to do first?" he asked as he let go of Raven's hand, it felt cold at first to loose his warm hand, and it made her sad, but she didn't show it, it's not like she ever did._

"_Um...I don't know what do you want to do?" She replied, as they walked side by side into the crowd. Beast Boy scrunched up his face in thought._

"_You hungry, wanna get something to eat?" He asked, Raven nodded, and he lead her to a nearby concession stand, "Can I get a tofu dog, and a soda and...what do you want Raven?" _

"_You know what, I'll have the same," She said sending a small discreet towards Beast Boy. " I've always wanted to try it," she explained as they walked over to a nearby bench and sat down waiting for their food. _

"_So what made you want to come with me as your last night as a titan?" Beast Boy asked, scooting a little closer to Raven._

"_I dunno, I wanted to do something different for a change," She shrugged, "you know try something new, that's what I'm doing tonight, trying something new." Beast Boy beamed from ear to ear, it was as if knowing that Raven wanted to spend tonight with him was enough._

"_Hey you two, foods up," the food stand guy (AN I know there's a word for it im just retarded today) called out. They stood up in unison and grabbed their food, only to return back to their bench. Almost instantly Beast Boy dug into his tofu dog (AN which by the way aren't half bad) while Raven looked at the grayish meat unknowing._

"_Is alight," Beast Boy said through a mouthful, "is nah ahs bahd ahs eh gulp seems_." _His bad manners made Raven laugh on the inside but just give him a small smile_ _on the outside. She slowly opened her mouth and took a bite, slowly chewing and finally swallowing. Beast Boy looked at her curiously as if she was judging him rather than a cheep tofu dog from a street vendor. _

"_It's actually not bad," She said, looking at him with yet another smile, he laughed slightly and handed her a napkin._

"_You might want this," Raven took the napkin form his hand and wiped off the side of her mouth._

"_Thanks," she said, as he took another bite of his food, leaving a smudge of bright yellow mustard on the corner of his mouth, Raven was about to hand him back the napkin when a sly smile crossed her face. _

_Raven leaned over and licked the mustard of his face. "I thought you needed that," she smirked playfully..._

_End Flashback_

Rae smiled as she remembered her first bite of tofu, and her little mustard incident. Rae still had her eyes closed just taking in the sweet natural sounds of the harbor. It smelled sweet and salty at the same time. The seagulls squawked playfully in the air, making her forget the world going on behind her.

XXX

"Hold up boy," Gar scolded his dog as it jumped around on the end of the leash. Heinz knew this area, since this is where Gar usually took him to play or even once in a while just sit and look at the water.

Gar's mind was still on the mysterious girl he had met earlier, there was so much he didn't know about her, and so much that he wanted to know. Yes, he thought there was a good possibility that she was Raven, but for all he knew she could be dead. _'No,'_ he thought_, 'I can't think like that, she's is alive and she is coming tomorrow.'_ He turned and leaned against the railing, so his back was to the water.

Even with all the walks with his dog to the boardwalk, he always remember that one night, the night before she left. It was there on what was the dance-floor that night...

_Flashback_

_They had just finished eating, they were sitting there on the bench watching people dance to the local band. _

"_Hey Rae?" Beast Boy asked, she looked at him in acknowledgment._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Youwannadance?" he said real fast as he looked down at his feet his face turning red. Raven laughed on the inside but didn't let it show._

"_Well-"_ _She started_

"_I mean I understand if you don't cause I mean, you're you." he interrupted._

"_Yes."_

"_Yeah I know, but just this once, please," he begged._

"_I said yes," she seemed to giggle, Beast Boy's ears perked up, and he looked at her._

"_Really?" Raven nodded silently, "Sweet, let's go." With that he grabbed her hand and practically dragged her on to the dance floor. At first it was Beast Boy doing all the dancing (if you could call it that), and Raven was just standing there arms crossed over her chest. _

"_Ah, come on Rae, you gotta dance, pleeeeeeeeease," He begged, slowly Raven un-folded her arms and timidly began to dance, after a few minutes she was dancing like she ain't never danced before (AN after four rounds with Jose Queer-vo, I was showin' off moves never seen before sorry I'm done). Then all of a sudden the music slowed down and a soft song reached their ears. _

_Beast Boy seemed uneasy at this, and Raven noticed as she gently wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear. "Dance with me." Beast Boy at first seemed shocked by her actions before he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close as if he would never ever see her again. Which was probably a good possibility that he didn't even want to consider, he liked her too much to let her go. _

_Time seemed to stand still, as they held each other close. Beast Boy felt something growing inside him, something he knew had been there all along, but why was it just now starting to feel like he could actually tell her. The music had stopped but they still stood there their bodies against one another, neither had felt more safe, more wanted than right then._

"_Raven?" Beast Boy whispered in her ear, she pulled her head back so she could look into his eyes._

"_Yes," she answered with a smile, her hands locked behind his neck._

"_I-I-I- I was wondering what you're planning on doing after tomorrow," he asked, _'damn it, why can't I just tell her.'_ Raven looked around, as if looking for an answer before she looked toward the stage where the band was playing, and pointed at the man singing into a microphone, and playing on a guitar._

"_That," she answered in an almost sarcastic voice, "that's what I'm going to do, sing and play guitar at crappy little shows."_

"_Do you even know how to?" Beast Boy laughed tightening his grip around her waist, causing her to laugh a good hard laugh, like Beast Boy had never heard from her and lean backwards so he had to support her._

"_No but I can always learn," she replied wrapping her arms around his neck again. All the words were a blur to the couple on the dance floor, but Raven still leaned in so her cheek was against her's, "sing with me, now," she teased. A look of confusion crossed Beast Boy's face before Raven threw her head back and started to sing. Although it wasn't along with the words it was more of a few "la, la"'s Beast Boy snickered and joined in as they caught a few people's stares, but neither cared as they continued to do their own thing._

_End Flashback_

Those were the good times, he always wished he could go back to that night and change what he had said, and just flat out told her how he felt. He sighed as he turned back around and rested his elbows on the rail looking out over the water, he lost himself in thought and totally forgot about his dog.

Heinz ran off toward another end of boardwalk, barking excitedly as if he had just found a long lost friend, which little to Gar's knowledge, his dog had a very good memory, and from seeing all Gar's pictures of Raven around his house, he knew when he saw that girl on the other end of the boardwalk just standing there, as deep in thought as his owner, this was who he had been looking for.

Rae looked up from the water to see the dog bounding toward her, she smiled slightly and bent down as the dog slowed down for her to pet it. "Hienz! Hienz! Get back here." Gar shouted after the dog. Rae looked up a smile spreading from ear to ear as she saw him running after the dog.

"Hey stranger," she greeted, "you didn't tell me you had a dog."

"Yeah, well I honestly didn't think I'd see you again." he lied trying to get a conversation started, "even though I would of loved to."

"Well you got your wish didn't ya titan boy," she giggled at her new pet name for him, "so where do you live around here?"

"Just in sight of the tower," he explained, as they both stood up and looked over the water side by side. "I was always big with them when I was younger, so when I go the chance to work there I took it right away. What do you do?"

"I play crappy shows with my band," she laughed, "I taught myself how to play guitar about 10 years ago then I met Ricky and from there we found Lynn and Mason and we started Rite Side."

"Wait, I heard you guys on the radio the other day," Gar exclaimed, "You were the one who was closed off about your past and all. You remind me so much of her." The last part he said more to himself than to Rae. But she looked at him with wondering eyes.

"Can I ask who she was?" She asked placing her hand on his arm, "I understand if you don't want to answer."

"No it's okay," he smiled as he pulled away from the rail and put an arm around Rae to pull her along with him. "Walk with me, she was amazing, it was actually here on this boardwalk where we had our final night together." Rae's ears perked up as if to say "really" Gar released his arm from around her shoulders as they made their way toward the sandy little strip of land, that couldn't quite be classified as a beach. "She was always closed off about everything, always reading or hiding away from something, but whether she liked it or not she was always there for me and me for her. She had these eyes that would just set my heart a spinnin'"

"You must of really liked her," Rae prodded, knowing that this could very well might of been her, "I'm completely serious when I tell you this, that you don't tell anyone, okay Ricky doesn't even know this, but when I was a teenager living in Jump City, my name wasn't Rae, but it was creepily close, I was a lot like you're friend, I had a friend a lot like you, he was quite the annoying little thing, he never knew how funny I thought he was but I would never tell him, laugh or anything, I hardly smiled. But I felt so strongly about him, he was in love with animals and he was orphaned when he was young, but the thing is he wasn't normal, not by a long shot, he always tried to call me Rae, Ravey, you name it. It was here on this boardwalk when I showed the most emotion toward him, I laughed harder than I had ever laughed in my life. It was with him I felt safe," Tears were pouring from Rae's eye's bye this point and Gar wrapped her in his arms to comfort her.

"I loved him and I never told him," she cried into his chest, "I said good-bye to him in front of the only place I could call home." Gar gently stroked her hair, her scent reaching his nose, it was all to familiar. He felt a tear run down his cheek from this.

"I loved her too," Gar said almost silently, "but I just realized we all have to move on, I did the same thing with Terra almost 14 years ago." He suddenly realized what he had said and jumped back from Rae, wiping his tear filled eyes.

"What," Rae gasped, blinking her eyes, not quite registering what was going on, "did you say Terra?"

"No," Gar lied trying to hide what he had said.

"I know you did," Rae smiled, "Beast Boy is that you, it's me...it's me BB." tears were falling from her eyes again.

"Raven," He called out longingly, "I can't believe it, it's really you isn't it?" She nodded as he pulled her into a warm embrace just like he did 10 years ago at that same spot, after a minute of just holding each other, it just didn't seem enough as their lips were brought together in a warm loving kiss. They wanted each other even more, as their lips parted and their tongues danced. It was a kiss like no other, a kiss that made up for the pat ten years apart. They finally pulled apart and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you Raven."

"I love you too, Beast Boy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you liked it, I was actually struck with that ending just a few minutes ago, I wasn't going to end it like that until I thought of it just typing. Ah well review cuz I'm sick and this is going to be it for a little while cuz I feel a writers block going up, so chapter 4 will be up ASAP but for the mean time review!

GG


	4. Midnight Meeting

**Greenlobster7878**- yes, I can always count on you for a good review, thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it, please keep reviewing:P

**hoshi-ko88**- go ahead, I give you my complete and full permission to completely kill Ricky off, actually that isn't a bad idea, I may take that one into consideration, Go Jose! I love that song I was singing all that day! Cy got served!

**Dancingirl**- okay, thanx again for the review, you'll just have to wait for Ricky's opinion on the whole thing actually I have a chapter all set up for that but it will be toward the end so you'll have to wait till then as for Cy, I'm still deciding.

**shock-to-your-system-** wow with all these good reviews, I might just squeal girly scream okay I'm done now, well anyway im so so so happy you liked it. It's my favorite story I've come up with so it better be worth something,

**Me**-Well, let's just say I know what's good for humanity, cuzz here's a new chapter, I just hope making you cry was a good thing, or else I'd cry too, glad you loved it, keep reviewing

**The Devils Nightmare**- wow thanx for the idea, actually I'm going to rell you the same as dancingirl I have a chapter all set up for Ricky's opinion, but you'll just have to wait for Robin and Star's little trick. Well thanx so so much, keep reading!

**Earth Baby Blues**-I'll keep rockin' if you keep reviewin'. You know what scratch that cuz it was retarded, I like fluff to it's so fluffy, well thanx for the review, rock on!

**shock-to-your-system-** hold on a minute, didn't I already do something for you guys, huh, o well its so cool I made you cry, I love making people cry...in a good way of course, anyway Raven still has her powers she just doesn't use them, and yes Beast Boy is still green but he has some kind of deely-bobber to make him not green, like what cyborg uses in Deception.

**moonarcher**-haha I twisted it on you, actually they originally weren't but I changed it, so yeah, the titans still have their powers, if you keep reading you'll find out what happens if they find out or not, I love having this upper hand on you people, getting my words in your head, that's something for me, people usually don't tell me things like that so its cool for me, sorry its annoying.,

**Antiterra**- #1 _love _the name I could just smack her sometimes, I'll tell you what since I don't have the ability to write a million chapter story I'll write a sequel, that fair enough. What if instead of just his hair...well read this chapter and you'll see!

**me**- well this may be a different "me"BUT I LOVE RAE/BB TOO! YEAH! KICK ASS!

**Redsoxs**-continuin' glad you loved it keep reviewin'...oh and go red sox!

**IllegalDayNightSnappingIguana**- I almost got this review too late, but it's still kewl, I just wanted to have some fun with Raven, so I made her well yeah you read it you know, super glad you liked it, feel free to get as random as you please, I'm quite a random person myself so power to the randomness! Yessssssssss! Hehe bye

You wanna hear something cool, this fic only has 4 chapter counting this one and it has like 27 reviews I think and my other one has 9 chapters and has 50 so thats so kewl at how well this is going so well.

XXX

**Chapter 4-**

Rae had never felt so wanted in her life as she just stood there, Gar's strong arms wrapped gently around her thin frame. After "I love you" nothing else really needed to be said it was as if they made up for everything they had missed before, right there in the sand. Eventually they reluctantly let go of each other and sat side by side on the sand, watching the sun set.

"Hey Rae?" Gar piped up, she nodded looking at him. "Remember when we used to watch the sunset?"

"Yes, I do," she replied, "well the first time anyway, I was trying to meditate and you came up and kept bugging me to watch it with you, I finally gave up, and it was the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen and..."

"And from then on we always watched together," he finished, "you know you made every last one of those sunsets even more beautiful." She smiled at him, with a small blush on her face and laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her slender shoulders.

Yeah, we did watch em' every night from then on didn't we," she said quietly, "just like old times, huh?" Rae felt her eyelids grow heavy as she found it easy to relax in Gar's arms.

"You bet," he smiled lightly kissing the top of Rae's head, noticing she was about asleep. Just sitting there, in his attempt to keep her warm, although it already was a warm fall night. Everything just felt right to him until...

"Rae!" Gar heard Ricky's voice call out from the boardwalk, (AN- please, don't kill me I know I know, spare me please.) "Rae are you out ther?" Rae sleepily lifted her head off Gar's shoulder. _'Damn him,'_ he thought as Rae un tangled herself from his arms and stood up, _'Why did he have to come in now?'_ She smiled down at him offering him a hand up.

"Down here Ricky." She called pulling Gar off his butt. Soon Ricky's face appeared over the railing.

"What are you doing down there?" Then his eyes caught Gar and he added with a snarl, "with him."

"Remember that old friend I was telling you about, the one who sent the letter," Rae asked, Ricky nodded, "This is him." Ricky's face seemed to fall 10 stories when he heard this.

"Oh, I see," he replied solemnly, "well it's getting late, we were just wondering where you were so are you coming back?" He couldn't seem to make eye contact with either of them.

Rae nodded, then turned to Gar, "I'm going back to the hotel I'll see ya later." She turned to go when he stopped her.

"Wait, you aren't going to run off on me again, are you?" he asked worriedly, "cause I got ol' Vic stayin' at my place and Dick and Kori are coming tomorrow."

"Are they together?" She asked him.

"I don't think so ," he replied, "they called separately."

"Hello, I'm still here," Ricky called out. Rae waved him off with a flick of her wrist.

"Yeah, we know, hold on," her voice sounded annoyed, "let me say good-bye." With that she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "Meet me here at midnight, and don't tell Cy I'm here." She looked deep in his eyes to make sure he understood, he nodded, "thanks," and with that she gave him a quick, but loving kiss and said good-bye as she joined Ricky up on the boardwalk. They were silent until they were out of earshot.

"What's with him?" Ricky asked casually, shoving his hands into his pocket and looking at his feet.

"What do you mean," Rae questioned in reply, pulling her head out of the clouds and looking at Ricky.

"You just met up with the guy after 10 years and you're all like kissin' and huggin'"his voice sounded disgusted, "that's just wrong."

"Okay _dad_," she retorted, "it was nice to finally see the same thing."

"Yeah, but...that's not the point," he whined, "you didn't even know it was him earlier today."

"He looked different," she shrugged, not pointing out just how different he really looked. "Plus he had a major growth spurt, what's your problem anyway? I would think you'd be happy for me."

"Nothing," he snarled, kicking a rick by his foot, "it's just...I-I don't trust him is all." Rae smiled and shook her head as she stopped and forced Ricky to face her.

"It's not him you have to trust, it's me," she said, "he's a good person, get to know him and I'm sure you'd like him too." Ricky raised his eyes to meet Rae's which looked so sincere. She held her arms out strait, "now come here," she smiled giving him a friendly hug. "Now let's go back up to the hotel and see what the dangerous duo is up to." Ricky nodded as they continued back not saying a word.

XXX

Nothing could bring Gar down as he relocated Heinz and headed home. As he opened the front door he was greeted by a loud noise, he continued into the living room to find Vic in his chair, head back, snoring with the TV still on.

He smiled a sly smile as Gar pulled a doggy treat out of his pocker and placed it on Vic's forehead.

"Heinz, get the reat boy," he called out as the big dog jumped up onto Vic's lap causing him to wake up with an _oof_, as Heinz grabbed his treat, "good boy."

"Once a grass stain, always a grass stain," Vic yawned, "can't ya let an old man sleep?"

"You're not old, you're only 30," Gar laughed, as if he was a little boy, "you still have 10 years 'til I let you sleep." He jumped over the back of the couch and flopped on his back, placing his hands behind his face, his smile never left his face.

"What are you so smiley about?' Vic asked leaning forward to show his interest.

"I met someone today on my walk," he replied proudly, trying to show off his 'lady catching' skills.

"Oh really," Vic said in sarcastic disbelief, prodding to see who it really was, "what's her name?"

"Ra-remember that girl today from the tour?" he asked cutting himself short of reveling her true identity.

"Wait, the blonde one or the one you think is Raven?" Vic questioned trying to get this whole situation clarified. Gar was starting to feel if this was more of an interrogation than a friendly conversation.

"Dark hair, amazing eyes," Gar described dreamily, "really good kisser."

"So was I right?" Vic asked literaly on the edge of his seat in anticipation. Gar thought for a moment if he said 'yeah you were right' he wouldn't break his promise to Rae, but Vic would never let him live it down that he was right and he was wrong. But if he said 'no, I was right' he wouldn't be lying, but he would break his promise to Rae, was pride more important than having her back in his life? How could he even think of breaking his promise and risk losing her again?

"Yeah, you were right, it wasn't her," he lied, faking it out as well as he could putting on a solemn face and sounding depressed, _'not too shabby'_ he thought with pride.

"Ha, take that," he rejoiced jumping out of his chair, punching a fist into the air. He settled down after seeing the downed look on his old friend's face, "hey man, I'm sorry, you ain't gotta worry about it, she'll be here, and she'll understand she's probably found some other guy and is livin' in a little trailer park with kids runnin' around all over the place."

"Thanks man that's real comforting," Gar retorted trying to hide his laughter from the image of Raven running around a trailer chasing a bunch of little kids and yelling at a fat lazy husband sitting in a lazy-boy drinking beer.

"Sorry couldn't help myself," Vic snickered, "but really it's not like you two were married or anything, I'm just saying, she'll probably be happy that you found someone new and moved on, just like she probably has."

"Actually that was helpful," Gar smiled noting his satisfaction with Vic little 'pep talk'. He took a quick glance at the clock on the wall, "it's already 9:00, only 3 more hours."

"Only three more hours 'til what?" Vic asked sitting back down, a hint of curiosity in his voice. Gar's eye's became wide, as he sat up.

"'til uh, um...'til midnight," he stuttered, knowing what Vic was going to ask next, but at least he bought himself some time.

"And what's at midnight?" Vic asked, lifting an eyebrow

"Ha, I knew it." Gar sighed with delight

"Knew what?"

"That you'd ask me what was at midnight."

"So..."

"So, I'm smarter than you, I anticipated it." When he said this Gar crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the couch again.

"You're just stalling cuz you don't wanna tell me what you're doing tonight." Vic accused, leaning back in his chair, content with his findings.

"I'm not stalling I'm just making conversation." Gar shrugged

"You're stalling, man." Vic shook his head, knowing that he wasn't getting anywhere with this conversation, but he sensed that there was something big that Gar wasn't telling him, but being the good friend that he is, he didn't press the matter. "Whatever, I'm going to bed." With that He stood up and swaggered into the guest bedroom off the hall.

XXX

"Knock, Knock," Rae called out as her and Ricky creaked open the door to find Mason flipping the channels on the television propped up by every pillow in the room his legs dangling off the end of the bed. Lynn was sitting on the floor between his legs, her head in his lap, as he gently ran his finger through the roots of her blonde hair.

"Well ain't you two cute," Rae teased, causing the couple to pull their eyes away from the television to look at the pair coming in the door.

"Hey Rae," Lynn smiled sleepily lifting her head off Mason's lap, "where ya been?'

"Remember that ultra-cute tour guide today?" Rae asked lifting her eyebrows to emphasize the 'ultra'. Lynn nodded as she used Mason's legs to push herself up off the floor. "Well, I went out to the boardwalk and he was walking his dog."

"Really he has a dog!" Lynn squealed, "Mason you need to get me a dog."

"Lynn, you can't have a dog, your land-lord would kill me." Mason yawned, to tired to even put his little sarcastic comments in his answer.

"Anyway, we got to talking..."

"Talking, whatever," Ricky interrupted with disgust. Lynn raised her eyebrows with that girly really-was-it-good look.

"That's later," Rae scolded in a teasing sort of manner, "anyway we got to talking and I found out that he's my old friend who sent me the letter."

"Wait, hold up, he's your old friend?" Lynn gasped in disbelief, "the one you had a major crush on all those years ago?" Rae nodded eagerly, "the one you talk about constantly?"

"Well, I wouldn't say constantly, but yes," she answered.

"The annoying little one who was always trying to get you to laugh?"

"Yep, that's him." Rae announced proudly. "Lynn, you'd love him, he's definitely something to write home about."

"I'm sure he is," Ricky sneered in sarcastic disgust.

"Dude Ricky, chill out," Mason yawned, "we came here to meet her friend, you knew this was going to happen."

"Yeah, well we meet him, we know who he is so tomorrow we're outta here," he yelled, enraged that everyone was on Rae's side.

"Actually, I have a bunch of old friends commin' in tomorrow too," Rae said timidly, "I was hoping I could stay to see them." She felt as if she had to ask for Ricky's permission just to stay to see her old friends, and she wasn't liking it.

"Fine, but then we are going home." He growled, "I'm going to bed." With that he stomped over to the bed closest to the door, peeled off his shirt and slithered into the bed.

"Good night to you too," Mason retorted turning to the girls, "Is there such a thing as man PMS?" Lynn and Rae couldn't help but laugh at Mason's comment, "I'll tell you this, I give my best regards to whoever has to share a bed with him tonight."

"I call the couch," Rae said running over to the hide-a-bed on the far side of the room. "You two can have the other bed, but remember, sleep like your mama's watchin'."

The two shrugged as they jumped into the bed, keepin' it clean I promise. Rae kept her eye on the watch around her wrist and waited patiently for midnight to come. _'11:45 close enough'_ she sighed in her mind as she, as quietly as she could manage with the squeaky couch, crawled out of bed and made sure every last one of her friends were asleep. She grabbed a room key and headed for the door.

"Sorry Ricky, but I just gotta see him again, you'll understand one day." and with that she silently closed the door and made her way to the boardwalk.

XXX

Gar was leaning against a rail, with a sweatshirt on, when Rae got there. He greeted her with a wide toothy grin, warming her heart on this chilly night.

"Hey you," she smiled seductively as she let a small giggle escape from her lips. "What's a big strong man like yourself doin' out here all by yourself, and so late." A sparkle was seen in his eyes as he caught onto her little game.

"Oh you know, just waitin' for that special lady who promised me she'd meet me out here tonight, I haven't seen her anywhere," he was tryin' the best he could to stop from bustin up laughing. "But lookin' at you I would say I've found a pretty good alternative." She was slowly making her way closer to him that same mischievous smile plastered on her face.

"So is that all I am just an alternative?" She teased, making the space between them become smaller, "I don't think I like that."

"You better get used to it if you want this big strong man," he mocked, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into a kiss.

"That's better," she smiled, "So what do we wanna do BB." Her tone was teasing when she said his name.

"I don't know," he shrugged as they began to walk his arm around her shoulder holding her close to him. "What have you been doing for the last 10 years, it seems weird to see you like this when I'm so used to the old Raven."

"Tell me about it," she sighed, "it's hard to be something that your not, lately I've been having these flashbacks and I'll snap at Mason when he calls me Rae-Rae or anyone for that matter that calls me Rae."

"What about your powers do they still work?" Gar asked looking at her with his eye filled with wonder.

"Honestly, I haven't used them in so long, I'm not sure," she replied, "what about you? What happened to your cute little pointy ears?"

"You thought they were cute," Gar smiled his smile widening, "I'll tell you what..." He looked around as if someone was following him, "come with me." he jumped over the railing onto the sand below and walked underneath the boardwalk. Rae obediently followed him curious to what he was doing.

"Gar? What are we doing down here." She asked squinting her eyes in the darkness.

"This way," she heard his voice from within the darkness, as a warm hand grabbed hers and led her in and out of poles and old driftwood. Finally a bright light was shined in her eyes.

"Ow, what the-?" Rae exclaimed, before the light was lowered.

"Oops sorry Rae," Gar apologized, placing the flashlight on the ground so it shone up on the two of them, "I come back here every once in a while, where no one can see me, just so I can be myself again." he explained sitting down on the ground, Rae joined him leaning her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sometimes I wish I could do that, but anyway why did you bring me back here." She asked almost solemnly. When she said this Gar pulled a chain out from underneath his shirt, Rae saw it had a tag like thing that had the years that the titans had been formed and the year they broke up, underneath that were they letters "BB" and a Raven was engraved behind the letters.

"Should I be touched or creeped out that you put a raven on your little tag thing?" Raven questioned jokingly, Gar gave her a small smile as he removed the chain from around his neck. Raven smiled when she saw what was sitting beside her, Gar's skin was now green instead of the healthy sun-tanned skin he had when she had seen him earlier today, and his normal shaped ears were pointed once again.

"That's better," Rae smiled as she snuggled her way into his lap and buried her face into his chest. He wrapped her arms around her again, and kissed the top of her head, stroking her hair, "hey Gar?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Do you think we could get into the tower?"

"Well that's not the problem, it's getting to the tower." he answered, still not releasing her from his grip, it obviously wasn't bugging her at all.

"Gar, What's my name?"

"Rae."

"NO, what's my name?"

"Raven?"

"Yes, are we ready to see if I still got it?" With this she looked up at him, her eyes gleaming with excitement, "I have the burning desire to see my old room."

"Alright let's go," and with that they made their way out from underneath the boardwalk, the sky was perfect all the stars were bright and seamed to be put there just for the couple looking up at them as they took in a deep breath.

Rae closed her eyes and concentrated as she inaudibly muttered the three words she hadn't said for 10 years, she began to hover above the ground and she opened her eyes with a smile.

"Well whatta ya know, I can still do it," she said, "let's go." Gar transformed himself into a bird before flapping his wings and taking off towards the tower Raven by his side.

XXX

Yeah well there y'all go another chapter, I really don't like it, but anyway I hope you still do, just be nice please, next one will be better...much better. Im not going to give you a summary cause I don't want to give away anything but it's just what Rae and Gar do while in the tower, so yeah fun times huh? yeah well the more reviews I get the sooner I'll update, so review!

GG


	5. A Night to Remember

**Jabikesalot**- yay I love it too its my baby, thanx!

**IllegalDayNightIguana**- wow that was long, and that was a short one for you! Well get yourself some sleep, but I have to tell you that totally made my day, I was bustin up laughin' when I read it, anyway, I don't remember saying anything about them getting into her room, did I tell you that somewhere or did you totally get that from what I did tell you either way o well, well I hope your two different whatevers (and happy raven, my sister and I love her!) Like this update.

**The Devils Nightmare**-hmm interesting, I honestly don't know what im going to do with Cyborg yet, cuz I don't really have a preference for him, not a big fan of coupling for him, so yeah anyway maybe he'll just stay happy and single, or maybe Lynn could have a little fun, but then grrrrr..you got me confused, o wait I got it now, Cyborg could like Lynn, there we go see I'm not as slow as people think. Anyway hop eyou had un swimming cuz I know I hated my coach and quit.

**Greenlobster7878**-Im glad I made you feel better, thanx for all your support, I hope you keep reading it, cuz well I don't know I like people reading my stories, especially when they review wink, wink to all those who don't reveiw anyway. Keep reviewing!

**Hoshi-ko88**- im hurryin' as fast as I can, hopefully I can keep this going fast enough for all of you peoples actually I was almost for sure you'd freak out on me with the whole Ricky interupting the bb/rae moment

**moonarcher**- well you definaltly got your payback for me getting that image in your ead, im going to be asking for a bb and rae sandwich for months now, anyway I know, Ricky's starting to my nerves and he's my character so yeah, that seems to happen to me a lot, o well we'll see what I end up doing to him, I've had many suggestions and even a few of my own but Im still not sure what he's gonna do o well, keep reviewin'

**irish dancer1031**- soo glad you love my story, keep reading and maybe they'll find out, nah just kidding they will just because there wouldnt be a story if they didnt o well, kewl that way huh, keep review and I'll keep updating

**shock-to-your-system**- to the hyper shockers, I must say im amused by your name its kinda fun, anyway, I must say im glad someone thought this chapter was the best cuz I certainly don't, anyway as long as you keep reviewing ill keep answering ya, hope I got this out soon enough for ya, thanx for all your suport!

**disappearer/Syani**- as far as star and robins kid, I meant fo rit to have powers but I haven't given it much thought to what its powers are, I was honestly just gonna cross star's powers with robin "powers" yeah well keep readin and reviewin!\

**Earth Baby Blues**- yeah, they aren't going to like each other, well at least Ricky isn't going to like Beast Boy, anyway thanx for readin glad you liked it yada yada yada you know the rest, keep review.

**Doragon no mizu**- well don't die on me, may I ask what kawaii, I hope its good or whatever, anyway, I love Beast Boy Raven too! Can't you tell, this story is my baby, well im soooooooo glad you loved it, keep reviewing!

**Bluebuttons**- yeah well Ricky isn't turning out to be too popular, I wonder why no just kidding, well it may not be the next chapter that I kill him, but I will still kill him I think, maybe not maybe I will who knows. Keep readin and you'll find out, keep reviewin thanx a bunch

**RainSprite03**- Well, it was good the first two times I saw it, but it was retarded after you watch it 8 times..I repeat 8 times, we have dish so it repeats constantly, it was like torture cuz I couldnt stop singing the songs from anyway, I have to say I don't remember anyone saying dude what happened to the lights in this chapter, I think im losing my mind so you may have to refresh me, glad you thought it was funny, though! thanx for the review!...wow you gave me a lot of reviews but its all good so yeah I like reviews

**redsox**- thanx, hope you like this one too, keep reviewing

**me**-ya, another update!

**Stollhofen125-** really! I can't wait to finish it either, I've had lots of creativity spurts lately, so there's lots in store, for Beast Boy and Raven, all they're little friends, keep reviewin'!

**Mr. Rogers** k #1 love the name, mr. Rogers was like kick ass! You have fun bein' a duck, for the mean while, glad u liked the story

**Raven Sugara the Tenken-** yeah, probably but this is my fic so I say she doesn't recognize him, fo r the stories sake, so yeah, I'm more of the original than the classic, although, I still love the classics, please don't die on me! I still need people to review, glad you liked the story, keep liking it ok!

**The Crafter**- thanx, here's more, don't know why I need good luck, but I'll take it anyway.

okay here's a story you'll all like, our school had late starts for us freshman, cuz the sophomores were taking WASL's anyway, my friend and I were playing around on love calculators on the internet, after we finished every couple in our school, we were getting bored then all of a sudden she was like, o I know, now you have to understand my freenet is a BB/Terra fan so guess what she typed in, yeah Beast Boy and Terra, they had a 46 and I was like, now its on, so I typed in Beast Boy and Raven, guess what? 92 yep that's right, it was higher than all the couples in our school...I was like in you face. Yeah that's my story, now back to this one

**Chapter 5-**

**A Night to Remember**

The night air was cool against Rae's face as she crossed the harbor to the island where she once lived. It felt good to have her feet off the ground again she could see the moon reflecting off the water and onto her face. She wasn't the only one to notice either.

Gar kept stealing glance after glance at the young woman flying next to him. The moon in the sky seemed to caress her soft face, making him fill with jealousy. Soon they were on the rocky beach of the island that held Titan's Tower.

Rae stood there looking up at the tall ten story building in front of her, memories flooding back to her. She sighed a sigh of relief, it was good to be home. Gar on the other hand wasn't looking at the tower, he had seen it all day everyday of his life since he was thirteen, he was taking in the sights beside him. He just couldn't seem to take his eyes her, she was so enchanting.

"So are you ready?' he asked, nodding toward the door. Taking her eyes off the tower she looked at him with a smile, eyes gleaming.

"Of course," she said. With that he grabbed her hand and lead her towards the door, where her pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the security box, punched in a number and pushed the door open. "You know, you definitely did that the hard way." she teased as they both walked through the open door.

"There's an easier way?" he questioned, lifting his eyebrows, "that's the only way phased been getting in for 10 years now." they were inside now just walking down the hallways, not really going anywhere in particular.

"Of corse there is," she replied with a grin, grabbing his hand and starting to run down the hall, only Rae knowing where they were going, Gar just tagged along, skipping a step every once in a while because of Rae's quick pace. When they finally did stop they were in front of her old room.

"Rae you locked the door, we can't get in." Gar protested, with a small smile she tightened her grip on his hand, and reached out for the door, her hand glowing black. The next thing he knew Rae and him had phased through the door. Before he knew it Gar was standing in Rae's dark room, and was gaping at her opened mouthed. "I forgot you could do that." he admitted.

"Did you forget I could do this too?" she teased as she stood on her tip-toes and gave him a long loving kiss. By the time they pulled apart, Gar had a big toothy grin on his face.

"No not yet," he smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "It would take more than 10 years to forget that." With that he kissed her again harder, longer and more meaningful than she could ever hope for. As much as she wanted more, there was something different this time between them, something in her that wanted to make sure it was right. That is was special.

The lack of oxygen caused them to pull away, for the first time since she had been in here, Rae looked around the room. Just as she had suspected, nothing had changed, no one had even attempted to get in her room.

"Wow," she said under her breath, taking a step further into the room. She walked silently along the shelves jammed full of dust covered books, statuettes and other trinkets running her fingers gently along them. "It's all exactly as I left it," there was this amazed tone to her voice, "I was almost certain someone would try to get in." She turned and looked at Gar, to find he was watching her with a shy-like grin on his face, that gave away his pleasure in just watching her.

"I told you today, no one had the heart to knock it down," he said strolling toward her, "or at least I told them they couldn't try, I even told them I'd cry so they wouldn't do it." Rae gave a small giggle, as she stuck her arms out strait, inviting Gar to come closer.

He obeyed happily, coming even closer. But to his dismay when he was just within reach of her she ran right by him and jumped onto the bed. Grinning happily she patted the spot next to her.

"You comin'" she teased. He quickly ran over and took a flying leap, but instead of landing next to her, he totally missed the bed and landed face first on the floor, causing Rae to started laughing hard and long. "That's not what I meant, you dork," she managed to sputter out, as he rolled over onto his back.

"I know, I can't help if I have about as much coordination as a rock," Rae giggled again, it was good to hear his antics again. She slid off the side of the bed and sat on him, straddling his waist. "Well, well, what are we up to?" Gar teased as he rested his hands on the small of her back, and linked them together.

"The better question is, what are you _up _to?" She questioned seductively, as she bent over and kissed him, then pushed herself up so she was standing, "Now get up here." She helped him up, with a little extra tug, causing them to topple over onto the bed, laughing.

"Hold on a minute, I'm hot," Gar panted, as he removed his sweatshirt.

"O yes you are," Rae teased running a finger along his abs, that were revealed as his shirt decided to come with the sweatshirt.

"Really?" he sarcastically questioned, sliding his arms around her, "you think so?"

"O I know so," she replied, I hint of lust lingering in her voice, as he closed the gap between them with a fiery kiss, even more meaningful than the one he gave her when they first arrived. She couldn't help herself, she wanted this so badly.

He began to trail kisses down her neck, she moaned in pleasure. That was it she couldn't take it anymore. "Dance with me," she pleaded in whisper. She didn't have to ask twice, Gar knew exactly what she wanted, as they began the best night of their life.

XXX

_Dick and Kori Time!_

"Kori are you ready yet?" Dick called out from the living room, where he was sitting on the couch, holding a sleeping Molly. "We need to get going if we want to be there this afternoon."

"Why must we leave so early?" Kori whined slumping out of the bedroom, slouched over in baggy jeans and a large sweatshirt. "Why didn't we leave last night?"

"Because...I don't know, but come on I know it's only 4 am, but it's a twelve hour drive," he persuaded, turning around to see his wife.

"Well then, why didn't we take a plane?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips in a motherly fashion. Dick looked at her blubbering, not really being able to say anything. "Uh-huh, we could of, couldn't we, but someone doesn't like to spend his money on 'worthless' planes."

"Uh-uh...shh, you'll wake up Molly," he stuttered, as the young girl stirred in his arms. The smart-ass look on Kori's face softened as she walked over to where her husband was holding their daughter. She sat down next to him on the couch and laid her head on his shoulder as she ran the back of her hand down Molly's cheek.

"Ready to go?" Kori asked Dick sweetly, almost mocking his words, "We need to get going if we want to get there." He gave her one of his genuine smiles, that only she got.

"Let's hit the road," he said standing up, handing her Molly and leading his family towards the car.

Yeah, I know it was a short chapter, but I just wanted to get it out to all y'all. Okay, I have a little challenge for you. I need a song for a later chapter so whoever can give me the best song that describes Raven and Beast Boy's relationship as of this fic will get that song in here. Just give me who sings it and the name of the song so yeah, that'd be sweet. K y'all review please.

GG


	6. Morning News

I'm back! NO I promise I didn't die or anything, so for all of you who are out there enjoying your summer! Hope it's as busy as mine! And for all of you who just got outta school, welcome back to the fun stuff!

Sorry everyone, I was gonna answer all your reviews but it was taking too long and I thought you might want a new chapter instead, trust me I will answer all of you reviews next time...

Well, I guess it's a little to late to tell you that Raven is kinda OOC, from her younger self at least, o yeah and Starfire is normal, huh XD

**Chapter 6-**

**Morning News**

A green eyed boy woke up in an unfamiliar room, and rolled off the creaky hotel bed, and stretched as he looked around the room. In the bed beside him was Mason and Lynn sleeping side by side, as he continued his scan he noticed the hide-a-bed was unfolded, it had been laid in but no one occupied it.

"Rae?' he called out in a loud whisper, "are you in here? Where are you?" when no voice sounded he became worried. He checked the bathroom, and even around her bed, but she was no where to be found._ Maybe she's just out for a walk, or something,_ he thought in attempted to calm himself down, but there was something inside him that told him that wasn't what she was doing, all her stuff was here, but he had no idea where she was.

Little did he know, his friend hadn't even come back last night as the morning sun shone in on the couple laying in her old room that had been locked for 10 years. Rae snuggled herself in closer to the sleeping young man laying next to her, savoring every minute she had to spend with him. His smell, the soft texture of his skin, everything about him. _Wow, that was one of the best nights of my life,_ she thought, _no scratch that, it was the best night of my entire life._ She ran a finger over his bare chest, causing him to wrap his arm around her out of an unknown reflex. She was still amazed at all that had happened to her since she received that letter just two days ago. It was almost as if all of this was really all a dream and she would wake up any minute in her dirty room in Spark City.

Gar began to stir, suddenly aware of a another body against his, he opened his eyes to find himself in an familiarly unfamiliar room (AN- try saying that 5 times fast, or just saying once). "What the-" he exclaimed, sitting up strait, sending an un-expecting Rae off of him. He suddenly remembered where he was, "Oops, sorry Rae," he apologized smiling at the memory of what he had done, but he didn't lay back down just yet.

"It's alright BB," she teased, with a smirk, crawling over in front of him. "It's just perfect." and with that she straddled him, wrapping her legs around his back, and kissing him lustfully.

"Mmm, I'd say so," he said, flipping her over so he was on top. She giggled softly before, he bent down and kissed her hard. Rae returned the favor, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. Gar began to trail kisses down her neck and onto her chest, as her hands ran through his hair urging him onward. He paused just for a second, as he looked up into her eyes, which glinted wanting even more.

A smile crossed his face as he announced to his lover, "Ding, Round two."

XXX

This was crazy, it was almost noon, and still no news of or from Rae, how much longer was he supposed to wait. He had called her cell-phone and all he got was a loud obnoxious ring-tone from her bag by the door.

Lynn and Mason had gone out to "look for Rae" but were probably goofing off at the carnival. This was ridiculous, he had been pacing up and down this stuffy little hotel room for hours now. _Why am I waiting around in here, I should be looking for her_ Ricky thought, _but wait what if she calls, or comes back, but what if someone snatched her off the street._ This was too much for Ricky to take in, so he did the next thing that came to his mind.

He walked over to the phone sitting on the night stand between the two beds, placed the receiver to his ear and called the 1st three numbers that came to his mind.

XXX

Vic glanced over at the clock on the wall...noon. _Why isn't he awake yet_? He wondered, flipping the channel on the television, his stomach grumbled.

"Well better feed myself, if he's gonna sleep all day," he commented to himself slowly getting up off the chair, and trudging into the kitchen, where he opened the fridge. He cringed when he saw what was being stored, "Man, he still hasn't got out of that tofu stage has he." He snickered to himself, as he grabbed the first thing he saw that didn't contain tofu, soy, or any other meat/dairy substitute.

He leaned up against the kitchen doorway looking into the living room, where the 12:00 news was just beginning, nothing was really going on. It took him a few minutes to figure out that probably not a lot of things had happened since they had left. Suddenly the young anchorwoman, was back on the screen.

"This morning a Rae Roth, a young woman in her late twenties, was found missing from her hotel room at the Holiday Inn. She stands at about 5'5" and 110 lbs. She was described to have long curly black hair, and violet eyes. She was believed to be kidnaped by Garfield Logan, standing at 6' with blonde hair, green eyes, and light skin about the same age as Roth. If you have any information on the whereabouts of either of these people, please call the missing persons hotline at the bottom of the screen."

Vic's mouth fell to the floor, as they cut back to their previous story. He quickly, threw open the door to Gar's bedroom, where his bed was surprisingly neatly made. Gar wasn't even in the house. He was missing with a girl he had just met. There was something that he wasn't telling him, but what?

XXX

A small giggle came from the back seat of a fairly new Chevy Malibu SS, (AN-my grandma has one, they are so cool!) Causing both her parents to turn around and smile.

"See what we can do, honey," Dick smiled, his voice leaning on the seductive side, his icy blue eyes gleaming, Kori gave one of her small trade-mark giggles that she had never given up. And Dick was quite thankful of that, since it was one of the things that he found most attractive about her when they were younger.

"How's my little girl?" Kori cooed, gently shaking the infant's toes. She continued to sweetly speak to Molly, causing the little girl to give off a giggle and a little baby smile. Whenever she did so Kori's eyes seemed to light up, Dick just stared at her like he always used to. The thought of going back to Jump City made him seem to retreat to his old habits, making him seem almost more like a hormonal teenager than a loved husband and dad.

"Kinda makes you want another one, huh," He teased, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You wanna drive for a little bit, I'm getting tired."

"Sure, pull over here," she replied. As he turned the car into shoulder of the road that had been slightly widened, she rewarded him with a passionate kiss, which he gladly accepted and returned the favor before she slowly pulled away, "And yes, it does kind of make you want another one." He beamed as he got out and she gracefully scooted over the center consul and into the drivers seat, warm from it's former occupant causing her to squish herself deeper into the soft leather interior. Dick opened the passenger side door and slid into the passenger seat, his eyes never leaving his red-headed wife sitting in the driver's sear both hands on the wheel and her eyes on the road, ready to go.

"I remember when we wouldn't even let you in the front seat of the car," he snickered, she looked at him and smiled sweetly, before putting the car in gear and speeding off. The car was silent for a little while before Dick reached over and turned the radio on, continuously hitting the 'seek' button until he found what he was looking for, the morning news. Kori rolled her eyes, he was such a guy, with him the radio was always turned to AM listening to news, talk shows, and random sporting events.

"Today a young girl, from Spark City, was found missing from her hotel room at the Holiday Inn, in down-town Jump City," The man on the radio announced, Dick just leaned back and continued to listen as Molly let out a gurgle, "Rae Roth, is said to be about 28 years of age, standing at about 5'5"and about 110 pounds, with mid-back curly black hair and violet eyes." Kori glanced at Dick out of the corner of her eye, he had noticed the same thing she had, this girl had a creepy resemblance to Raven, she was even the same age, "Her friends are saying it is most likely her disappearance is caused by Garfield Logan, around 27 to 28 years of age, standing at 6' and 180 pounds (AN I honestly don't know what you guys weigh nowadays but I took a guess) He has blond hair, and green eyes, he is said to have been wearing a gold chain, when he met Roth, and it is possible he is still wearing it, if you have any idea about the whereabouts of these either of these two people, please call 1-800-MISSING, ext. 2018."

Dick seemed to have enough as he turned off the radio, and looked at Kori, "Do you think...?" he asked a worried expression crossing his face. "They sounded a lot like them? I mean I'm guessing that would be him, I didn't know he grew so much, I mean I knew he had a late start, but I don't know,"

"Don't worry about it my Robin," she convinced sweetly, turning her head and stroking his face as she continued to steer the car with miraculous accuracy. "We'll just have to wait until we get there, we only have 3 ½ hours left anyway," He softly smiled at her as he took her hand kissing the back of it.

"You always were the _Star_ in my sky, and _Fire_ in my life," He cheesily swooned, causing her to giggle again, shaking her head. "Keep your eyes on the road," He scolded in an almost sarcastic voice, before turning around to play with Molly again, "Hey sweet stuff, how's daddy's little girl," Molly gave a giggle of happiness, as he continued, "can you say 'daddy' huh Molly? Say 'daddy'"

"Ahhd," she shrieked as her green eyes sparkled, Dick continued at his attempt to get Molly to say her first word, as Kori listened in silent amusement.

XXX

A group of kids were following the old woman down the hallway, she was still mentally cussing out "that no good, piece of shit," for not showing up this morning, and sticking her with this group of little 7-year-olds. She hated kids, and she even hated them when she was one. They always seemed to like his bull-shit stories that he was always making up, about the boys being sucked into another dimension to compete in a tournament of heroes, or how Raven did something or other about a scary movie and some monsters, he was always making up stories of the titans, that no one else would know, talking like he had actually been there.

_But right now he needs to be here_, she thought. Little did she know, with each step she took she was getting closer and closer to him.

Gar was lying on his side just looking at Rae who was just lying there hands behind her head looking up at the ceiling. They were both exhausted from the 'recreation' of the previous night. She turned her head toward him, and smiled.

"What are you looking at," she teased, he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Just the beautiful woman, lying beside me." he crooned.

"Well is that so?" she smile, rolling over to her side so she was looking directly at him. Suddenly her face scrunched up in concentration, "Do you hear voices?"

"O shit," Gar exclaimed jumping out of bed, scattering around for his clothes, "I'm late for work, I was supposed to give a bunch of little kids a tour around the tower today at noon, and I'm late."

"Settle down," Rae said trying to clam him down, and throwing him his shirt, that was lying by the bed.

"Thanks, sorry Rae, I could get fired over this, I couldn't bear to loose this job, it's my life," he cried, until Rae gave him a dirty look, "It's like being home for me Raven, it's like not working at all," he explained, Rae smiled, as she nodded.

"Get going, you can catch up to them," she said. He turned and headed for the door, that's when she noticed he wasn't wearing his chain, "Hey Beast Boy," he turned around and raised his eyebrows, as she threw him his little device.

"Thanks Rae," he said , as he rushed back and gave her a loving good-bye kiss. "I love you, you know that right."

"Of corse I do, I love you too," she replied, before he stumbled out of the front door, into a group of little kids who looked at him as they parted for him to fall to the ground.

"Hey Shelly," Gar greeted to the lady now talking about Raven's achievements, Shelly turned around and glared at him.

"Garfield where did you come from?" she hissed, Gar got up and started to open his mouth to speak.

"Me?"

"I don't know another Garfield, do I?"

"Um..uh..." He stuttered trying to find the right words.

"Well all that matters is that you're here," she spat, "now take these brats off my hands." Gar stood up strait and saluted to her as if she was a drill sergeant, as she gave him a mean stare and turned on her heal.

"Well, how's it going," Gar shrugged, "I see you met my 'friend' Shelly. Well now you get to meet my other friends..."

XXX

"So Lynn, do you think Rae is really missing?" Mason asked, as he gently grabbed Lynn's hand.

"Honestly...no," Lynn replied, as she took in the warmth of Mason's hand, "She's not dumb, she said she knew the guy anyway, she's probably out having fun with her old boyfriend."

"Speaking of fun," Mason suggested seductively, wiggling his eyebrows. Lynn grinned as she grabbed Mason by the back of his neck pulling him down to her level.

"Let's go," she whispered, before kissing him deeply just like she knew how. Soon enough she broke it off, when she felt people staring, and darted off toward the pier where the carnival was taking place before the boardwalk party next Friday.

"Hey Lynn wait up," Mason wailed after her, "I want more, come on, wait up, I call outside seat on the Scrambler!" (AN- I know it's called different things, but here it's the ride where you spin and the person on the outside gets squished)

XXX-yeah I know that was short, it was just kind of a filler.

Gar stood at the entrance of Tower, it felt good to be done early, they never let him leave early on Saturdays, that always seemed to be their busy days. A few co-workers slumped onto the last boat to shore.

"Gar get your skinny butt over here!" Connor yelled out from the boat, he was a younger kid, working his way through college making the trip from the tower and back every 10 minutes. "I'm leaving with or with-out you." Gar looked back at the boat, and looked back at the tower, contemplating how he was supposed to get Rae out of there, he looked at his watch 2:00 he only had two hours until he had told Starfire and Robin to be there.

"O wait, I forgot to shut everything down," Gar called back, A large groan rose from the boat, everyone wanted to get home, many were planning to take a vacation in this following week, ever since Gar had announced to the group that the Tower would be closed this week for confidential reasons. "Take them back, and come back for me in a few minutes," he said, turning his back and reentering the tower.

As soon as he heard the motors of the boat disappear, he left the doorway and made his way deeper into the hallway. After climbing a couple flights of stairs, he found himself at Raven's door again. He barely tapped the door and it swung open, leaving an empty room in front of him.

"Rae?" He called out stepping into the darkness, "Raven? Where are you?" taking a few more steps he could feel a presence around him. He quickly turned around, and was greeted by a pair of bright violet eyes.

"Boo," Rae greeted playfully, jumping up onto him, wrapping her legs behind his back. "Have fun at work?" she added sarcastically, before kissing him deeply.

"Not as much fun as last night?" he replied, as soon as he had reluctantly pulled away. "Come on, I got someone coming to pick us up." He set her down, and grabbed her hand pulling her toward the doorway, but was stopped when she didn't follow.

"Won't it look weird if you went in by yourself, and left with me?" she questioned, lifting her eyebrows, Gar shrugged.

"Not really," he replied, "I'll just tell him you got left behind, it happens every once in a while, people get lost in here you know." Rae seemed satisfied with his answer, and followed him toward the door, when they got close Gar dropped her hand, and placed his hand on her shoulder, as if he was leading her out. Connor was waiting patiently in the boat, his head resting on his hand.

"Whose that?" he asked out when he noticed Rae, climb onto the boat with Gar.

"I went in to turn on security and I heard a noise," Gar replied, "She must of been in one of Shelly's groups and got left behind, and just got lost trying to find her way out." Rae nodded silently, as if she had no clue what he was talking about, but was right.

Gar and Connor talked constantly on the boat ride back, mostly about their break plans, and Rae listened intently as Gar went on and on about seeing all his old friends, and all Connor had to say was he was just excited to see his family again. When they finally reached the shore, Gar "offered" Rae a ride home, and said good-bye to Connor. As Gar and Rae slid into his old blue Mustang.(AN- I have my eye on this really cool one at a local dealer, on old 67 blue mustang) Rae leaned over, and switched the radio on. The music played softly as Rae leaned back with a smile, she liked his music, she rolled her head so she was looking at him. His eyes were glued to the road and he looked so concentrated, his brow slightly wrinkled, his soft smooth skin, tightened into a slight smile of amusement.

Rae admired his profile, the afternoon sun, making him seem almost angelic. She laughed slightly, remembering the old days, when you would of had to pay her to say admit any of that sort of stuff. He looked at her with his trademark toothy grin, that had made her dreams so sweet all of these past years.

"What are you lookin' at?" he questioned in a teasing manner, grabbing her knee and giving it a gentle shake. She silently snorted a small giggle, and grabbed his hand.

"Just the scenery," she replied in a playful tone, raising an eyebrow, and shaking her head innocently. "And it looks pretty good from where I'm sitting."

"Does it now?"He asked, knowing exactly where this conversation was going, and liking the thought of it, but liking the thought of Rae starting it all up. The music continued to play, the up-beat sounds, urged the conversation onward. "Does, it look the same as it did, 10 years ago?"

"Oh, not at all," she said in a sarcastically disgusted voice, causing Gar's face to drop slightly in fake disappointment "it looks better," she added in a suggestive tone. As he gave her an amused smile, the music stopped and the station identification came on, followed by the host. Gar and Rae both lost eye contact with each other as they looked at the radio briefly, before, Gar's eyes returned to the road.

"Welcome back, I hope you enjoyed that one. Police around Jump City are still in search of the young girl who went missing from her hotel room this morning, her name is Rae Roth, she is believed to be missing with Garfield Logan..." Rae stopped listening as she leaned back in her seat laying her head back, so she was looking at the roof of the car.

"Ricky," she sighed, shaking her head, "I'm gone one night and he freaks out, he's like my father...well if I actually had a real one." she added making a quick reference to their older days, "Once I went out partying with Chip and Sandy, back home, I ended up passing out and not making it home, and I had left my cell phone back at my room, I ended up with 25 missed calls the next morning and the cops out looking for me when I finally got home, he ended up drilling me, about where I had been all night and if I knew how worried he had been, he makes up for any parenting that I didn't receive as a child."

Gar had a grin plastered on his face as Rae told her story, "So Sandy and Chip? Who are they?" he asked

"Just a couple people who live in the same apartment," She replied, "Chip is crazy, Sandy's almost overly enthusiastic, and put them together and you won't be able to move the next day." Gar laughed, as Rae brought herself up off the back of the chair, "I guess you better drop me off at the hotel, before Ricky calls off the police search assuming I'm dead." Her face had a monotone look to her face as she said this, and Gar's face fell.

"Yeah, I guess," he agreed, pulling off at the next exit and heading for the hotel.

okay, y'all ready for my story of the chapter, I was watching _Field of Dreams_, and when Kenvin Costner is in Brooklyn looking for Terrence Mann (or however you spell his name) he chases this little old woman in front of the shop, the shops name is _Roth & Anders_, and I'm sure y'all know who is Roth and Anders for me. It was just a weird coincidence, huh?

Hey, hope y'all enjoyed, sorry for how long it took for me to get this out, the next one will be out a bit quicker, review please!


	7. The Reunion

**Darkofthenight-**thanks for readin' glad for your review, stick with it!

**elrave- **glad you like, hope this is soon enough for ya, keep reviewin'

**disapearer/syani**- yeah, it was kinda confusing huh, well sorry bout that, sometimes I get so into it that I actually forget to put things in or explain things, anyway sorry bout the burnin' but at least something got through to ya, right? Just kiddin' keep reviewin'

**crazybritoutforevengelooks**- well, other than the fact that I have a creepy Da ja vu feeling that I have actually done this for this review, anyway have fun dancing while I try to figure this out. I read Midsummer nights dream my eighth grade year so like a year ago! Keep reviewin'

**They-call-me-orange**- thanx, stupid ricky, stupid stupid Ricky, don't' worry bout him he won't.. Never mind I'll save that for later, thanx 4 the review

**hoshi-ko88-** just to let you know I wrote this chapter before I read this review, honest. We're on the same page or something, cuz it freaked me out when I read your thing, except the whole...yeah anyway enjoy and keep reviewin'... plz

**DevilsNightmare**- sorry about your grandma, it's always sad when that happens I'm still glad that you pushed that purple button on the bottom, thanx glad u like it, keep reviewin'

**darkmagic21**- snort im the coolest? No im just kidding I don't snort, I just had to do that, you loved it, it was good, that's good, it's always good to know that someone out there like this, although I really don't have to worry about it too much, thanz 4 the review

**doragon no mizu**- hey I do my best work on cliffy's, not really I just needed to end the chapter, but still, I updated, thanx for ur support (im getting tired of saying review)

**Eilian Rhoss**- glad u liked, did you know I have had people call me Rae too, but just because of my middle name, it makes me feel special, thanx for the review, hope you enjoy more

**shock-to-your-system**- well don't get too bruised up from that chair clover, tell hyper she needs to put them down, anyway I might have to check out your story one of these days, thanx for everything guys

**Mudd26**- Yea! 'Nother person who loves my story! So glad your lovin' keep the love commin' and thanx for the review

**moonarcher**- sorry about the OoCness, I tried not to but it's hard with these kind of stories. Well now you get to know what happens when she gets back, I've decided that Ricky is kind of umm..the protagonist in this story, (if that's the right word) anyway enjoy and thanx

Guess what my cousin told me! If like you see a Raven in real life, it's a sign of death! Anyway, I'll tell you this, pay attention, I kinda sorta hid something that kind of foreshadows what will probably happen in a future chapter, if you figure it out, feel free to bring it up in a review wink, wink anyway enjoy

XXX

**Chapter 7**- The Reunion

When they got to Rae's room, Ricky was still pacing the floor, his eyes glued to his cell phone gripped tightly in his hand. He didn't even notice Gar and Rae enter the room, until Rae made her presences obvious.

"So you called the cops again?" Rae stated in annoyed tone of voice, "I'm out for one night and you freak out, I'm a big girl Ricky I can take care of myself, for heaven's sake I looked after this bozo for almost 5 years." Ricky just looked at her wide eyed with a sorry look on his face.

"I'm sorry Rae, I just don't trust your friend."

"Excuse me, I'm standing right here." Gar piped up, taking a step forward, his height easily overwhelming Ricky, but he didn't seem to notice, as he gave Gar a sarcastic "I noticed" look and continued his attack on Rae.

"Rae, your like my little sister, I just don't like the thought of you running around with random creeps that you meet on the street," he raised his voice a bit as he looked down at Rae a stern look on his face.

"Well your like my father. I can't have any fun without wondering if Ricky is going to call the cops because he doesn't know where I am," she scowled back, "admit it, you didn't think I'd find my old friend did you, you thought that I'd look all around Jump City, not find him, be heartbroken, then you'd comfort me, and pray to the lord above that I'd finally fall for you, well here's the truth. I found Gar, and even if I didn't I wouldn't of ever fallen in love with you, Gar stole my heart from the day I first saw him, my only mistake was that I didn't tell him 10 years ago."

"Wait, really," Gar interjected eyes wide with delight and surprise, "I thought you were just barely tolerating me for those first two years." Rae smiled, shaking her head, before wrapping her arms around his neck and whispering in his ear.

"Yeah, really, you know you're awfully cute when you get that look on your face." She just stood there hugging him, standing on her tip-toes to reach his shoulder. He gave her a cheesy little grin, and returned the hug.

Ricky stood there looking on with a look of disgust on his face as if he was watching a bear kill and eat a helpless fawn, (AN- it's not a pretty sight, trust me I've seen it happen) instead of two people just sharing a moment of their time together. "I'm still here you know." Ricky snarled, Gar looked at him over Rae's shoulder and gave him a mocking "I noticed" look, that Ricky had given him just minutes before. He just glared in return, Rae seemed to have no clue to what was going on.

"So Ricky," she conversed, letting go of Gar and turning to face him. "Where are Lynn and Mason?" Ricky simply shrugged his shoulder's as Rae put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow in that you-had-better-tell-me-or-else look.

"They're out looking for you," Ricky sighed, his shoulders slumping over in defeat.

"Thanks, see ya, later," Rae said as she dug her cell phone out of her bag, grabbed Gar's hand and lead him out of the room, leaving a distraught looking Ricky behind.

Once outside, Rae started to drag Gar towards the carnival. "Rae where are we going? What time is it?" he asked in a whiney voice, "Rae..." she finally turned around dropping his hand.

"We are going to the carnival, Lynn and Mason tend to go do fun stuff whenever I'm 'missing'" Rae explained, "and it's...3:00, come on, let's go." she grabbed his hand again and started to pull him toward the carnival, but he wouldn't move.

"Rae, I have to get home," he explained looking around, "I told Kori and Dick to show up at 4:00, and assuming neither of them has changed, at least one of them will be early."

"Oh, okay," she replied, her face falling, her hand suddenly feeling heavy in his, until it fell limply to her side, "I'll see you then." She forced a small smile, before turning to find her friends.

"Wait, Rae!" Gar called, she turned to face him, the same disappointed look on her face. "Aren't you coming? You have an invite too." His eyes were big, pleading her to come with him.

"I can't" she sighed, "if you told Vic that I'm not Raven, and I show up, what's he gonna think?" she saw the saddened look on his face, she touched his cheek lovingly, "but I'll come tomorrow, I promise." That seemed to cheer him up, as well as herself, as he gave her a quick good-bye kiss, lingering a bit, procrastinating the moment they had to leave each other's side.

XXX

When Rae finally tracked down Lynn and Mason, they were waiting in the longest line she had seen, for the biggest roller coaster in the park, _The Twister_ (AN- yeah, I know it's corny)

"Hey, look who it is," Mason greeted as Rae jumped the fence to join the duo, but not without a few groans from the rest of the line behind them. "Where have you been?"

"Gar and I went out last night," she replied simply with a shrug, Lynn and Mason looked at each other, an evil glint in their eyes, before smirking smugly at her.

"What kind of things did you two do?" Lynn asked raising a single eyebrow, keeping the same suggestive look on her face, her. Mason was leaning forward.

"Yeah what kind of things," he said, mocking Lynn's expression. A small smile played on the girl's lips as she pulled herself up to her full height.

"We broke into our old house," she replied, sounding quite proud of herself. The smirks on the couple's faces, turned to ones of surprise. "No one lives there anymore, it hasn't been lived in for 10 years." Lynn and Mason accepted this with a nod.

"So...what did you do at your old place?" Lynn questioned, returning to her previous questioning. She crossed her arms and put all her weight on her lower back with a I-know-what-you-did-now-spill kind of look.

"Yeah, what did you do at your old place?" Mason repeated once again. Rae looked at him in slightly annoyed.

"Why don't you go be a pest somewhere else," Rae said sarcastically, Mason just put a girly-preppy look on his face, and put his hand in his hip. From behind him, Lynn jumped on his back, throwing her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, in a piggy-back fashion. She grinned a rather cheesy grin at Rae before mouthing the words 'Is he a good kisser?'

Rae giggled while nodding her response. Lynn gave a small giggle too. Mason, who was completely confused about the whole thing, looked at Rae, then over his shoulder at Lynn, then at Rae again.

"Wait, what did I miss?" he asked, eyes wide in wonder. Lynn kissed then pinched Mason's cheek.

"Isn't he cute when he's confused," she joked, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck and placing her chin on his shoulder. His forehead was crinkled and his lips stuck out a bitas he tortuously pondered what was happening.

"Mason, go be oblivious somewhere else," Rae teased, mocking herself. He smiled and shrugged off the entire ordeal as well as Lynn.

The line moved forward slowly and the trio chatted about random things, until they came to a point where they couldn't find a single thing to talk about.

Rae leaned against a fencepost, looking at the worn-down, painted tornado with buggy eyes, and an evil looking smirk on his face. It cheesily held a 'hand' out and had a thought bubble that read "Must be this tall to experience the TWISTER!" Beside that was a black sign, with white writing that read-

**The Twister**

This is a high intensity ride

Stay seated at all times (AN- duh!)

Do not ride this if you...

have a history of seizures and/or heart attacks

have any broken bones, or other serious injuries

are pregnant

Rae studied the sign for a while, until Mason and Lynn dragged her to her spot to load the Ride. As the ride operators strapped her in, she couldn't help but fell like, deep down, something was wrong...but what?

XXX

Gar snuck though the front door and closed it as silently as possible. Unfortunately for him he had four ears, (okay, so if you want to get technical, it's 3) listening for the creek of the door. When he turned to enter the house, he saw a large mutt bounding toward him, his pink tongue flapping at the side of his mouth.

"No, no Heinz," Gar said eyes wide, his hands waving in front of him, "Stay down boy, down." The dog had Gar backed up against the door when he jumped up. Hienz was tall enough for his front paws to reach his shoulders as he licked Gar's face.

"He-Heinz, patewee." He spat trying to push the dog off him, "Yeah, I'm glad to see you too, buddy, now get down." Heinz finally gave up and returned to his normal four feet. "Where's Cy? Did you eat him boy?"

"No, not yet," Vic answered from the doorway, "So what's up, where have you been?" While squatting, Gar playfully scratched his dog behind the ears. He just shrugged at Vic's question. "Come on, you two were all over the news today, what were you doing?"

"I know," he said casually, not even giving Vic the slightest bit of information. He gave Heinz one last pat on the head and stood up. "Her friend called her in, she told me he does it a lot back where they come from."

"Okay, but that's not the point, man." He complained, "The point is, is that you just met this girl, and you totally just disappeared with her last night...unless there's something you're not telling me." The last comment made Gar's ears twitch, he met Vic's stare with his own smart-ass stare, as if to say, 'what if there is.'

Vic just turned to the living room, but not before he turned back to Gar, "You know, your still a little grass-stain."

Gar gave him a goofy grin, "No matter what you do, you'll still be a bucket of bolts." Vic snickered, as he continued to the living room, and flopped on the same chair he had sat in that morning, Gar followed him into the living room, and asked, "You want something to drink, I got a great local brew."

"Sure, why not," Vic agreed, "Where'd you get this chair, I'm really liking it." The large man, reclined and sunk into the heavily cushioned chair.

"Here ya go," Gar said throwing him a brown bottle, "_Moose Poop_ (AN-I was actually at an airport that served a brew called Moose Poop) it's good, not like it sounds. I got that chair with the house, I rent from a co-worker when her husband passed away she was looking to sell, I told her I would just rent as long as she left some appliances, she just threw in the chair with all that good stuff. Hey sometimes Shelly ain't all that evil."

Just then the their was a knock on the door, Gar shoot a quick glance at the clock 3:32, _Ha I told her so,_ he mentally giggled (Not that guys giggle at all) as he walked towards the door. When he opened the door, he was met by a beaming smile, and a pair of bright green eyes.

"Beast Boy!" Kori squealed, "You got so big." She pulled him into a hug, although, careful so it wasn't as lethal as her old ones. Gar noticed the infant strapped to her back, and gave her a curious smile.

"Star, where'd you get that," he just had to ask. She calmly smiled and pulled Molly to her front, and held her out to Gar.

"Where else do you get them," she giggled, "Her name's Molly. Do you want to hold her?" Gar's eyes got big, as he started stuttering.

"Uh-um, I don't think, wait, you can talk!" He exclaimed. Kori giggled again, and nodded, as she shoved the baby girl into Gar's arm's, Gar held Molly awkwardly, while attempting to follow his former team-mate into his living room.

"Hey Kori, or should I say Starfire," Vic greeted, lifting himself out of the chair and opening his arms, Kori gladly accepted and hugged the large black man, still beaming. When Vic saw Gar stumble through the door, attempting to hold the baby. "Who is this...and why did you give her to Gar?" Vic gently grabbed the infant, holding her as if it was something he had done everyday in his life.

"This is Molly, she's my daughter," She explained, "I think she likes you." Molly had grabbed Vic's finger and was attempting to stick it on her mouth, with an amazing amount of drool.

"Who's the daddy," Gar asked, a smirk on his face, as he ran and flopped down on the couch, and Vic sat back down in 'his' chair. Suddenly Kori froze and her smile faded, she and Dick hadn't gone over this.

"Um...my husband," she cleverly replied, but her voice sounded nervous, nervous enough to make Gar turn onto his stomach and look at her with that okay-who-is-he-really.

"Who's your hubby?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows, Kori stood there smiling awkwardly, "Come on, you should of brought him, we could of always had a fun time messin' with him, I mean he does know you were a titan."

"Yes, he knows," she squeaked, she began looking around his house, then at her watch, and back around the house. "Do you have a bathroom?"

"Yeah, down the hall to the left." (AN-It's always down the hall to the left) Gar answered, pointing toward the hallway, Kori nodded and followed his finger. When Vic heard the bathroom door shut and lock, he turned to Gar.

"She's acting kinda strange," he pointed out, Gar nodded in agreement, as he reached over and started petting the top of Molly's head.

"This girl's gotta lotta hair. And it's so soft too." he seemed to be enjoying this, "She really is pretty cute. You think that Kor really has a husband, maybe that's why she was acting weird."

"I don't know, she really doesn't seem the type." Vic said, wrinkling his eyebrows, just then there was another knock on the door, as Gar fell to the floor with a thud. The knocking came again, this time a little more impatiently.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Gar called as he stumbled toward the door, who ever was at the door was persistent in knocking, and decided that he needed to knock right as the door was opened, sending his clenched fist into Gar's face.

"Oh, sorry," Dick apologized, as Gar opened his eyes and rubbed his nose. "How's it going Gar?"

"Well, aside from being punched in the nose, life is going great," He replied, "Come on in." Dick didn't waste anytime obeying his friend's orders, as quickly found his way into the living room, where he was greeted by Vic, and unknown to his former teammates, his daughter.

"Hey buddy lookin' good," Vic teased looking over his shoulder.

"Same to you," Dick replied, as he looked around the room,"Anyone else here yet? Ah, whose this?" Dick leaned over the arm of the chair, sticking his finger out to Molly. Molly's big green eyes looked up into Dick's icy blue one's, as she released the grip on Vic's finger and stretched her hands out to her father.

"I think Molly likes you, Dick," Gar said, nudging him in the side with his elbow, "got a little girlfriend do ya."

"Is she yours?" Dick asked, looking up at his formerly-green friend.

"God no, Vic had to take her away from me," he joked, "he was afraid I'd kill her." They laughed for a little while, until Molly started whining reaching desperately for Dick. "How long is she gonna take in the bathroom, her kid needs her."

"Ahk," Molly called, "Ahd." She was squirming on Vic's lap.

"Man, you better take her," Vic said trying to hand the girl to him. "Take her before she explodes."

"Dah," she shrieked, "Dah-dee."

"What? What did you say Molly?" Dick asked with a smile, taking the girl in his arms. "Kori! Kori, come here, I think she said her first word!" Gar and Vic looked at their friend in full confusion, as the red-head came running around the corner.

"Daddy!" Molly shrieked again. Kori was beaming, as she wrapped her arms tightly around her husband's neck.

"So, wait...I'm confused," Gar whined, "So Molly is your daughter too?" The blue-eyed man nodded.

"We've been married for... 4 years now." He said counting the years on his fingers, Kori nodded, grabbing their baby from her husband.

"Sit, sit." Gar insisted in a fake fancy-ish accent, "So tell me, did you guys stay together after we all went our separate ways?" The couple sat down on the couch, and Gar sat down on his coffee table.

"Actually no," Kori replied, "I went back to Tamaran for about 3 years, and I just missed earth so I came back and-"

"And, I found her wondering around on the sidewalks," he interrupted, "I picked her up and then, next thing I know we're living together." Kori nodded showing that he wasn't lying, she then looked at the two boys with bottles in hand, listening contentedly to their story.

"How about you two?" She asked kindly, "Anyone special?" Vic shrugged and shook his head, while Gar remained motionless, she caught this and her smile widened, "Who is it _Beast Boy?" _She teased.

"Well..."

"Some girl he thinks looks like Raven," Vic snickered, "he met her at work today, they were all over the news today."

"You mean, you're the guy who 'kid-napped' that Rae Roth girl," Dick interjected, "What did you do that for?"

"Jealous friend," Gar explained, "he thought I pulled her into an alleyway, and brutally raped and murdered her." Kori sat there a disturbed look on her faceas she pulled Molly closer to her chest as if protecting her from Gar's words. "Don't worry, Star, I would never do anything like that, sorry."

"It's alright my friend," she said accepting his apology, "It's kinda scary to think that those things are really out there, and we can't help those victims anymore." Her face seemed to fall 10 stories, causing Dick to wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders.

"Actually after a couple of weeks, this was just another city," Gar shrugged, "I guess all those really bad villains we fought, just didn't find it as fun, to be dragged to jail by a bunch of old geezers in blue uniforms."

"Excuse me," Dick interjected, "I'm one of those old guys in a blue uniform...well I'm not old...yet, but you know I do get to keep fighting crime, I'm just over in Gotham this time."

"Just couldn't stay away could you," the green-eyed young man teased, pointing the top of the bottle in his hand at his friend.

"Look whose talkin'," The large black man said, kicking the table Gar was sitting on, causing him to wobble a little, "This ol' grass stain still works in the tower, he's a _tour guide." _Gar cringed, at the way Vic had said 'tour guide' had made the job sound awfully girly, "where do you think he met his little 'friend'."

"Wait, are you talking about that Rae girl?" Dick asked, leaning forward, and placing his elbows on his knees. "She sounds like she looks exactly like I would think Raven would look now-a-days."

"You have no idea,"he muttered.

"What?" Kori asked, Gar held his hands up as if to say 'nothing'. "Dick is right, we heard your guy's descriptions on the radio this morning.Beside's doesn't she go by Rae now?"

"Yep, I believe so," Vic sighed leaning back in the chair, twiddling with the ring on his finger, it was silent for the longest time, before... "You know what, I've been wearing this ring so long, I forgot what I really look like, I stopped even talking it off at home."

"Well aside from the random comment, I can't say the same," Gar sounded as if he was bragging as he pulled at the gold chain around his neck.

"It's just us, take it off already," Dick snickered, "both of you, let's see what time has done for the two of you." Vic struggled to get the ring over his knuckle, and ended up spitting on it until it finally slid of. Revealing him almost exactly how the others remembered, his face looked slightly older, and the robotic parts of him had lost a bit of their shine.

Meanwhile, Gar pulled the chain over his head, (AN- I'm guessing you know what he looks like, but I'm in a descriptive mood so, you know what I don't care) his tanned skin, turned to that good old green color, and his messy blonde hair turned to about 3 different shades of green, that had come to be there over all these years. But all in all he looked exactly like he did with his little device.

"There now it's just like old times," Kori beamed looking from face to face, but somehow this statement only served to turn Gar's smug grin into a sad look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he sighed, quickly peering out the window that looked out over his backyard, _I shuld probably do some yard work sometime_ he thought but quickly turned back to his friends, that's when his eyes, were caught by the two large green orbs, of the baby girl sitting in Kori's lap.

"Hey Star?" He questioned, Kori cocked her head, letting him know she had heard him. "Do you think maybe I could hold her?" His voice sounded nervous.

"Sure," she replied, both Vic and Dick (AN-hey it rhymes, Vic and Dick, Dick and Vic!) looked at her funny as she handed the little girl over to their friend, instructing him on what to do, "Put one hand here, watch her head, careful now, she's still little she breaks easier, there you go."

By the end of it, Molly was laying comfortably in Gar's arms, looking up at him with big tired green eyes, as he pulled her a little closer she silently let out a yawn and fell asleep in the green man's arms.

XXX

Yea! Another chapter! Anyway, I was kinda getting over a writers block with this one, so I hope it wasn't too crappy, I have to say I was like overly engrossed in "The End pt1 & pt.2" this weekend, I did make a no-no, never let a four year old watch it with you, she'll have nightmare's trust me, I was babysitting, but she liked it and she wanted to watch more. Anyway, (I say that a lot don't I) please review, with a cherry on top!

Luv ME!


	8. News Isn't Always Good

**Monkey-Fish the great**-hey you missed some good stuff, actually I only saw the middle half of part 1, well good to hear from ya, think ya

**shock-to-your-system**- well to the hyper shockers you guys are always one of my first reviews, to clover glad the bruises are gone, and to hyper good luck with the whole controlling your anger cause I know it takes me a ton just to control it a little. Anyway thanx guys glad u enjoyed

**hoshi-ko88**- good to hear from ya, thanx for all ur support

**Mudd26**- Woot! Is right, I have a friend who moved away who used to say that all the time, anyway, I was having fun with the rhyming thing, anyway coolio that you have an idea! Hope your right. Keep reading to find out:D

**moonarcher**- Ricky is probably almost always going to be up to something (like you said), so... yepers ;) anyway Rae is going to go to the reunion eventually, just not right away. Good to hear from ya keep reviewin'

**darkblade1031**- well, sorry to tell you I skipped the roller coaster ride, sorry, but there's just so much you can do with a ride. Anyway I know I loved 'em and so did the little girl's I babysit for, but I already said that so I'm extremely excited as well, glad you like my story let me know what you think of this chapter

**spiritual-s-** neither can I, thanks for the review, keep readin'

**Darkofthenight**- aw, that's the first time someone has called my story adorable, you get a gold star! Anyway thanx for the review glad you like!

**Dancingirl13**- um...okay, I'll try to do my best, I'm glad someone spoke up cause I was seriously debating whether to do it or not, it would of been a few chapter's anyway before I actually made the final decision, so thank ya, keep readin'

**girl**-well, awesome name I like the originality, glad ya like my story, keep readin' and reviewin' please!

**Bluebuttons**- I know it's pretty cool that she ain't fallin' for him huh? "Broken Heart' maybe a broken neck, hehe I'm so mean, anyway you don't mind me asking why it was a bad idea that you watched it with your little brother do you, cuz that sounds like a fun story. Anyway I love writing these stories I might be doing this until I finally live up to my dad's expectations and 'grow up' anyway, thanx for the review!

**Darkangelchic**-sorry 'bout the lack of rob/star, I'm glad you like the story, sorry that this isn' t exactly soon, but I can only do so many things at once. Thank ya

**I am working kid and my friend-** sorry its taking so long I've been having computer problems so I didn't have a computer for the longest time. But now I have a new one so enjoy..Oh and by the way I don't think I'll have any new stories anytime soon, or ever for that point, just too busy...sorry

To everyone whose review I didn't reply to I'm deeply sorry, but I'm sure you'd rather have a new chapter than to wait another 2 weeks until I got my internet to work well enough to actually check my email Oh and I've decided to make Molly a few months older than I made her in the beginning of the story, we'll just say she's around 10 months, instead of 5 months, so yeah, just a little FYI for everyone.

XXX

Chapter 8- News Isn't Always Good

Lynn, Mason, Rae, and (sadly) Ricky piled into the suburban around 6:30, Rae hadn't said a word since they had left the carnival. She wouldn't even look at Ricky when he asked her where she wanted to eat. She just sat there her shoulder turned, looking out the window, resting her head in her hand.

"Hey Rae-Rae?" Mason questioned, not waiting for acknowledgment he continued, "I'm hungry for Italian, know any good pizza places around here." Lynn laughed at his immaturity, and playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, pizza does sound good," Lynn added, leaning forward so she was resting on the back of Rae's seat, "We could always invite Ga-r."

"He's with our old friends," She replied plainly, "If you want a pizza place, considering it hasn't been closed down, there's one downtown." Her voice was set in a monotone, and a scowl was engraved on her face.

"You heard the lady Ricky step on it." Mason ordered, then turned to Rae, "You could invite all of them."

"What am I, your chauffeur." Ricky had finally lost it, "Go here, Go there, invite him. I've had it, if you want to go somewhere you can drive."

"Fine then, I will," Rae sneered, "Get out." With that he pulled over to the curb, opened the door, car still running. Rae pushed him out of the car, causing him to stumble, as she jumped over the console, put it in gear, and sped off, leaving a very angry Ricky on the side of the road.

Mason and Lynn were rolling with laughter in the back seat, as Rae sat smugly in the driver's seat. "That was so awesome, girl." Lynn raved beaming, "let's go get some pizza."

XXX

"You know you really wouldn't make a bad dad," Vic stated, as he watched Gar gently rocking Molly in his arms with a smile on his face. "They're pretty cute aren't they, both our little babies."

"I'm not a baby," Gar defended himself.

"You are the youngest though," Dick pointed out.

"So you're like the baby in this family," Kori added

"Convenient," Gar mumbled, the room became quiet with the exception of Molly occasional blubbering, and Heinz begging for attention at Gar's knee. "Go bug someone else, you big terd." The dog looked up at him with pleading eyes before dropping his tail between his legs, and crawling up on the couch and resting his head in Dick's lap.

"So...this, Rae." Dick started, rubbing the dog's ears, "What she like." he had a mischievous tone to his voice as he wrinkled his forehead. "Sounds like a keeper."

"Yeah, well she is," he replied, not really looking up from the sleeping infant, "I couldn't of asked for anyone better."

"She sure did show up at an awkward time though." Vic added, a shiver went up Gar's spine and out to the tips of his ears. He knew exactly what he meant by it. Molly felt his nervousness and she began to squirm, and whimper.

"I have absolutely no idea." he sputtered, struggling to calm down the infant in his arms. "Kor you want to take your kid." Kori nodded and giggled as she took Molly from his arms in a swift motion. In an instant the baby relaxed into her mothers arms. This seemed to be the break Gar needed, just as a large growl filled the room.

"Hienz, knock it off." he sighed, relaxing into his seat on the coffee table.

"Hey buddy that wasn't the dog," Dick snickered, raising a finger as if asking for the spotlight in the room. "That was belly, haven't eaten since we left the house, we only stopped once for the bathroom."

"The little squirt doesn't have shit for food," Vic said, "whose up for a stop at the good ol' pizza place." Every face in the room, with the exception of Molly, who in a couple years wouldn't remember anything from this day. Without another word everyone grabbed what was needed and piled into the Greyson's car, and off they were headed.

XXX

"Here we are everyone" Rae announced as they pulled into a parking space and toppled out of the car. "As a girl, when I wasn't locked in my room, I was here." Her face got serious as her mind began to drift off into a different world, her world. "This place holds a lot of memories, most of them good, a couple bad ones." It was silent for a while, as if they were letting it all sink in, or possibly because no one could come up for something to match the intensity of what Rae had just said.

"Well Miss Gloom shall we chow?" Lynn teased breaking the silence, as she grabbed her friend's arm and lead her to the door as Mason followed like a puppy behind the girls. As soon as they opened the door a bell rang signaling their arrival, and almost immediately a round young girl, who looked no older than 18, popped up in front of them with a smile, that made her look like she was about to burst at the seams.

"Good evening folks, just the three of you tonight." She chimed, Rae could hear Mason snicker in the background at how happy she appeared to be. By the look on her face Lynn was holding in a gut-rolling laugh.

"Unfortunately, we may have another one coming." Rae said rolling her eyes, the girls fat cheeks were possibly stuck in the cheesy smile that seemed to be plastered in their current position. It made her sick that someone could seem this happy, when in reality she was probably working 8 hours a day, 6 days a week, just trying to pay her way through college and still survive on Top Ramen noodles.

"Alrighty...Right this way then." She turned and began to walk toward the back of the restaurant, but was stopped by one of Rae's firm hands on her shoulder. "What is it ma'am," she said, still in a helpful tone of voice.

"I would really appreciate it if we could sit out on the deck," She said in an almost concerned tone of voice. Lynn and Mason were unfazed by this comment, since she had almost always asked to sit on the deck, by the window, where ever she could watch the cars wiz past and the people hum by. But the waitress seemed to find her request odd and gave her a confused look.

"I'm sorry miss, I can't do that," she replied, "The deck is full." Something flopped in Rae's stomach and Lynn and Mason's face's almost suddenly switched to one that I'm sure looked like they were watching a trial in which someone had just gave the inquirer the wrong answer.

"I wouldn't of said that if I were you," Lynn said shaking her head, "you don't want to know what happened to the last person who tried to put her at the back of the restaurant."

"Whoooooooooooo-plop," Mason whistled in addition, "right out the window, you see my little friend here has a slight mental obsession with seeing traffic whenever she is in a restaurant, building whatever. She has the road side apartment in her apartment building, and the diner where she works, she serves the window section."

"Thank you Mason for telling my life story, but I can take care of myself." Rae turned back to the hostess, and crossed her arms across her chest, and put an evil looking smirk on her face, "Now, I'm sure you can find us a nice table outside."

The girl's eye's were wide with fear, as she shakily nodded, "Yes ma'am, right this way." With that the waitress pushed past the three, and started a new path toward the deck.

XXX

(Meanwhile)

"Just like the good old days," Dick said with a sigh of contentment, leaning back in his chair, his right hand behind his head and his left gently rubbing the back of his wife's shoulder.

"Yes, it is," Kori added, handing the shinny silver spoon, that was sitting on the table to the infant in her lap, who shoved it in her mouth and began drooling on it profusely. She made a few gleeful gurgles, before throwing her hands up in the air and causing the spoon to fall to the ground with a clang.

"Gah!" She shrieked, trying to reach down to get it, but Kori's grip was too strong for the infant to escape, "Ahg!" she cried in deafeat and slumped back against her mother's chest.

Gar and Vic chuckled at the infants actions. It was nice to be able to sit down with everyone again and just enjoy a meal. _Well, almost everyone,_ Gar thought looking over his shoulder toward the door.

"Why so nosy today, buddy?" Vic quizzed, noticing his friend peer over his shoulder for about the tenth time tonight. Gar just shrugged in reply but didn't say a word, as he turned back to the table, took a big swig of water and slumped deeper into his chair.

"He's kinda quiet today too," Kori said with a smile, "bah!" Molly added grabbing at her mother's hand to stick it in her mouth.

"Sorry, guys just thinking," he said, "that girl yesterday-"

"Oh, yes food's here," Dick interupted, as he sat up strait in his chair. Vic leaned back and allowed the server to place the large platter's on the table, hungrily rubbing his hands together.

"Dig in," Vic invited more to himself than anyone else. Kori gracefully pulled a few pieces of pizza of the table and placed them in front of her. She laughed as the boys began to act as if they really were teenagers again, ravenously pulling piece from piece.

"Hey, save some for me you-whoa" Kori suddenly stopped herself and contented herself with staring at something over Gar's shoulder. "There's a blast from the past, you guys look at that girl, doesn't she look exactly like-"

"Gar!"

"Rae?" Gar turned around to see Rae standing in the doorway, two of her friends behind her. He stood up and ran to her wrapping her in a hug that pulled her off the ground. She let out a quick laugh, before he put her down and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, maybe you were wrong Star," Dick whispered into his wife's ear, "I don't think Raven would be acting like that."

"I know but doesn't she,"

"Yeah, I see the resemblance." At this point Gar was pulling Rae over to the table. Although she was shaking her head and saying no, you could she a twinkle in her eye that seemed to say, 'I should be dragging you over there,'

"You guys this is Rae," Gar smiled as he introduced her as if she had never seen them before in her life. Rae flashed a quick smile, but it was gone almost as soon as it had showed up.

"Hi, how are you guys," she said, she was enjoying tricking them into thinking that she wasn't who she was. Her eyes then caught the infant sitting on Kori's lap, and a big smile crossed her face, "oh, whose this?" she asked lightly patting what the dark red fuzzy hair growing out of her head.

"G-hi!" Molly shrieked sticking her hands out to the woman reaching for her. Kori picked her up and held her out to Rae.

"That's Molly," Gar said, "She's Kori_and_ Dick's kid. They're the two I was telling you about, turns out they're _married_." There was this huge grin on Gar's face as everyone stood there looking at him like he was crazy, except Rae who just looked at the couple sitting across the table.

"Married, huh?" she smirked, as she rearranged the way she was holding Molly and sat down on Gar's lap, he didn't argue as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Lynn and Mason were silent as if it felt awkward to be around, unknown to them, the former titans.

"Look at them, you two," Kori squealed patting Vic and Dick's arms (AN- I never get tired of that). "Aren't they just adorable, you would of never known that they just met yesterday." While she said this she made eye contact with Gar as if to say, I know. He gulped, and at this precise moment something clicked in Lynn's head.

"Wait a minute," She spoke up, "Didn't you say Gar was, like an old fr..."

"No, he's not," Rae interrupted, raising her eyebrows. In that if-you don't-shut-up-I'll-beat-you-until-your-an-inch-from-insanity look. Lynn nodded with a frightful look on her face as she gripped onto Mason's arm. "Oh yeah, Lynn and Mason, this is Vic, Kori, and Dick. And you guys know Gar. Vic, Kori, and Dick these are my friends Lynn and Mason."

"Hey Rae?" (AN- im just a rhyming machine!) Gar questioned, Rae rearranged Molly on her lap, and looked over her shoulder, "Where's that Ricky guy, that keeps interrupting us, you know the one that doesn't like me too much." Mason let out a laugh, which attracted the attention of not just everyone at the table but everyone out on the deck.

"Rae left him on the side of the road," He sputtered out between laughs, "you should of seen his face it was priceless." Lynn stood beside him and rubbed his back, but her face was split in two with the widest smile you've ever seen. "It was pretty funny, he deserved it too he was being such a dick."

Rae felt Gar shake with laughter underneath her, she knew he was proud of her for what she had done to him, and it made her smile. Suddenly a small snoring sound was coming from Rae's lap, at first it startled her but when she saw that the baby in her arms was sleeping soundley.

"She's quite the little snorer ain't she," Vic commented with a chuckle, "what side does she get it from?" He leaned back in his chair smirking at the couple who just pointed at the other.

"I think it might be Star," Rae whispered into Gar's ear, "you know it was hard to get a wink in having the room next to her." They laughed silently for a while. As they watched Dick and Kori decided who snored louder. The more they listened, the happier she was about staying in a hotel with her friends instead of with the others at Gar's house. Although who knew who would of been louder. (AN- sorry that kinda skipped the filter)

"One of you two want her back," Rae said as she offered Molly to her parents, Dick grabbed the sleeping infant, whose head lolled to his shoulder when he held her to his chest. Without Molly, Rae leaned back into Gar's body as he gently wrapped his arms around his waste. "So what are you guys up to tonight?" Rae asked, everyone looked at each other than back to her. Then, as if they had it planned, they all shrugged at the same time.

"We're kinda just playing by ear until Monday," Vic answered, with a slightly guessing look on his face. "Just one and a half more days, but the problem is, wittle Gar here doesn't have his old girlfriend to bug all next week."

"Old girlfriend huh?" Rae smirked winking at Gar, "Too bad, I woulda liked to meet her, probably a good thing though, you know no competition or anything, what was she like anyway?"

A sly smile snaked across the three's faces, and a nervous one covered Gar's, as Vic took a deep breath.

"Well she's,"

"Depends which one are we talking about here?" Kori interrupted, "Are we talking about the one who won't come or the one who can't come." Rae could tell by the look on the boys faces it took a minute to figure out that she was debating whether they were discussing her, or Terra, (AN- through gritted teeth cuz we cant forget about her now can we).

"I wanna hear about the one who won't come," Rae suggested, patting Gar on the leg, "She sounds kinda cool."

"Oh she was very nice."

"When she wanted to be."

"Dick, shut up," Kori sassed, "She kinda reminds me of you in a sort of odd-grown-up-more-laid-back kind of way."

"At first glance you would of turned and walked the other way," Vic added, Gar bounced the leg Rae was sitting on quickly forcing her to stifle a giggle. "But not in a bad way at all, she was small but she was kind of intimidating, you definitely wanted to stay on her good side."

Gar ran a hand up Rae's back, it was as if he was trying to distract her with his touch. Which by the way he was doing an excellent job at it too. "Are you two even listening?" Lynn interrupted, Rae looked back at her friend with a blush and noticed that the usual blob at her side was gone.

"Lynn, where's Mason?" Rae asked, looking around. "He's in the bathroom, he snuck away, not too long ago he should be back any...now."

"Rae! Rae, check this out," Mason called running toward the table waving what looked like a newspaper above his head. "This is so sweet check this out."

"Mason, that's a tabloid," Lynn giggled, "they never print anything real."

"But this one's different!" He proclaimed, slapping the print down in front of Rae and Gar. _Oh my God, he's right_, Rae thought as she read the headline in bold print. Gar sat wide eyed with his hand over his mouth, as the other three shifted there eyes from the front page article, to the couple sitting across the table, and then at each other.

But the bold words on the table seemed to be spelling out trouble as well as _Titans Return?_

XXX

Just because everyone who reviewed to that little note was so nice and understanding about my situation, I decided to update a little quicker than expected. Thanks guys, sorry I don't have any stories to tell. TTFN! Luv y'all GG


	9. One Down, Two to Go

**Mr.giraffe800-**whoo hoo is right, just keep praying I can keep it up now, and we don't turn out like last time, cuz we don't want another one of those.

**TheQueenofSerpents**-thanks for the review glad you like it!

**Shock-to-your-System**- the hyper shockers strike again! Well Rae that's something we have in common...well almost, my names LeRae I just go by Rae. You must remember Ricky's probably not smart enough to actually do anything about it. So yeah, maybe he will eventually but what do I know I'm writing the story...wait a minute. Thanks guys keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! PS I say hi back!

**Nos482**- What? I'm seriously missing something. Well I'm glad you like the story, but I'm goiing to have to look into this, keep reading! Even though you totally confused me

**The Riddler-**Well, since I don't actually remember what your reviews said, I'll have to go back and look at them, wait you were the one...nevermind that something else, anyway thanks for reviewin'! Wait, I just read your other review I'm still confused, I think my head might explode it's working to hard, anyway in a sing-songy voice I bet you're wrong, I bet you're wrong. Now that that's outta my system, same again keep reading!

**Reeltreble1031**- Oh, sorry bout that, The author notes just kinda annoy me so I just delete them and put a chapter in their place, yes you say kick ass too! I'm sorry my friends think it's weird when I say things are kick ass, so well, I'll update as soon as I can just for that! Keep kickin' ass!

**Moonarcher**- Well, I think it's funny how everyone thinks Ricky did it okay so two people but still Ricky doesn't know that Rae's Raven so how could he of done it, who knows maybe he did, only I know, I'm really peppy today so who knows what I could do. PS I think he's evil too!

**Lotie**- I much enjoyed the poem, it was great! I'm glad you like the story enough to write a rhyme for a review. I must say I'm flattered. Well glad you like it, Thanks!

**Michellehail44**- haha, well mines down the hall to the left, actually both of our bathroom are. Anyway, glad you know where your bathroom is. Glad you like the story, thanks for the review hope you keep reading.

Well here's a little something for you all, a quick update. Hope y'all like, maybe I'm on a roll or something, anyway if there's any typo's I apologize now cuz I had to switch this story to my new laptop. Hope ya like cuz well I like it when people like my stories.

XXX

**Chapter 9-One Down, Two to Go.**

"Oh shit," Gar swore under his breath, resting his forehead between Rae's shoulder blades, "We're in trouble girl." Rae's expression was one of pure regret, and even with all of the thoughts running through her mind, she still managed to just barely hear Gar repeat, the words shit, and damn over and over.

"Well that can't be good," Dick sighed an annoyance to his voice, Kori rubbed his shoulder in that 'it's okay' kinda way.

"Wait, how is it not a good thing?" Lynn asked, obviously confused, "Didn't they like save all you guys when you were younger?" Kori cracked a big smile, while Dick held in a laugh and Vic rubbed his hand over his face in amusement.

"You see Lynn,"Gar explained when he saw her confusion double, "They did help this city...a lot. But what do you notice about the city nowadays?" He didn't wait for her answer before continuing. "There aren't any crazy lunatics running around robbing banks and killing people. There was only about two weeks of craziness after they left. But I guess it just wasn't fun for them anymore, you know, they could actually get away with stuff. So if the Titans are back, so are the villains."

"Nice save," Rae whispered into his ear. Yet somehow the sound reached Kori, and her ears perked up, as if she needed even more evidence to prove what she already suspected.

"Besides," Kori added keeping her eyes on Rae, "I don't think they would _all_ come back at one time. They wouldn't want to endanger the city." The dark-haired girl shuddered under her old friend's gaze.

"Besides, Mason, it's a tabloid they don't ever tell the truth" Rae pointed out. "You believed them when they said that a two headed alien baby was found in the arctic temperatures in Russia."

"Haha, I remember that," Gar smiled, Rae looked at him queerly (AN- that's another one of those weird words that are fun to say), returning his expression to the worried looking serious look. "I mean, she's right they never tell the truth."

"But look here," Mason defended opening the paper to a page in the middle. On the page was a black and white photo of the Tower in the dead of night, but you could see a light on, the title read _Could the Titans be Back?_ And below that were the words, _Light seen on in the tower hours after closing time. _Mason placed his finger about half way down the first column, and began to read, "An anonymous resource informed us of the light that was seen on in the tower at about 12:37 last night. The light appeared to be on about the 5th floor of the ten story building, we are not for sure exactly what room it was, but were informed it was most likely the common room. This could only mean the return of the one time heros."

Dick and Vic looked close to laughing, and Kori just sat there shaking her head with a smile on her face. Mason noticed this and seemed to shrink into himself.

"Hey you're a smiley one aren't you, don't you think this could happen." He directed at Kori, whining as if he was a little boy. Lynn was at his side in a minute, whispering something in his ear. He got a sly look on his face as he nodded. "We should be going, you coming Rae-Rae?"

All of a sudden Kori and Gar started laughing. Gar's laughter was cut short by Rae's elbow in his gut. But Rae couldn't help but eye Kori suspiciously as her laughter began to simmer.

"You have a problem with my name?" Rae asked with a smirk.

"Not at all," she replied, "it just reminded me of something."

"Never mind whatever resemblance there might of been," Dick whispered to Vic, "There ain't no way she would let anyone call her that." Vic snickered slightly with a nod.

"Told ya," Vic said out loud, turning everyone's attention to him.

"Told him what?" Rae questioned, looking not at the big black man, but at the cop sitting across the table.

"That uh...um...Vic? What did you tell me?" Gar and Kori glared at him, as Dick played nervously with his hands.

"That I was um...right and Gar was uh...wrong." Vic saved.

"Sure," She commented sarcastically, "Hey Gar can I stay her a little longer with you guys?"

"Yeah, of corse." He replied, earning a glared from the other two guys, "Isn't that right guys she can stay." The two were mumbling an uncomprehensible reply.

"Yes, she can." Kori said for them, kicking Dick in the shin. "It'll be a good chance for us to get to know you better."

"Good then," Rae shrugged, "I'll catch up with you two later, just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Which isn't much," Gar added.

"Shut up," Rae said rolling her eyes and shaking her head. The five watched the two leave, both with a secretive smile on their face. "I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom." With that Rae pushed herself off of Gar, and started walking back into the building.

"Rae wait," Kori shouted after her, Rae turned around to face the girl, "I have to go too, we'll go together." Rae felt something flutter through her, fear maybe excitement. They began to walk together toward the bathroom. Both waiting for the other to say something to let them know what the other was thinking.

XXX

"God damn her!" Ricky cursed as he trudged down the side walk, it had begun to get chilly and his sweatshirt was still in the car, that Rae had kicked him out of. (AN-in case any of you forgot) he vaguely remembered where the pizza place was, from his own days growing up in Jump City. He was never one to hang out there a lot, and it wasn't like he would go to dinner with the family very often.

Suddenly a dark blue blur buzzed by him. The suburban. _Finally,_ he though with a sigh of relief, and turned around to chase the SUV down. Little did he know the person he was looking for wasn't in the suburban. Rae was still off doing whatever she pleased with Gar, and Lynn and Mason. Well, those two had plans of their own.

XXX

"Aw man Lynn," Mason whined, as his stomach growled. "I didn't even get anything to eat, and why do you get to drive?"

"Cause I don't trust you behind the wheel of anything bigger than a trike." Lynn giggled, "besides I'm going to surprise you with our destination. Rae told me about it once when it was just us two."

"Do you know how to get there?" Mason questioned with a smirk. Lynn blushed but didn't answer. With a laugh Mason placed a hand on her leg. "Well, this otta be interesting." Lynn just smiled as she looked at his hand and then at him.

"LYNN! EYES ON THE ROAD!" Mason exclaimed as they found themselves on the wrong side of the yellow line. Lynn quickly swerved to avoid an oncoming truck, but had to pull over to catch her breath.

"Lynn are you gonna be okay?" Mason asked her, gently rubbing her shoulder. The blonde girl leaned forward onto the steering wheel and began crying. "Don't cry Lynn, please, it was an accident we're okay there's nothing wrong with the car." He was trying so hard to calm her down, but nothing he was doing was working, so he unfastened her seatbelt and pulled her over the console to his lap. Humming in her ear and rocking her like she was a baby. She eventually stopped crying and he kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks Mase," she said smiling weakly, her eyes still red and swollen from crying. "You're so sweet. You're kinda a keeper." Mason beamed down at her.

"So now how bout my surprise?" He asked, as Lynn climbed back into the drivers and they kept driving.

XXX

"So when did you meet Gar?" Kori asked Rae as she held the door to the bathroom open. "To be totally honest I think he picked an odd time to be picking up girls."

"Why do you say that?" Rae questioned as if she was oblivious to what was going on. She entered a stall, but Kori kept on talking.

"You see when we were all younger," She spoke through the stall door, "we had another friend, she isn't here today, actually I'd be surprised if she came up to us and said 'hi guys remember me?' Anyway, her and Gar always kinda had an eye for each other, would never admit it to each other, kinda like Dick and I used to be, only worse." Rae smiled remembering how secretly obvious Robin and Starfire were. "Still sometime I wonder where they would be today if they would of stuck by each other."

That comment made a shiver go up her spine, where would they be if she had told Beast Boy she had loved him that night at the boardwalk? Would they be married and have little freak kids. (AN-sorry guys, but think about it they would have some pretty freaky kids.) That was almost a scary thought.

A loud flush, snapped Rae out of her thinking stage, she flushed the toilet and joined Kori by the sinks. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry I got to talking about her didn't I. I'm sure she would of loved that." she added with a hint of sarcasm.

"No, no it's okay, I can handle it," Rae said wiping her hands, "I'm used to the talking with Lynn and Mason around, those two talk non-stop, but they're so cute together when they're silent." Kori laughed. Rae began to walk toward the door, but Kori never moved.

"I know," she said in a hushed voice, "I know who you are."

Rae turned to her with a sigh, "Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"Actually no," Kori shrugged, "you've changed a lot Raven, I actually can't believe it's you, and it's not because of a new haircut either."

"Don't tell the guys though...please?" She asked, "I have too much fun watching them think it's not me." Kori giggled and nodded. As she embraced her friend for the first time in ten years.

XXX

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Vic asked his buddies, "I don't know anybody who takes that long in the bathroom."

"They're girls," Dick answered, "they take longer to pee, plus they have to primp afterwards, so they always look good for us."

"Dude, remember how long Star always used to take in the bathroom, everyday," Gar commented, "And even Raven from time to time."

"Just be thankful we only had two girls," Vic added, "just think of the hell we would of had to go through if we had three."

"Wait, we lived in a ten story building," Dick interjected, "why didn't we ever just use another bathroom?" That question left the other two speechless, as they cocked their heads trying to think of good reason.

Just then the girls came back, side by side laughing. Kori walked over to her side of the table and gave Dick a big kiss. "Hey we were just talking about you," he said after licking his lips. He never got tired of that no matter how many times she did it.

Then there was Rae who settled back down in her respective spot on Gar's lap, she leaned back and lightly kissed his ear. "She knows doesn't she," he whispered to her. Rae cracked him a big smile.

"You bet."

The five sat there talking, kinda like old times, but at the same time not. Rae kinda missed being able to talk about her teenage adventures, and would have preferred it if they would have said something too. But all in all Rae enjoyed the time she was getting with her old friends.

By about 6:30 the sun began to sink below the harbor, the tower on the horizon was being swallowed by it's beautiful rays. Everyone began to walk back to the car, it was then they realized that they didn't have enough seats.

"Well, this is unfortunate," Gar said nudging Rae in the side, "I guess Rae and I will have to walk."

"Are you guys sure?" Kori asked sliding into the passenger's seat. Giving Rae a sly smile. The couple nodded, and the three shrugged and piled into the car. Driving off toward Gar's house.

"Do you think they'll remember where I live?" He asked her, as he grabbed her hand and began to lead her down the sidewalk.

"Let's hope so," she said but she kept a solemn look to her face, as they continued not really saying anything just enjoying each other's company for as long as they could. Rae was thinking hard about what Kori had said to her earlier that day in the bathroom.

"Gar?"

"Yeah, Rae?"

"Today in the bathroom..."she started, but she couldn't finish it seemed almost awkward to bring it up, "never mind, I don't really want to discuss it right now, you know what we should go somewhere tonight."

"Where?"

"Somewhere I haven't been in a long time, but here's the thing I don't want to get there like I normally did," She admitted softly, "I want to like normal people." Gar agreed as they took a "short cut" to his house. (A.k.a. Rae transported them after they snuck into an alley way.) And hoped into his little mustang, and drove off.

The blue car drove along the winded roads, through the trees, until they came to a grassy point. Gar parked the car and they got out and stood there arms around each other, just looking at the radiant full moon, and the stars playing amongst themselves.

"You can't always see the stars from the city," Gar said, running his fingers through her hair.

"They're beautiful aren't they," Rae said smiling out at the stars, resting her head on Gar's chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Yes, you are," he replied, taking her chin and lifting her mouth to his. They just sat there kissing in the moonlight. Until Gar pulled away and ran his hand down Rae's arm, "You're cold."

"No shit sherlock," she retorted, pulling him closer to her, feeling his body radiating heat against hers.

"I have a blanket in the car, hold on." He said as he opened his door and crawled over the driver's seat just to get to the back were an army green wool blanket sat. "Here it is," he declared grabbing it and draping it around his lover's shoulders. She grabbed the corners with her hands, and wrapped her arms around Gar's back, so the blanket went around them both.

"I got you in my trap now," she teased, pulling his body close to her again. She began to walk backwards toward the car, pulling him with her. "Come pop a squat." She told him dragging him onto the hood of the car with a kiss.

They stayed like that for a while, him on top of her, just kissing. There was nothing more, no fondling, no stripping, just a long loving kiss. Until she broke apart, and he pulled her up to sit next to him, so they were leaning on the windshield.

"I love you, Rae you know that right?"

"Yeah, I love you too." It almost brought tears to her eyes that he had never given up on her. That he kept on loving her for those ten years away, just as she had done for him. When he said he loved her you could see it in his eyes that he was totally serious, that he meant it with all his heart.

"Hey Beast Boy," She spoke softly, she could feel him laugh slightly at the mention of his old name, "Today in the bathroom, Kori made a comment, about how she wondered where we would be if we had stuck together after the break-up."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, what do you think our lives would be like if we just would of come clean that night before we left." She confessed, "Would we be married, would we be even more distant than we were, would we have lead the lives we're living now?"

"I don't know Rae," he said, "but I do know that we're here now, we have each other, and if that ten years apart did anything for us, I believe it made us even stronger." Rae smiled, he was right. They were together now and that's all that mattered. Not that they didn't want to be like Dick and Kori but they didn't need that, they just needed each other.

"But we can always go relive that night," Gar said, "The boardwalk party is in a couple nights. We could go again, me and you."

"I'd like that." Rae replied, as she laid her head on his chest. They just sat there together, Rae played with the chain around Gar's neck, and he played with her hair. (AN-he seems to be doing that a lot doesn't he) Their company was enough.

"Gar, is anyone up here?" Rae asked him seemingly out of the blue. He sat up slightly and looked around.

"No."

'Can you take this off," She asked pulling at his chain, "I want to see the real you." He gave her a toothy grin and took it off, returning his skin to it's green tone. She kissed the tip of his pointy ear, and whispered her 'thank you.' She lay there her arm wrapped around his abs her head on his chest with his arms around her waist, the blanket hung over her head like her cloak used to. They lay there side by side until sleep found them both. Little did they know that two pairs of spying eyes were watching them, from behind a rock.

XXX

You can probably tell Robin and Cyborg aren't my favorite characters in the world, this kinda gives me the room to make them seem slightly more stupid than they really are. Thats why I like writing these things so much. My sister likes that I made them both kinda oblivious.

I got a laptop for X-mas, so I can type whenever I want, this one didn't take so long good thing huh? Anyway if you don't know who the eyes belong to I'm going to hunt you need to put a bullet in your head, cause it's practically obvious! Anyway I don't know how many chapters I'm gonna write still probably about 3 or 4 but there's a good chance I won't write anymore after that. It'll just be too hard to stay in it with Teen Titans being cancelled and all, well hope you like TTFN

GG


	10. Would You Rather

**Darkest Midnight**-well I have some good news I'm not going to kill you for two reasons 1) My heart's too big and the only thing I've ever killed is a snake I accidently ran over with the lawn mower and 2) I don't have a gun. Psst. I think your right. So there's another reason I'm not going to kill, man your on a roll! Well thanks for the review! Glad u like it.

**Obezed**-Well, I actually only have a few more chapters left and although the final chapter is still kinda subject to change, but my brilliant has the next three chapters set up already, and I'm sure you will love them. Well I hope so anyway. I'll try to get more Rob/Star in there, I just have to get BB/Rae settled just a bit more, but hopefully this chapter will make you happy. Thanks for the advice and the review!

**Moonarcher**- I know it was kinda actually a last minute thing, but I wanted someone to know, actually now to think about it a lot of people found out her secret this time, hmm, anyway I love those two too, they're two of my best creations in all my years of story telling, anyway I never meant for the eyes on the road thing to be funny, but what ever flips your skirt, my dads driving scares me too, and he asks why im so tense when im driving. Anyway thanx for the review!

**Reeltreble1031**-Well so far I don't have to kill anyone and it makes me very happy, I'm so bummed about the whole cancelling thing, especially since I honestly haven't seen CN put a good show on the air for a very long time, anyway you'll just have to wait to see what happens, anyway laptop is good, thanx for the review!

**Hyper Shockers-** I must say you guys are the biggest supporters I have, it's people like you that make writer like us, keep writing. I can't say it spiced up my life for four years but a year and a half would cut it, I started actually watching the show when Terra 'died'. My lil' sis always watched it but I thought it was stupid and just laughed at her, well I actually watched with her once and well, here I am. Well Hyper, Rae I must say I've been back and forth a thousand times on the kid thing, and I've really had some mixed emotions about it, but thanks for your input, it helps a ton with my decision. Thanks again you guys! P.S Wow that was long.

**Olena-** yeah they're getting cancelled, I actually found out from a kid in my art class who knew I watched TT (not many people do) and I accidently woke him up and he told me his world was ending cuz TT is getting cancelled and I swear the kid started crying. SO your not the only one whose falling apart over this, I just think its sucky that they're ending of a stinker of a season. Thanks for the review, I'll do my best!

**Darkmagic21**- right back atcha, laptops are really the best x-mas present a girl can get, my dad was threatening to take mine away too, so your not alone. Thanks, glad you like the story, I hope I update soon too!

**T'shai**- haha, really I'm glad I could be the first, actually it surprises me, cause I hardly ever watch the show anymore, not enough time in the day, it kinda makes me sad, but I got friends who tell me what happens so I'm not completely in the dark. Anyway, glad you like it, it's my favortie story of mine, so well yeah, thanx!

**Aqua-Cassia**-Yes, very much BBRAE forever! And anyone who thinks else wise should have their ears ripped off and duct taped to my door...ew icky image, well glad you like the story! I'm workin' on updatin when I can sorry, I know they're kinda few and far between.

**Sunfire**-Glad you love it, it's what I do so I try my best to keep on keepin' on, as my good friend Joe Dirt says, sorry I've been watching too many of those stupid funny movies, well anyway thanx for the review and keep on keepin' on.

I want you all to know I was having some pronoun troubles this chapter and I tended to make the girls hes and the boys shes so if I missed one don't laugh too hard.

**You-neek**- yes! Someone thinks what I wrote was hilarious, you totally just made my day! Any way glad you like it, cuz if you didnt then I would prolly cry but thats okay cuz I wont thanx!

XXX

Chapter 10-

_We're gonna roll back time a bit, to when Vic, Dick, and Kori left the pizza place._

"So what do you think of Rae, Dick?" Kori asked a small smile playing on her lips.

"I think that Gar is going to get himself in a world of hurt over this girl," Vic answered, Kori glared over his shoulder at him.

"I asked Dick, not you," she growled. Putting a sweet face back on and turning to her husband, she scooted over as close as the car would allow and managed to somehow lean her head on his shoulder and rub his arm. "So what do you think?"

"I agree with Vic," he replied, without removing his eyes from the road, "he's seems really serious about her. The way he looks at her, he sees Raven."

"You mean, you don't think it's her," She pouted, although in her mind she was laughing at how well Rae had actually tricked the boysDick shook his head as if it was obvious, and looked back at Vic.

"You know you two," Vic said, leaning forward, and resting his elbows on his knees. "We should go out tonight go places we couldn't go when we lived here, and it'll be just us three since B and his girlfriend will probably be out late screwing each other or some sort."

"Great idea genious," Dick replied with a sarcastic tone, "we'll just take a baby into a club, that would run over real well with the management." Vic laughed at his friend's stupidity

"Why don't you try a babysitter?" He suggested, "from the looks of it, BB's got some neighbors with a teenage daughter, she would probably love to watch lil' Molly for ya." Kori and Dick looked worriedly at each other, as they debated leaving her alone with a complete stranger, especially with their situation.

"Leave her alone with some kid that we don't even know?" Dick snorted, "I think not, besides what if...something happens." He lowered his voice as if there was someone in the car watching him.

"Come on Dick, we haven't been out since she was born," Kori complained, throwing her head back, "I want to have some fun, besides she can't even walk yet, what's the worst that can happen."

Dick looked at his wife with worried eyes, before finally letting out a sigh and slouching his shoulders, with a wordless "okay". Kori shrieked and wrapped her arms around his neck and planting a wet kiss on his cheek. He tried to push her off so he could watch the road, but he wasn't trying hard, because well we all knows he liked his wife hanging on him.

So there they were the three life-long friends driving down the road with the newest member of their team gurgling in the back seat of the car. Hopefully this wouldn't be too late of a notice to get Gar's neighbor girl to babysit. So for the first time in ten years they would just be the teens that they once were, and would always be at heart.

XXX

_Lynn and Mason Time! (Cause we all love 'em) _

"Lynn are we lost?" Mason asked her, worriedly looking around at the scenery. Which had

turned from lush farm lands, to a tall thickly-grown forest. Although beautiful to look at, he was starting to get the idea Lynn had no idea where she was.

"I know it's in a forest," She tried hopefully, Mason just chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Then we must be close. If you would just tell me where we are going, I could help." He suggested kindly, looking at the blonde girl who was trying so hard to surprise him.

"She told me she used to go to this point and you could see the harbor, the tower, the forest, the entire city. She also said it was one of the only places you could see the stars and still be close to the city." Lynn explained, "She said she'd been to both, but this one was the best one. She wouldn't tell me the other."

"Well, you know what," Mason said a sneaky smile on his face, "We should find a new spot and screw what Rae says, hell it can't be that good could it?" This brought a smile to Lynn's face as she pulled the 'burban over and stopped the car. "Yes! Score two for the home team." he rooted as he jumped out of the car, and ran to Lynn's side.

"You're as goofy as your hair." She told him, as she playfully punched his arm, and began to lead him into the trees. He just smiled without a word, and wrapped an arm around her waste, pulling her close.

"I'm going to protect you from the lions and tigers and bears, oh my!" He whispered into her ear, placing a tender kiss where her jaw and ear connected. It sent a shiver up her spine, but she didn't argue, just leaned in closer to him.

"Hey Lynn lookey there," Mason added pointing to a small cliff, "I think I found Rae's spot." He stood there for a moment, looking at the cliff while Lynn got quite excited and began dancing around at the base of it. "Hey Lynn? Is Rae short for anything?"

"I dunno?" Lynn shrugged still too happy to really care. "What I want to know is how she climbed this sucker. I mean I know she's fit but man, this sucker's steeper than a cow's face." Mason walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug and began to rock side to side.

"I think there was another way to the top, smart one." He chuckled, smelling her hair. "But look at that cute little grassy ledge, about 5 feet from the top, we should climb up that tree." He pointed to a tree that stretched up past the top, and was full with good climbing limbs, "and sit there, and watch the stars."

"That sounds awesome," She smiled, as she grabbed him and pulled him to the tree. It was an easy climb but a long one, to the ledge. When they finally got there they found that the ledge was actually bigger than they had thought.

It was about the length of a couch, and covered with soft grass. It came out far enough for them both to sit backs to the ledge with their feet stretched out, and not have them hang over the edge. A few wildflowers were scattered along the back edge. Mason immediately picked one, and bowed low.

"A bee-uty-ful flow-air for ze bee-uty-ful ladee." Mason said in a fake accent, Lynn blushed a deep red and tucked the flower behind her ear. She plopped down and sat there looking at the stars, Mason joined her, and she accepted his shoulder for a headrest.

"You know, you don't see stars like this in Spark City either," Lynn said softly, her hands laid across her chest.

"Yeah." Mason agreed. They sat there silent a while before, Lynn crinkled her nose in concentration, "what is it?"

"Do you hear something?" Lynn asked him quietly, sitting strait up. Mason strained his ears and sure enough, he heard what Lynn had, voices. Male and female, talking in a more than friendly way. Both the two stood up and turned to see what was going on up on the point.

The first thing they saw was the blue mustang, and two people laying on it's hood. They couldn't make out the woman's face, since it was shadowed by the green blanket that she had over her head. But she didn't interest them, it was the man that had their attention. His green eyes were glued to the girl sleeping on his chest. His green skin shone in the moonlight, and his dark green hair looked almost black. He too was soon off in dreamland, his arms wrapped around the girl.

"Lynn I hate to say I told you so," Mason boasted, referring to the tabloid he had seen earlier, "I think we found two of the not-so-teen titans."

"Two?"

"Yeah, that one's Beast Boy, doesn't the skin give it away," He explained, "and the girl is Raven, see with that blanket over her face she looks just like her." Lynn was silent she just stood there studying the sleeping pair, suddenly Raven moved, and the blanket fell around her shoulders to reveal a head of thick permed, black hair.

"Mason, I think I know what 'Rae' is short for," Lynn simply said, Mason couldn't do anything but nod, no wonder no one at the table today wanted the Titans back. They didn't want publicity, he had spent an afternoon with the team who had protected this city. He had been friends with the I-really-wouldn't-want-to-meet-you-in-a-dark-alley one, for almost 10 years, and he didn't even notice. But nothing surpassed his worry for what would happen to her when Ricky found out.

XXX

_Beast Boy and Raven! (It's been a while since I've typed those names)_

The night may of been chilly, but Rae was warm in the arms of her lover, her head on his chest feeling the rise and fall of his steady breathing and the bu-bump of his heart, as it beat for her and only her.

Although she was asleep she was still aware of her surroundings, a skill she had mastered from falling asleep in the downstairs rec room back at her home in Spark City. She would never forget the time when Chip and Russell had dyed her hair pink after she had fallen asleep watching old re-runs of _Law & Order_, that she had seen about a hundred times.

There wasn't a troubled world out there, as she laid next to Gar, who took every problem in her life. Soon, Rae felt a wet drop on her nose, followed by one on her cheek. She slowly shook herself awake and sat up, only to find that it was starting to rain, but no not just any rain, it was beginning to pour.

"Gar, wake up!" Rae ordered shaking his shoulder, as the rain started to drench her hair, "It's raining you idiot get up." _God, he can still sleep through a hurricane,_ She thought, as she gave up trying to wake him and began digging through his pant pockets for his keys. Her hands searched around, and like any guy's pockets, his were just as deep, causing her to reach even further into his pants.

As if on cue, Gar's eyes fluttered open to find Rae, tongue bitten between her teeth, her violet eyes, rolled up into her lids in concentration, soaking wet with her hand rattling through his pocket.

"Looking for something, babe?" He asked eyebrows raised, Rae jumped quickly surprised by his sudden awakening. She pulled her hand out of his wet jeans, and held up her hands in a what-do-you-think fashion.

"It's raining and I was hoping we could at least crawl into your car," She replied, as she created herself a little shelter with her powers to shield herself to keep from getting anymore wet. She put on her "cute" face before adding, "please."

Gar chuckled at the girl sitting with him on the hood of his Mustang, as he pulled out his keys, and rolled off the hood to unlock the doors. Rae was quick to get inside, and settle herself in the passenger seat, with a sigh she tossed her head back and rested it on the back of the seat.

"Man, if I wanted to get wet I could of slept under the hole in my roof." she complained, Gar just watched her a mischievious glint in his eyes.

"Would you rather get wet in a rain storm or be thrown in a pool with your clothes on?" he asked a broad smile covering his face at the thought of the game he was starting. Rae caught on quick and picked up her head.

"Pool," she answered, "would you rather...hmm...never get to leave your house again for any reason or... have to leave town and never return to Jump City again." Gar scruched his eyes shut in thought, Rae was silently laughing at how cute he was when he was thinking.

"Um...I think I'd rather leave town forever, I need my space, plus being able to see the tower from my window but not be able to go to it would be torture," he replied, in complete seriousness, "Oh, I have a good one, would you rather return to Spark City with your friends and go back to your life just the way it was before you got my letter, or stay here and live with me, and start a new life for yourself." Rae's heart skipped a beat, her life was so easy before she got that letter from him, not knowing where he was, just dreaming day in and day out of what life would of been like if that one night would of been different, it was a feeling of freedom she loved.

But to stay here with him, to be here with the one she'd always loved, this was a whole different kind of freedom, here there would be no dreaming or wondering everyday, she would know he was here and with her. But they way he said it, was he asking her to come live with him, here where she spent the best years of her life? Rae gave him a queer look, as if to say, don't play with me like that.

"To be honest, I feel better with you than I've felt for a long time," she started, "but those guys in Spark city are my family and my friends, sure life is hard but it's home but there are some pretty good benefits." She paused again, his face began to look nervous as she took his hands in her own, feeling his soft green skin against her own pale hands. "But I couldn't leave you again, I couldn't go back and wonder for another 10 years what it would of been like if I would of only said something. I would rather stay here and live with you."

"So are you going to take me up on my offer?" he asked, her smile broadened and her violet eyes shined with excitement, as she nodded and burried her face in his chest, taking in his sweet smell. "I'll take that as a yes." he smiled with excitement, wrapping his arms around her holding her small frame tightly against his body.

"You're gonna love my house Rae," He added, as he began to gently stroke her hair, "It's just a little one, it used to belong to an old couple, that was my first job, taking care of them, they had one son, but he was killed by a drunk driver on the night of his graduation, they never had kids again, until I came along, and they took me in. I liked 'em it was like having parents again."

His voice began to get dreamy and far away, Rae just listened loving the tone of his voice. This soft side of him, that really just wanted to help people, and be accepted by them. It made her feel their pain as a tear began to roll down her cheek and her throat became tight. "They died, within two months of each other, him first...of a stroke, she died of a broken heart.

"They left their house to me, it's probably the first thing I've ever kept clean, but I just couldn't let it go to the dogs after all they did for me." He gave a slight chuckle, and Rae smiled as his chest shook, "But Rae they were so in love, married for 75 years, right out of high school. After their son died, he built her this little porch swing on the back porch, it looks out over the harbor, you can see the tower, and it's the most beautiful place to watch the sun set."

"That's beautiful," Rae said, teary eyed, she was secretly praying that her and Gar would end up like that old couple, married for so long, so in love after to long that the weren't able to live without the other. They say conversational skills are the most important things in a relationship, but there was not another word said as the two sat there together, although to some it seemed that the car was silent, to Gar and Rae it was screaming with their love for each other.

XXX

Alright, I was gonna make this chapter longer but I like the sound of that for an ending so, I'll leave it and make the next chapter a bit longer. If I misspelled any words by leaving an "N" out I'm sorry my "N" key broke and so now its all weird and you have to push really hard and sometimes when I'm on a roll I just tap it. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. But I have a question y'all need to answer:

Should I give Cyborg a girl, or just leave him single, Yes or No?

Well tell me please!

LOVE EVERYBODY


	11. Fears Appear and Problems are Near

**The Hyper Shockers**- well now I'm pretty much confused whose phoenix? Either I'm retarded and having a brain fart or I'm just not up with the times you know? No he's asking her to actually move in with him, I actually didn't think of that until I was writing it so, yeah. See, see you can't wait I'm keepin' ya on the edge thats what I'm supposed to do, well I'm not really in an extremely talkitive mood tonight, but I'll fill ya in more lata cuz thats just what I do.

**Darkest Midnight-**well last time I checked it was the cocaine people who use the straws, I sorry my brain wasn't working and I kinda just needed to update, so yeah..you know, well I honestly I always thought that cyborg was kinda a player too, I mean come on he went from jinx to bumble bee, to that sara..what's her face caveman chick, to the soap opera girl, I mean come on how are you supposed to settle down with that guy, well since I love god and he loves me I'm going to update as quick s quick can be, hey I rhymed not very well though so you can shove it.

**Briandarksoul**- maybe that's what I'll do, or maybe I won't whose to know, only I do! Okay the whole love puppy thing...just kinda creepy so ya know, well yeah that's pretty much what I got ta say, thanks

**JapaneseAnime16**- well I already knew cy wasn't gonna be lonely, it was just a matter of what kind of unlonely I wanted him to be, plus I already know how he's gonna meet whoever it is, guess you'll find out! Thanks for the review.

**BrokenNevermore**- first things first, I kinda really like your name it's just kinda...you know...all screen-namey, alright now ur going to stop laughing at my awful vocabulary, and second...YES! I think it's so sweet when people think its cute and cry, even though u probably didn't just the whole "CRY" thing is pretty dang cool, thanks for the review!

**Mr.giraffe800-** whoa, no no no! I don't write that kinda crap, gay people are cool and all but I aint gonna write about them in a relationship, that's just creepy! Cyborg nor ricky are gonna be gay, anyway he'll get a girl don't know if he'll have to pay for her or not but he'll get one, just joking, but seriously thanks for the review

**Hosi-ko88-** Well, I never really liked the whole jinx/flash thing, it was just kinda weird, he's all like whoo-hoo and she's all whatever, I saw it coming though it wasn't like they put a big shiney billboard up that said HEY EVERYONE THESE TWO ARE GONNA BE A COUPLE, anyway I never though about age, thanks for the review

**greg867**-yes, cyborg the playa! Mesa like, well anyway i'm sooper happy you like my story it makes me feel extra special, sorry im a little hyper from lack of sleep, but the whole single major flirt thing really appeals to me, I'll definately take that into consideration. Thanks for the review

**reeltreble1031**- I know Raven and Beast Boy were so meant to be, to be honest the whole lynn and mason finding out was totally spur of the moment and I kinda liked it so it stayed, yeah my boyfriend has been giving me a hard time about the n key too, but the phantom keyboard is pretty awesome in a creepy sort of way, beats my n key thing by a long shot, anyway thanks for the review.

**T'shai**- alrighty then I don't wanna be mean, we'll have to do something for poor ol' cy, thanks for the review

**cool-**I don't mean to sound like a bitch but you are one fcked up person putting that in a review, so if your going to put that bullshit forward crap in a review don't review at all!

**Ravanwolf**- I don't know why but I your review made me laugh, I think it was the hello, bye thing, I'm not so used to that, thanks for the review!

**Chapter 11- Fears Appear and Problems are Near**

"THANK YOU Mr. And Mrs. Greyson," The babysitter smiled Molly in her arms as Kori and Dick prepared to take off, "I'll take good care of Molly."

"Thank you so much, Kiki," Kori said patting the girl on the arm, "I'm sorry we're so last minute, we're just in town visiting our friend Gar and we thought we'd go out and have some fun." Kiki's eye's lit up, as she moved her head, as if trying to look around them.

"Where is Gar?" she asked, a confused look on her face, "I didn't see him take Hienz for a walk this mornin' like he usually does. Is he okay?" Vic's eyes seemed to give off a loud laughter as he grinned at the young girl, from behind the couple in front of him.

"Nothin's wrong with him lil' lady," he answered, "he's just a little-"

"He's just spending sometime with a friend," Kori interrupted sending a piercing glare, she had acquired from her years of teaching, at Vic, he just shrugged and looked at his feet. "Do you know any good places that we can go, we haven't been in town for a long time."

"Um...the pier is open, they have rides, and I think the club is open," She replied her eyes rolled back into her head in thought, "besides that most places by the boardwalk aren't going to be open since they're getting ready for the opening night of the boardwalk party, 25th annual this year. It's going to be real big. It'll go out with a big bang on the last night, I suggest going there if you get the chance, you can even bring Molly along with you."

"Oh Dick, don't you remember the night we went," Kori squealed with delight, grabbing onto his shirt, he smiled remembering perfectly well the many nights they went.

"Which one," he snickered, "The first time, the last time or all the times in between...Well Kiki, just give us a call if she causes any sort of trouble she just started talking the other night so she just might start babble on."

"Come on you two," Vic complained, "Let's hit the road." Kori laid a single kiss on the infants head, as she seemed to returned the act of love slightly drooling on her mother's cheek. Dick patted the baby gently on the head before saying his good bye to the babysitter.

"You folks have a good night, I'll see you when you get back." Kiki said waving to the trio as they turned and walked towards the car parked on the curb.

As the three piled into the car, Dick noticed tears in Kori's green eyes. "Star, what's wrong?" he asked rubbing her shoulder lovingly, "She'll be fine."

"I know," she sniffed, "It's just the first time we've ever left without her, you know that right?"

"What are you talking about we leave her with Mrs. Smith when we go to work." He said slightly confused, by her tears. "This is no different."

"Yes it is, Mrs. Smith has had kids, she's an old lady," Kori was sobbing at this point, "This is the first time we've left her with a babysitter, someone who doesn't do this for a living."

"Hey she seems very responsible, they have a clean house, you don't need to cry," Dick comforted her pulling her into a bear hug, rubbing her back, "you don't need to cry every time we leave her with someone new." Her sobs slowly came to an end as she pulled back and wiped her eyes. "You gonna be alright?" She nodded the grin back on her face.

"Let's go."

XXX

BY THE TIME Lynn and Mason got to the car they were soaked to the bone, but neither said anything; words just seemed to confusing at this point and their brains couldn't take in much more.

"Mason?"

"Yeah?"

"How come she never told us?"

"I don't know."

"Mason?"

"Yeah?"

"Was it cause she didn't trust us?"

"I don't think so."

"Then how come?"

"Don't know, Lynn, don't know."

The sky was dark, making it even harder to see in the rain, as the two drove down the deserted highway. The music coming from the radio seemed to only increase the silence that was forming in the car. Both started straight ahead not even coming close to eye contact, as if what they had seen had sent them into shock.

"Lynn?"

"Yeah?"

"..."

"Mason?"

"What?"

"What did you want?"

"When do you think she was going to tell us?"

"..."

"Lynn?"

"Do you want my honest answer?"

"Yes."

"Never." Lynn's answer hung in the air, it stung Mason's ears, and slithered down into his heart. Here was a girl he had been friends with for eight years, and all of a sudden he finds out that she's been keeping a secret from them for as long as he can remember. _What will Ricky say when he finds out?_ He wondered, _Oh God he can't know, he'd kill her. _

"Lynn, we can't tell Ricky," He said in a panicked tone.

"I know," she replied calmly, still looking ahead, "If she didn't tell us, she must have a good reason, we'd better honor her wishes help her keep her secret." The car became painfully silent again, it was pulling on Lynn's patience making Mason nervous as she twiddled with objects around the car, she had given up on the driving position after everything that had happened.

Mason began flipping his brights on and off as a hidden signal to Lynn to stop. Which, eventually, it worked, as she realized that when the brights were on she couldn't see in the thick rain. Her hands began to grasp at the door handle, the consol, the handle above the door (which nobody actually knows what it's for) anything that would allow her a solid grip.

"Mason, quit it," she demanded her voice quivering, cars had always made her somewhat nervous to begin with, but after she had almost been hit today, and the driving condition's now she was completely terrified. Mason flipped the brights off and on one last time, and looked over to see the fear in his friend's eyes.

"Sorry," He apologized almost inaudibly, "just a nervous habit." Lynn sighed and leaned back in her seat eyes closed, she stayed that way for a while before she was jerked forward as Mason slammed on the brakes.

"What the hell!" She screamed, she looked over to see Mason basically on top of the steering wheel obviously trying to get a better look at something. Lynn followed his gaze to see what looked like a large of pile of something on the side of the road, as if someone had just thrown it out the window in a wave of carelessness.

But then something happened, something neither was expecting, the pile moved, lifting it's head to reveal a pair of tired looking green eyes.

"Oh my god, It's Ricky!" Lynn shrieked, throwing the door open, followed closely by Mason. Ricky looked up at them, the rain had turned his light-brown hair almost black, and it seemed glued to his forehead. "Ricky what are you doing out here?" Lynn asked him lifting one of his arms over her head to help up. Ricky just looked at her with a look that seemed to be mixed with euphoria, fear, and jealous rage.

An unintelligible string of curse words flowed from his frozen mouth, as he attempted to push little Lynn from him without success. His feet were moving underneath him, but weren't doing any good as Lynn managed to get him to the side of the car. Her usually bouncy hair was weighted down with rain, as she dropped the man at her feet panting.

"Mason, I think...I need to work out...a little bit." She managed to get out as water ran down her face. He smiled at her as he opened the door and pushed Ricky into the back seat. "Put your coat over him," Lynn demanded, handing Mason her own. "He's probably been out here since we kicked him out of the car earlier."

Mason's face split into a smile remember what had happened, "That was pretty funny though." he snickered, "he deserved it though too." Through the rain Lynn gave him a scolding glare, but he could see she felt the same way by the glint in her hazel eyes. "Come on let's get back to the hotel room already."

XXX

RAE OPENED a sleepy eye and looked up into the sleeping face of her old friend and recently acquired lover. She realized she had fallen asleep curled up into his side, listening to the classic rock that was streaming from the radio, and the neon green 12:46 that shone on her face from the clock.

"Gar," she whispered, shaking him gently. The green man (AN- that sounds weird, but remember he don't have his little device thingy on) moaned and stirred slightly before brushing her off. Rae smirked but crawled over his leg so she was straddling his waist as he slept on, head rested on the back of the seat; mouth wide open, hair flopped back out of his face. Rae placed a light kiss on his jaw line by the corner of his mouth. Slowly, she began to place little kisses running toward his ear, when she got to his ear she placed her cheek against his.

"Open your eyes you shamming idiot," She said loudly into his ear, a trace of her teasing nature reaching his ears, "I saw your eyes open earlier, I know you're awa-ake." She jumped as she felt a pair of hands wrap around her back and slide down to her butt, "Not the butt Gar, I'm still capable of hurting you." Although she meant this to scold him, he just smiled at her as his hands retreated to her back to pull her petite body closer to his.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" He asked cheesily, his trademark grin splitting his face in two.

"Actually you have." Rae mocked, letting a smirk slide onto her face.

"Huh? Well, either way I'll say it again." Gar shrugged before pulling Rae in for a kiss. Rae pulled away though with a worried look on her face; she took a quick glance at the clock again before turning to her friend.

"I need to get back to the hotel room, the guys probably have no idea where I'm at right now." She explained, then in her best don't-remind-me tone added, "And I really don't want Ricky to call the cops to go out looking for me again." Gar attempted to hide his laughter, but Rae could see it clearly dancing in his eyes. "Quit laughing and take me back to my hotel room." She ordered hitting him playfully on the arm and climbing into her seat.

"Hey Rae? Aren't you supposed to sleep in a hotel room?" He joked, sending another one of his smiles her way.

"He he, shut up," She smirked, "after ten years you still aren't funny." With that they smiled at each other as Gar turned the key and off they went.

XXX

"AH MAN, I haven't had that much fun since I don't know when," Vic sighed, but there was a wide smile on his face, so you just knew he had enjoyed every minute of the partying that the three had that night. All of it was really just a blur to him, the music, the drinking, the ladies. But oh such an enjoyable blur.

"I agree, that was..." A smile crossed Kori's face as she rolled her eyes in the merriment that hadn't yet worn off, "how did I use to say it, most enjoyable friends." She laughed as she leaned back into her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her eyes were glazed with intoxication, her smile was smug and tired.

"I think someone had a little too much drink," Vic said with snicker. Kori kept running her hands over the hair at the base of Dick's neck, and snuggling her head under her chin.

"Kori, honey?" Dick said grabbing her by the shoulders looking into her eyes, which were scanning the room randomly, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh yeah," she smiled, face scrunched into a smile, "we have a daughter don't we, you know I always used to dream of you and I having a kid, when I was young. Where is she anyway?" Vic's hand was covering his face to hid the laughter that was threatening to break out.

"We left her with a babysitter next door." Dick explained, as he began to walk his wife toward the living room, his arm around her waist as her feet dragged clumsily on the floor. "Just sit here and I'll go get her, is that alright?" She smiled as she sat down on Gar's old worn, yet comfy, couch.

"Okay," she smiled still giddy, "Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?"

"Yes, many times." He smiled, "I'm going now alright." Just as he turned to leave Kori's strong hand gripped his arm. He bent down and gave her a light kiss, "I love you." he told her, running a hand over her forehead.

"I love you too," she smiled, letting him go. He walked out the door, Vic's giggle's stopped as he realized what they had. No matter how plastered Kori got they would always love each other.

At the age of 30 he still hadn't found anybody, not that he had never looked just that he had never found someone that would stick around for him and his simple life, and his flat wallet. He knew better than anyone, working at a car garage didn't always pay the best money, even as the head mechanic.

"Hey Cy," Kori spoke up, as she put her feet up and laid her head back. Vic took his place in the recliner with a _hmm._ "What's wrong with hic-you?" She looked at him, eyes glazed over. He knew in the morning she wouldn't know a thing about this conversation (AN- this actually happens too, I had the same exact conversation with my mom, once the night she got home, and once the morning after)

"Whacha mean?

"I mean your good looking, your great with kids, you're a nice guy, you're smart, why don't you have a family of your own?" she asked, the lolly-ish drunk tone was gone from her voice as she looked at him.

With a sigh the big black man leaned back in his chair with his hands over his face. Why hadn't everything worked out for him like he had planned? He was supposed to own his own business, and be raking in he big bucks, for his family of four, consisting of the perfect wife who would always have a hot meal on the table when he got home, where them and their two kids could talk about school, friends, sports anything. But instead he was working as a head mechanic, making barely enough to pay the bills and eat his fill each month. He was coming home to an empty one bedroom apartment, sure it was high quality, but it wasn't what he really wanted. The only time he really had someone to talk to was at work when he was buried underneath a car making mechanic jokes about the poor condition of his current project or asking for a torque wrench to change someone's snow tires.

"I don't know Star," he finally replied, his eyes were still closed and he was shaking his head as if it would get rid of all his problems, "it just never happened I guess. I took off good but I just got stuck in the mud along the way and didn't have the tools to pull myself out."

"That was quite the analogy," Kori giggled snuggling deeper into the couch with a yawn. "I think that you think to much about your p-plan, you just gotta go with it, things'll just kinda fall into place. I mean, that's what happened for me and Dick, and that's exactly what's happening with Beast Boy and Raven." Vic's ear's perked up, was he just imagining it or did Kori just let something slip.

"Did you say Beast Boy and Raven?" he asked sitting forward, Kori realized her mistake and her eyes got real wide as she turned on her side and just about fell off the couch.

"No!"

"Yes, you did, you said Raven." he accused pointing a finger at the drunken mother looking at him through failed eyes, "I knew it! Actually I didn't, but still no wonder BB's crazy about her, there had to be a reason."

"Had to be a reason for what?" Dick asked walking through the door, a sleeping Molly cradled in his arms, and a diaper bag slung over his shoulder.

"For the fact that it took you so long to pick up Molly," Kori saved sending a glare Vic's way.

"I was gone for no more than 10 minutes?" he pointed out, cocking his head, as he walk towards his wife. "Are you ready for bed, hon?"

"I'm ready for somethin' else if that's what you mean." Kori lopsidedly smiled, attempting to stand up, "Help me please." She finally called after her third attempt to stand and walk to the bedroom. Vic grabbed her arm, and traded her for the baby.

"Here I'll take care of Molly for ya." He offered. "You already have your hands full with her."

"Thanks buddy." It took 10 minutes to get Kori situated and in bed, and another 5 to put his daughter to sleep. But Dick was thankful when it was all over just to lay next to his wife taking in her smell as he drifted off to sleep.

Vic on the other hand had different thoughts in his mind as he climbed into bed, is what Kori said really true was Gar's new girlfriend really Raven or was it just the drink making Kori think that it was Raven. He was going to find out hell or high water what was going on.

XXX

Gar stumbled through the door making more noise than a herd of elephants running over bubble wrap in a china closet. (AN-sorry guys I just have to say I'm proud of that simile!) He felt light headed and dizzy, and his insides were burning up and he was sure his intestines were trying to eat their way out of his body.

He was able to stable himself long enough to get a blurry look at the clock, 2:23. Great, just great. He was trying to remember how he got that way, but thinking made him even more dizzy. Suddenly a name popped into his head, Ricky, and it all came back.

_He had just pulled into the hotel parking lot, the place was full, mostly with people getting ready for the big boardwalk bash this week. The bright red sign blared its _NO VACANCY_ through the rain to anyone who wasn't smart enough to call ahead of time._

"_I'm going to walk you to your room," Gar stated cutting the engine, and pulling the keys out of the ignition. Rae nodded, her eyes were already half shut from sleepiness and he didn't want her collapsing before she got to her room. "Ready?" Again she gave a silent nod, as she opened the car door and slid out into the rain. Gar, being the gentleman he was, quickly hurried to her side and helped her along into the building._

"_Are you feeling okay?" he asked her when her silence continued into the elevator, "You look a little pale." This earned him a nasty stare, causing him to throw his hands up as if they would protect him from her infamous glare. "I didn't mean it that way, honest Rae, you just look as if your about to collapse or something."_

_Rae just shook her head without opening her mouth. There was something wrong and he knew it, but the sigh of the elevator shook him from his thought. The door dinged and opened showing the gaudily decorated hallway which held Rae's room. _

_She gently took his hand, surprising him slightly and quickly led him to her door, where she rapidly pulled out the room key and slid it through the slot, until the light turned green. Gar had never seen anyone move as fast as Rae getting to the bathroom, where he heard a loud retching sound followed by a whimper._

"_Rae?" he called out peeking around the door frame to see her praying to the porcelain god, "Are you all right?"_

"_Do I look all right?" She cried, Gar quickly swooped in and swept her into his lap, gently stroking her hair. "I've been holding that in since we passed the pizza place on the way home." At this time Lynn was at the door wiping the sleep from her eyes._

"_Hey Rae, good to see you." she greeted with a warm smile, "What's the matter? A little sick?" She was soon joined by Mason and Ricky, who stood there looking at the two on the floor. _

"_More than just a little," Gar answered for her, as he caught sight of what was in the toilet on his way too flush it, "I'll tell you what that pizza looked a lot better going in, that coming up."_ _He gave a small snicker that died quickly when he realized no one was laughing with him. Gar looked up at the two boys who were looking at him with very different expressions; Ricky, with one of jealousy and hate, and Mason with one of pent up excitement._

"_Hey Gar why don't you let Lynn take care of Rae, and you come have a quick drink with us." Ricky suggested, his smile forced. Gar looked at him with a crooked face._

"_Where are we gonna get drinks at this hour?" He asked, slightly loosening his grip around Rae as Lynn kneeled beside him on the floor and placed a hand on his girlfriend's back._

"_We brought some for ourselves, those two don't go anywhere with out a little alcohol," Lynn answered, with a smile. The two boys nodded, although Mason quite a bit more vigorously than Ricky._

_With a sigh Gar agreed and handed Rae over to her friend, "Are you going to be okay?" he asked raising his eyebrows with sincerity, looking her straight in the eye._

"_Yeah, go bond with the boys." Rae replied weakly with a small smile. Gar kissed her forehead and got up, following Mason and Ricky out of the bathroom and into the room._

_Mason flopped down onto an unmade bed, "Let's play a game_, _a drinking game." he suggested, Gar sat down on a chair and shrugged a sure, "Ricky grab that bottle of whiskey, we're gonna play Shot!" Ricky quickly grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels, with more excitement than Gar had ever seen him with, " Alright Gar here's the rules, you've played I've never before...of course you have, this is just like this but instead if you have done something, you take a shot of whiskey." Ricky placed 3 shot glasses on the table one in front of each of them. "Alright I'll start, I've never lived in Jump City." With that Gar and Ricky took a shot, and Mason didn't waste a minute refilling the glasses._

"_My turn," Ricky said, "I've never had green hair." After a queer look from the other two, Mason and Gar threw their heads back and downed a shot. When they came back down Ricky's arm's were crossed and a sly smile was plastered on his face._

"_When did you have green hair," Ricky asked Gar, since he had only planned on getting Mason, but was glad his statement had gotten both. _

"_I had it dyed when Rae and I were friends as kids," he answered quickly, surprised how on his toes he was, "we were a little crazy back then, but we had some good times._

"_Alright it's my turn," Gar continued, "I've never been in a band." Ricky and Mason took a shot._

"_I've never been kicked out of a car," Mason laughed, as Ricky gave him a sneer as he took his next shot._

"_I've never dated a blonde," Mason and Gar took a shot, and Ricky's smile grew. It was starting to creep his out, and Gar wished he would stop._

"_I've never been to Spark City." Ricky and Mason took a shot, by this time the alcohol was beginning to have it's effect on the boys._

"_I've never fantasized about Rae," Ricky and Gar took their turn here, "Ha I knew it Ricky, I knew you had."_

"_Well, it doesn't matter, 'cause I've never slept with her," Ricky sneered, Gar downed a drink without thinking, as the other two boys looked at him in amazement._

"_That wasn't your I've never was it?" Gar ventured, Ricky just glared bullets at Gar, as he put down his drink._

"_No, it works though." Gar thought he saw a murderous glint in the man sitting across from him._

"_Um...okay, I've never...uh, I've never killed an animal." He finally sputtered out. This time only Ricky took a shot, eyes never leaving Gar, who seemed to tense up._

"_I've never saw my parents get killed," Mason stated glaring Ricky down, as if trying to put him back in his spot, to let him know he was being rude and out of line. But what he didn't know was that both of his drinking buddies were gonna take a drink._

"_I've never had a gun pointed at my head," Mason and Gar looked at Ricky with a look that could only be described as that look you get when you realized someone's gone postal. _

"_Who here has?" Gar asked, furrowing his eyebrows. _

"_Trust me sometime in your life you will." Ricky sneered. Mason's eyes widened, as Gar got up, and stumbled a bit as, he began to walk toward the bathroom. As he neared the door he began to pick up parts of the girls' conversation._

"_It was only one night, I couldn't be, I just...no." Rae was saying, her voice sounded panicked._

"_Rae shit happens and I tell you what, you don't puke like that from food poisoning," Lynn replied, "You would still be bent over that toilet if it were food poisoning, plus you didn't eat a single slice at the pizza joint today."_

"_It's just...did you know he asked me to move in with him today?" Rae said in a dreamy tone._

"_Don't change the subject," Lynn scolded. "He did? Really, that's so cute, but wouldn't that mean you wouldn't live in Spark City anymore? What about out band?"_

"_Lynn you've got an amazing voice, but you need to understand we're not going anywhere." Rae explained, "plus it would be nice to live here again, I like this place it's the closest thing I have to a home, I feel like I belong here, come on if you knew where I came from you'd understand that as many bad memories this place holds it holds ten times as many good ones." Lynn gave a crooked smile and nodded. She knew what her friend was talking about and was dying to let her know but knew for everybody's sake that she couldn't._

"_Plus, I have a feeling you don't want to leave Gar again do you?" Lynn asked, "I know I couldn't especially in your condition." Condition? What condition, there had to be something Rae wasn't telling him._

"_Lynn! I'm not pr...Gar"_

"_Rae?" Gar said finally making himself visible to the girls conversation, Rae looked up at him wide eyed, with a slight blush dancing on her cheeks. "I'm gonna head out...mmph...'cuse me...now." Gar gave a chested hiccup, beating his chest a couple times with his fist._

"_Ricky scare you off?" Lynn asked sarcastically, with a laugh and a smile._

"_Actually he did." Gar replied shrugging his shoulders in that yeah-I-know way. "Hey I'll see you...mmph...God, sorry ladies, see you later. Get feeling better Rae." With that he placed a quick kiss on her lips and headed out. _

It was probably that damned Ricky. Poisoned one of his shots when he wasn't looking, how'd he get his hands on something that strong. Gar put a hand on the counter and pulled himself up, barely propping himself up on wobbly newborn-calf legs, managing to knock a dirty glass off the counter, which shattered to pieces when it hit the ground.

Somewhere in the background he heard a baby wail, but his mind couldn't concentrate. He didn't have a kid, did he? He tried to focus on the hallway, where the noise was coming from. Finally he saw something move, at first slowly then quickly in a blur of red hair.

"Beast Boy? Oh God! Are you okay?" She cried right in his ear, hurting his brain. "Oh my, where's your aspirin, do I ever have a headache." Gar managed to point a shaky finger at a cupboard by the sink. Kori set him in a chair and began to shuffle through the cabinet, Gar could hear the sounds of aspirin bottles being shaken. "Here we go," She finally claimed, sounds of water filled Gar's head, and just as soon as it came it was gone and Kori was in front of him again. "Two for me...and two for you." She managed to stuff the two pills in his mouth and followed them with water.

After a few moments of silence, Gar realized that the pills weren't working, his stomach was churning the wrong way, and he felt a vile fluid start to creep it's way into his throat. The quickest movement he made was to the garbage can on the other side of the room, where he threw up half of the day's intake. A small groan reached his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Kori asked, Gar turned around his vision slightly less blurred than before, and realized that there was a baby on her lap. Gar shook his head once, to let her know this wasn't the last of it.

"It's okay Rae got sick tonight too," He was able to mumbled out, "She wasn't this bad though." He could feel the sick coming for another round, as he leaned his head back over the trash can. "She only puked once, and she could walk."

"Where'd you guys go tonight anyway," Kori smiled, that same kind glint in her eye that had always been there, "we came back and saw your car was gone, we figured you two had gone out together."

"We went up to the point, and accidently fell asleep," He told her wiping his mouth, "then I took her back to her hotel room, where she puked, and I played some stupid game with her friends, I'm thinking one of them poisoned me. He already threatened to hold a gun to my head." The microwave beeped, and Gar looked at it with confusion before, Kori pulled a baby bottle out and put it to Molly's mouth.

"She doesn't cry much does she?" Gar asked. Finally realizing that Molly hadn't made a peep since she got out here.

"No, if she wants something she'll cry until you pick her up," She explained, "As long as you give her what she initially wanted within 10 minutes she won't start crying again." Gar nodded in that that's-nice sort of way.

"What's she like nowadays anywhoo?" Kori questioned serching for conversation as Gar returned to the garbage can for round 3. She winced as he made a loud sound emptying what was ever left in his stomach and even some things that weren't.

"She's even better than before." Gar smiled his eyes rolled slightly into his head in thought. "She's sassier, a shit-load more friendly, I mean sure she looks a little different, but she's still there, she's still that same old Raven that I knew and loved." Kori just smiled silently at him. He still seemed to have that spark, that they had all lost, the spark that held them together, their teenage bond, a bond of friendship and of trust. She could tell by the way he carried himself, the way he talk and walked and joked, that no matter how old he got, no matter how much he grew up, he would be the one who would always have that spark.

"How do you do it?" She asked, he gave her a twisted look, that what-in-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look. "Stay so young, I'm around kids all day and I still can't be who I was, I can't be the stupid cute little alien girl I always was, now I'm the hot, let's-make-science-fun teacher. By the way I do a damn good job at it." Gar gave a small chuckle before releasing more of his stomach's contents into the garbage can.

"You have to be responsible," Gar pointed out, "See if I really wanted to, I could tell a total lie, and the people would believe me, like once a kid asked me if the Titans ever used the bathroom, I told him no. See I can joke around, and still do my job right, because it was just the kid who believed me, his parents and everyone else in my group just laughed. I don't have to worry about where they're going after I'm done with them, I just get the knowledge that they to see my home, and they enjoyed it." Molly made a noisy sucking sound as she downed the last bit of her midnight snack. Kori held up the bottle in inspection, then put the infant over her shoulder and began burping her, gently platting her on the back. "I think having a kid kinda makes you grow up to."

"Careful bud," She playfully warned, giving him a smirking glance, "You'll be here in a few years, I can guarantee it. And the sad part is no matter how sick of one you get, you always want another one, their kinda like puppies." Gar snickered at her logic, but secretly wished that she was right. Molly gave a large burp, followed by a sigh.

"Well, I'm going to go back to bed," Kori told him, "you'd be smart to do the same thing, just keep a garbage can next to you and you'll be fine." Gar nodded and attempted to push himself up off the ground without success. He whimpered silently, putting his hands to his face. "Here I'll help you in just a minute." She quickly shuffled out of the kitchen and into the guest room, and returned without a baby, to help Gar to his feet and force him to clumsily stagger to his room. She held his entire weight with one hand, while she pulled back the covers of his queen sized bed, all without any effort. He managed to at least climb into bed by himself, while Kori entered the master bathroom, and came out with a small bathroom garbage, and placed it by his bed.

"Thank you," Gar said, as he sat up against his head board, "I'm sorry I had to be such a pest, but I'm glad Molly woke up when she did." Kori ga ve him a smile.

"Good night," She said, closing the door behind her, leaving the green-eyed man alone in the silent darkness of his room. Although his memory, was still a bit fuzzy, one conversation stood out clearly, like rain cloud on a sunny day, as a warning of what might be. He just had to know what was wrong with Rae, what was this condition she was talking about. Whatever it was, Rae sure didn't want to admit it, but he just wanted to help her with whatever was wrong.

XXX

Tada! Chapter 11 done and ready for reviewing, you guys I'm so happy we just recently had our prom, I only got to go cuz my boyfriend's a junior, yeah for older guys! But it was so kick ass, I hate dances but I must say that was the most fun I've had in a long time.

Well I hope you guys all enjoy this.3 chapters left until the big finale! Actually...well I'm not going to tell you that cuz it would give away the story and how much of a writer would I be then, huh? Tell me..actually don't cuz that would be annoying, I'm quite blabbery tonight aint I well TTFN Review pretty please!


	12. Return Home

**The Hyper Shockers-** aka Rae... I guess it's just one of ya now...o well you're cool, I'm so glad that chapter worked out you have no idea. Honestly I never thought Starfire would drink either, that was one of those road block things, and it's just what I used to get out of that ditch. I just happened to run into another one. Trust me you keep e-mailin' I'll keep e-mailinཀ

**Reeltreble1031-**thank youཀ you're another one of those constant reviewers, I like that, when people do that. Anyway, I liked my simile too..can't you tell, it was actually part of another story that won't ever be read by a living soul, so I decided to make good use of it. Thanx for this review and all your othersཀ

**BeutifulPurpleFlame-**Neither can Iཀ Thanks for the reviewཀ

**Darkmagic21-** I knowཀ I can't believe it either, it's like a wedding or something, I've been planning it for months and I can't believe its almost hereཀ Trust me it gives me no greater pleasure than to update as soon as I possibly can

**mr.giraffe800**- I know I'm lucky, freshman and sophomores aren't allowed to go to prom unless their asked by a junior or senior, and my boyfriend's a junior so that's the only reason I got to go. Thanks, I guess that chapter turned out a lot better than I though it would a few people have said its my best yet, but y'all need to hold your horses cuz the best is yet to comeཀ Thanks for the review

**Darkest Midnight-**they might be, I'm druggy retarded, so I really couldn't tell you, I never actually paid attention when I took D.A.R.E Sorry I hate making people sad, but I gotta end it or else I'll feel bad, I'm also glad everyone liked that chapter since I had a hard time writing it. But you know as you say I just rock like that. (Thanksཀ) It's okay I love corny, plus I really like what you said, reading some of these fanfics is quite the adventure, but I still remember everyone I've ever readཀ Guess whatཀ? I'm so full of happiness that you reviewed (and I'm not even being sarcastic)

**T'shai**- I totally know what you're talking about, the whole hating one person. But I always feel bad if one of their characters and the character is supposed to be a good guy. Either way Ricky's the bad guy so don't feel bad at allཀ Thanks for the review I'm glad you liked that chapterཀ

**The Bad Shoe1**- thanks for the review, I'm glad that you think it's good, its kinda what I aim for, I love BB/Rae might as well do it some justice what do you think, so I'll keep doin' what I'm doin' and you keep clickin' that review button down there, it always makes me feel good and write better, thanks much for the reviewཀ

I've felt like such an asshole lately I laugh at the most morbid times. Like I was watching the video for Rascal Flatts' "What hurts the most" and at the beginning when she was all like hitting and screaming at her dad and then she just collapses and starts crying into his chest…I laughed at that, and I saw X-Men 3 (I'm not really an x-men person either, but it was so friggen awesome.) and when Jean died I started cracking up the people I saw it with laughed at me and then like these really nerdy boys in front of us turned around and were like, "shh, it's not funnyཀ" so I laughed harder. I felt like an asshole but it was so worth itཀ

XXX

**Chapter 12-**

**Return Home**

Rae laid there, her right leg hooked beneath her left, hands entwined behind her head, she just laid there. Her stomach didn't hurt anymore, and she hadn't puked for hours. Although the lumpy hide-a-bed seemed like the most comfy spot in the world to her, sleep had never come. It was almost as if it had come and lay beside her, stroking her gently, taunting her, teasing her, but never giving her what she wanted.

Lynn's words were etched into her mind. Pregnant? She couldn't be, she was Raven, _the _Raven, Raven didn't spontaneously get pregnant. Did she? One of Rae's hands drifted down to her stomach. What would Gar think? Would someone as kind-hearted as him, keep it up to stick around for a kid. He had no vow or ring to keep him tied to her, he was as free as a bird.

_What am I thinking?_ Rae thought feeling guilty for having such things even cross her mind. _He waited for me for 10 years, there's no way a baby would ever change that._ Rae bit her bottom lip, _but do I really want to put him through the trouble?_

Rae sighed deeply, and sat up to look at the clock in the middle of the room. 4:30, it would still be some time before the others woke up. It was slightly haunting the world seemed dead to her, the world had seemed to stop moving around her, everything was silent except for the sounds of steady breathing. Even the busy street below wasn't making a sound; it was too early, even for the morning commuters.

Life was never this silent, this was calm-before-the-storm quiet. She always new something was going to go wrong if things ever got this quiet in the tower, and she knew that if her apartment was silent, someone had gotten into trouble, or was going to be real soon. Besides, no matter how much she loved her peace and quiet when she lived it the tower, she could always hear a small noise coming from somewhere else, it made her feel less alone, less left-out, less creepy. This way she knew she would always have a friend who would hear her if she called for help.

But now, she knew no one could help her, no one but her. For once she was alone in the world, no one to put a hand on her shoulder and lead her through her troubles.

As quietly as the creaky bed would allow, she got up and walked over to her bag, leaning limply against the wall. As she began to shuffle through the clothes she had brought she found her little black album, the one that held all her pictures from her teen years. Without returning to her bed she sat cross legged and began to flip through it, just like she had a few days ago back in her apartment that she would never have to go back to.

The people in the pictures didn't exist today. Today they were a cop, a teacher, a mechanic, a tour guide, and a no one. She had done nothing for herself in 10 years, she was still waiting tables and playing with her band at crappy gigs. But Gar had given her a chance to start over, a chance to begin again, find a new job a new identity. Gar had given her hope that she could have this kid, and hopefully with his love and help would raise it in a good place.

XXX

_Later that Morning..._

"Morning friends," Kori greeted cheerfully as she entered the kitchen where Dick and Vic were drinking their morning coffee. Giving Dick a quick good morning kiss, she poured herself a cup, accompanied by about half a carton of creamer.(AN- my mom drinks her coffee this wayཀ)

"Got a little coffee with your cream," Vic retorted, snickering to himself, "you know putting all that cream in there is not going to help with that hangover you should have."

"Yeah. You are way too happy this morning," Dick added. Kori smiled, wrapping her hands around her warm coffee cup and taking a long drink.

"I found a hangover medicine in Gar's cabinet last night when Molly woke up and I had to feed her." She explained, her face went slightly solemn and her voice lowered, "but I found Gar out here, couldn't even stand up, puking his guts out in the garbage can."

"That would explain why that area of the kitchen smells like ass," Vic said, pointing over her shoulder to where the garbage can sat by the door.

"Anyway, he says that Ricky, you know that friend of Rae's that wasn't at lunch today, poisoned him." She explained, "poor guy I had to practically carry him to his bed, I hope he slept okay."

"He hasn't made a peep all morning, I'm gonna assume he's okay," Dick said smiling at his wife, "Molly still sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"I love how much that kid has been sleeping lately," Dick gave a sigh of relief, remembering how much he had to get up when she was even smaller than she was now. "I get more sleep at night."

"I know, your stupid radio wakes me up more often than Molly does," Kori smirked rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "What time is it?"

"It's just about 9:30," Vic answered looking at the watch on his wrist. "You kinda slept in from what Rob was sayin'" Kori nodded giving him the do-you-blame-me look. Running a hand across her hair pulled back in a quick pony she sighed and closed her eyes slightly, a small smile playing on the alien's face.

"Tonight's boardwalk," she stated, looking the boys straight in the eye, "we're going, right?" They nodded, not wanting to deal with an upset Kori. "Good, because Gar and Rae are going and I would like to spend a little time getting to know her a little better."

"A little better?" Dick questioned, twisting his face, "you just met her, you hardly know her, you might want to do more than a little better. I think Gar needs to do the same and start thinking with his head and not his..."

"Don't finish that sentence until you know her," Kori snapped, shaking a finger at Dick, "She's a very easy person to get along with and she makes you feel very comfy around her, like she's an old friend." Dick began to open his mouth to speak but decided against it, as he shut his mouth and leaned back in his chair in defeat crossing his arms across his chest as if they would protect him from the small squabble he and Kori just had.

"I'm sorry," Kori apologized her face holding true to her down-hearted tone that her voice held, "I didn't mean to do that." Dick got up and wrapped his wife in his arms, as she buried her face in his shoulder; he rocked her from side to side rubbing her back, whispering in her ear.

Suddenly a hurried knock on the door, caused Kori to look up and eye the back of the door in confusion, "Who would be here at this time?" Slowly she unwrapped herself from Dick's arms and walked to the door. After taking a glance through the peep-hole, she opened the door to reveal a very worried looking Rae, raggedly dressed and a large canvas bag thrown over her shoulder.

"Rae?"

"Is Gar alright," She asked a stern yet worried look in her eye pulling a small glass bottle from her bag, "I found this next to the bottle of whiskey on the night-stand, and none of the boys are sick this morning, I just...I really need to know if he's okay."

"He's still asleep," Kori said a look of realization slapped on her face, "but he came home last night, puking his guts out, he couldn't walk I practically carried him to bed."

"Oh shit," Rae swore silently, "get me to him, like now." she demanded, letting herself in, handing a box to Kori, "put this in a cup of hot water, and bring it to me when it's done. Where's his room." Kori pointed down the hallway and Rae rushed down the hallway to his room turning around at his door, "by the way, make that 2 cups, I could really use one."

Kori nodded and turned into the kitchen, pulling out another two mugs from the cupboard, filling them with hot water and sticking them in the microwave. Vic and Dick looked at her oddly before even saying anything. "Who was that?" Vic asked.

"Rae." Kori replied simply, continuing with her work, taking a quick look at the front of the box, she gave a small giggle.

"What is it?" Dick questioned casually raising his eyebrows. Kori showed him the box after taking some of its contents, "Herbal tea?" he read as the microwave signaled that it had finished its job. Kori put a tea bag in each cup and hurried down the hallway.

_Meanwhile..._

When Rae entered the room she saw Gar laying in his bed, his chain was sitting tangled on his night-stand and his green forehead was covered in sweat. His thick hair was messed up, and a little bit of a discolored drool was hanging from his mouth, even with his green skin he looked pale and discolored.

She walked over putting her bag on the floor and sitting by his side. Gently, she ran a hand through his slightly moist hair, causing him to stir slightly, his eyes opened a bit, and he gave her a weak smile. "How are you feeling?" She asked. He sighed shaking his head, she smelled the dried vomit on his breath, and held her breath.

"Like shit." He attempted to say, although it came out as more of a hoarse whisper. Rae gave him one of those looks that your mom gives you when your sick and you both know it, the oh-I'm-sorry-baby look.

"I'm sorry about Ricky," Rae apologized, "I should have realized he would do that, he's done it before and the guy ended up in the hospital, with an IV in his arm puking his guts out." Gar eyes cradled his fear gently, as if they were trying to hide it. But Rae was too observant not to notice what was going on. "Don't worry, I'm know how to fix you, lots of practice you know." As she said this Gar gave her a weak attempt at a smile.

Rae bent down and began digging through her bag. After a minute she emerged with what looked like a large yellow Smartie. She smiled at Gar shaking the bag a bit "This little tablet right here will cure you of all your ailments, just as soon as Star gets here." As she said this, Kori walked through the door carrying to steaming mugs, each with their own tea bag nestled inside of it. Rae dumped the tablet into one of the cups and handed it to Gar. He watched it intently as it fizzed and bubbled, taking a breath he found that the mug's contents smelled minty and sweet all at the same time. "Drink up, I've heard it's good." Gar did as he was told as he raised the liquid to his lips and took a small sip, a small sip that is until it turned into a gulp.

"Rae where did you get this it's deliciousཀ" He proclaim, the croak in his voice seemed to magically disappear as soon as the warm liquid had touched his throat. He took another drink and this time he let it play on his taste buds, mint, cinnamon, lemon, and something else mingled in his mouth. The taste was just as enjoyable as the smell and warmth radiating from the mug.

"You can thank me for that," she shrugged, taking a sip of her own glass, "Wow, this tastes good I haven't had a glass of this in…well, since I left the tower. Anyway, in the cup you have yourself a bag of herbal tea, in that tablet that I made, I had to raid the kitchen, put in every spice in the cabinet, a pinch of brown sugar, and a couple sprinkles of cinnamon, then I put a squirt of lemon juice, straight from the lemon, has more acid that way, oh yeah and a little of my magic touch." As she said this her fingertip's her engulfed in a black light. "All of that together makes one mean tasting poison-curing medicine, don't know how, but all of it reacts together just right."

"I think your kid's awake Kori," Gar said, "I heard a rustle in the room over." Kori nodded and said her good-byes as she walked out the door. Gar took one final gulp of his tea and laid back against his pillows, "Rae you know what tonight is?"

"The boardwalk party?"

"Yeah, but tonight's the night we get to go home," He smiled, putting his hands behind his head. Rae crawled across him, bringing her tea with her, and leaned back against his head board. "I'm so excited to be there with just us five, no one else, well maybe except Molly but she don't count, and just think Rae if we all keep doing this like we are, you know coming back but maybe every two years instead of ten, but just think maybe you and I would have a little extra one to bring along. God Almighty I can't wait." Those words caught Raven by the ear's, he wanted kids, _Oh God, what a relief_, she thought, downing the last of her tea and leaning against his warm body.

"Yeah," She smiled, "Neither can I." It made her feel better that this kid, if she really had one, wouldn't change a thing. She would still be Rae Roth and he would still be Gar Logan they would just have another face to smile at and kiss. "I just have one question, were you serious about me moving in with you last night?" Gar sat up bringing her with him, he looked her straight in the eye as to show how serious he was.

"I'm dead serious I want you here with me, not no two hours away in a crappy apartment," He told her, she could see how his eyes were handing her his heart, it made her feel like she belonged somewhere, something she hadn't felt in almost ten years. She smiled at him and he smiled back, their eyes holding each other the same way they had just a few nights ago. They knew then that they had each other for always.

XXX (I just realized that's triple X, sorry for the inconvenience)

_Lynn, Mason, and (a not so happy) Ricky…_

The big clock had just struck one, it was a perfect day, not a single cloud in sight, even Mother Nature was in on the festivities that went on during the Boardwalk party. Afternoon festivities were beginning, the carnival had been open for only half an hour and the lines were already packed with excited cotton-candy-eating kids, and hormone-possessed teens. Even the parents were having a fun time lining up for their 21-and-over bracelets; everyone seemed to be having the time of their life, everyone that is except Ricky.

Rae had hurried out of the apartment early that morning; her bag was flung over her shoulder. She had taken everything she had brought with her, out the door, but she had left her guitar there. So she was obviously coming back, right? Ricky knew that he wouldn't see that girl again on her time; she had taken his special bottle. _His_ special bottle, the one he used when people rubbed him the wrong way. He didn't give a shit that he was following the same path his worthless father had, he just wanted to let them know he could do a lot more than meets the eye.

Lynn and Mason on the other hand, were so overwhelmed by the vastness that was the boardwalk party; food venders, knick-knack sellers, anything you could ever want was right here, right now just waiting to be taken to make someone's day then thrown away to collect dust in a cardboard box in someone's closet. Hand in hand the couple was practically skipping down the walkway, their heads swiveled around; they couldn't decide what to look at let alone do.

"Oh looky, check this outཀ" Lynn squealed pulling Mason toward a booth that held glass statues that were glittering in the afternoon sun. "Aren't they pretty," she was breathless as she ran her fingers gently over it's glimmering surfaces and sharp edges. Mason's usually inattentive attitude seemed to disappear as his eyes became locked on a sculpture where the shadows and sun the sun met, making the glass look almost black, as reflections of purple, orange, green, blue, and pink jumped out. It was hidden deeply behind a few other pieces of art, but it made them shine all the more. His large strong hands reached back and stroked the head of the glass Raven, and down its wing.

"Lynn look at this one," Mason called softly, Lynn turned her head to him, her big curls swung around her face wildly, as she pranced over to the grey-eyed boy still fingering the statuette. Lynn's hazel eyes widened at its beauty, both were entranced by its carefully chosen placement to emit the perfect balance of light and dark. "Wouldn't Rae love this?" Mason asked, both had forgotten about Ricky standing cross armed and leaning against a pole of the tent.

"Why would Rae want one of these pieces of shit," he sneered, Lynn and Mason jumped in surprise as Ricky turned his head toward them, not making any attempt to even catch a glimpse of the object. "she hates putting pretty things in her apartment, she says it makes it look even uglier." Ricky snorted in a burst of ignorant laughter.

"Well, I'm getting it for her either way," Lynn sassed picking up the statue and cradling it like a newborn against her chest. "I'll call it a house warming gift, so it won't ever have to see the inside of those moldy walls." Her nose was scrunched up in defiance, and her eyebrows were furrowed, almost touching at the middle. As she turned to pay for the statue where a chubby grey man stood welding yet another little glass statuette. He looked up at her over his dark round glasses with little black beady pig eyes, his nose scrunched in attempt to keep the glasses in their place.

"Can I help you?" he asked his voice was scratchy and carried a tone of natural annoyance as if Lynn was a bug instead of a young woman. Lynn gently showed him the glass sculpture in her arms, "Oh, you want to purchase it, I see," he gave his beard a quick scratch before pulling a metal cash box from beneath the table, his pudgy fingers pinched the white price tag dangling from the base. "This one's 40 dollars ma'am are you sure you want it? You look like you could use the money for school or something, I don't mean to sound rude, I just know how it goes, I was there once."

"I'm sure sir," Lynn said hanging a shaky smile on her lips. "It's for a friend, this is something I think she needs from us, she's kinda having some rough times right now. She was one of those people who need to know they have friends that believe them, she needs to know that Mason and I believe in her." The old man seemed to understand her rambling, as he furrowed his eyebrows together and nodded.

"I think I understand your predicament," he said, placing a hand on his big belly. He seemed to think for a minute as Lynn began to pull the bills out of her pocket, when she finally found the two twenties; she stretched her arm out to place it in his hand. He looked at the money and sighed, "I'll tell you what, I'm selling this one to you for twenty and I'll wrap it, I know of very few people who would see the beauty in this one, I believe your friend may be one of them." Lynn nodded quickly with a smile on her face, giving him only one bill before he changed his mind.

"Thank you sir," She cried, "there really are angels on earth." Her eyes shined as he pulled out a box and bubble wrap and began to cover the statuette in the plastic packaging material. He finished off by placing it in a box cradled with plastic peanuts, and tied it with twine. The blonde felt the man's kindheartedness as he passed the box over to her with a wave of gentleness. As he bid her a good-bye, the annoyance in his voice was gone. Lynn flashed a smile and skipped away.

GGG- (sorry I had to change it, it was bugging me)

Rae and Gar had been sitting in his room for hours talking. Every once in a while Kori would bravely pop her head in just to make sure they were okay. It seemed that they really did have a lot of catching up to do with all the lost years, but it was good to know that they could now tell someone the other's entire life story. It was probably close to two when they emerged from the room, the group greeted them as if they were a group of three year olds greeting a turtle that had been hiding its head in its shell.

"Nice to see you're alive there buddy," Dick said as Gar sauntered into the room, as if he had just left for a few minutes.

"Yeah man, I heard you had a rough night by the porcelain god last night," Vic added with a snicker, Gar gave him a sneer and sat down on the couch, where Rae joined him, followed by a furry friend who decided to use her lap as a head-rest. "So uh, Rae where are you from anyway?"

"I'm in Spark City now," She answered, sensing that he was trying to figure out just who she was. Something inside her told her that he was real close to knowing; so flashing him a smile she continued. "I actually spent most of my childhood right here in Jump City, it's practically home to me."

"That's cool," Vic nodded keeping on his heavy interrogation, "What do you do for a living?"

"I work mostly at a book store, but I do other odds and ends jobs too," She replied, "I'm actually in a band, we're not bad, we're actually pretty well known, it's just it's not taking me where I really want to go. Guitar was actually a hobby I took up, it was really a spur of the moment thing, I actually can't remember exactly why though." Suddenly a memory struck Gar like a semi going down the wrong lane. That night, she did what she said she would, she was playing guitar in a band for a bunch of crappy shows.

"Just like you said you wouldཀ" He exclaimed quickly without thinking, earning a queer look from everyone in the room, even Molly and Heinz cocked their heads at his sudden outburst. "You know um…anyone else wanna talk?"

"What are you talking about?" Rae asked her right eyebrow hovering high above her left. He looked hurt as his eyes fell, she didn't remember, she didn't remember the night, _Their _night. "Are you sure you're feeling quite right yet?" He looked up at her, green eyes dull in disappointment, for a minute he looked at her with resentment streaming down his face, his messy hair tickling his eyebrows.

"Are you ser…" Then he saw the smile on her face and the twinkle in her eye, he knew she was just trying to cover up for him. He breathed a sigh of relief, "Never mind, forgot you who were for a minute." These words cause Vic and Dick to look at each other, like two young girls will look at each other when choosing partners in class; Dick's lips moved slowly to form the words 'told ya' as Vic nodded with a smirk of certainty on his face. Kori noticed this out of the corner of her eye, and gave Dick a quick but hard kick to the leg.

"Ow," he cried rubbing his leg. Kori's eyes weren't apologetic, and they certainly didn't show a bit of remorse. Dick had a tendency to forget from time to time how much pain she could inflict on someone with her alien strength. "Was that really necessary?"

"I don't know," Vic snickered, "I think it was, after all you started it." Rae and Gar watched this with amusement, how much trouble this little prank was getting their two friends into.

"Don't make me hurt you," Kori simpered, pointing a mean finger at Vic, "Because I'm not afraid to get up off this couch and kick you ass, and you know I can. You two are acting like such…such jerks right now." Both Vic and Dick lowered their heads as if they were one of Kori's students being disciplined, and everyone knew when she went into mean-teacher mode you didn't say a word.

"I'm sorry," They apologized in unperfected unison. With this the smirk was erased from her face and replaced with a grin of satisfaction, as she sat back.

"So you play guitar, do you Rae?" Kori asked, Rae's answer was a simple nod, "would you mind playin' a little something for us, besides you've got to be pretty good, I mean your in a band. So what do you say?"

"Yeah Rae, I have yet to hear you play," Gar urged, his eyes were wide with excitement and the light danced off the green beauties like a three year old playing ring-around-the-rosie. How could anyone say no to that look? Rae couldn't.

"Alright, but only if you let me borrow your keys, I left it in our hotel room." She said, Gar pointed to the set of keys hanging from the hook by the door, "Thanks." After a quick kiss, she grabbed the keys to the old mustang and hurried out the door. It took Rae almost a half hour to get back; she was grumbling about awful traffic when she trudged through the door with her case in hand. She laid it gently on the table and took it out with such care you would of thought it was a glass baby. Something caught her eye and made her suddenly stop. Gar, who had been watching her the entire time, noticed this and came up behind her and laid a hand on the small of her back.

"What is it?" He whispered into her ear, she showed him the small object in her hand. It was amazing the wonders that an old photo could do. "That was our last night together as titans." He said quiet enough that the others couldn't hear him, and indeed it was. The young couple had been caught by a reporter, and they had been dinking around waiting for a game to open, or maybe it was a ride, but either was the blurry lights of the carnival could be seen in the back ground of the yellowing clipping. Both were smiling broadly at each other, and you could see the laughter forming in Raven's eyes, while Beast Boy was making some weird gesture with his hands. It was a moment captured in time, and on this clipping, even the caption seemed to explain the moment perfectly: _Beast Boy and Raven enjoy a night as regular teens at the boardwalk party; they show us even as protectors of our city they still live like normal people. _

Rae and Gar smiled at each other like they had ten years ago, Gar bent low in a bow as his arm made an eccentric movement toward the couch, "Mademoiselle, you are wanted for this afternoon's entertainment." She nodded and folded and hid the photo again, as she slowly walked to the couch, where she made her seat.

"Let's see what do I want to play," she asked herself with a sigh, "Alright you guys wanna hear one of our 'famous' songs or something a bit more personal?" They didn't have to answer with words she could see in their eyes and in their hearts they wanted to hear something a bit more personal. "Alright, I think I'm gonna sing you one that I wrote, um…I've never played it for anyone, so I don't know how it will turn out." The room was silent as she began to play. The guitar's slow sad melody played out, and wrestled with everyone's ears until it was sure they were listening. The song was beautifully mastered, it twisted and turned in everyone's hearts, but when she began to sing…no words could describe it. He voice rang out, the song of the raven of the most beautiful sound ever heard, not even the morning lark and its sweet alarm could beat this. Her usual femininely deep and slightly scratchy voice couldn't be detected through the sound that was heard in that room.

Every word circled every ear in the room, Vic and Dick understood then exactly where these words came from. They came from her past; they came from her heart, her worries, her triumphs. They came from her knowledge, her laughter, her tears. They came from her fears, her nightmares, her dreams. But most of all they came from her team, her friends, her companions. By the end of the song every jaw was on the ground. She had chosen that particular song for a reason; she was ready to let them know, ready to let them see. If they couldn't figure her out by that song, she was packing up and going

home.

No one clapped, no one said anything. They were too deep in shock to even blink. Finally, Vic made a move as he pushed himself out of the Lay-Z-Boy, walked over to Rae, and wrapped his arms around her in a friendly embrace. "We missed you Raven," He said, as she returned the hug, "I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad I came too," Rae replied, releasing herself from the black man's grip, "but what was this I hear about you and bird-brain over there not recognizing me?" The two smiled shyly, slightly embarrassed about the ordeal.

"Well, last night Kori kinda spilled a bit last night, so I was really suspicious." Vic pointed out, holding a finger up.

"I did?" Kori questioned cocking her head to one side, "I'm pretty sure I didn't."

"You were wasted last night; I'd be surprised if you remember any part of out conversation last night." Gar let out a loud hearty laugh at the idea of Starfire being drunk, "You just made a comment about BB and Rae and I was like, okay what do you mean. And you were like nothing. But I noted it, stored it away."

"So I was the only one left out of this whole secret?" Dick whined. Molly gurgled from her spot on the floor, "Oh, okay I guess you were too. I guess we're one in the same aren't we little girl." He patted her head lightly, she giggled happily and crawled over to his leg where she pulled herself up and began drooling on his knee. Everyone was too busy watching this father/daughter spectacle to notice that Gar had gotten up off the couch and had headed toward the door. But when he jingled the ring of keys he had in his hand, everyone looked, even Molly turned her little head toward the noise, but her drooling mouth never left her father's knee.

"Who's ready to go home?" He asked, no one asked what he meant, but they all smiled at him and scrambled as fast as they could off of the couch, including Hienz who bounded past everyone and began running circles in the lawn. Vic was the first in the car, rushing Kori as she buckled Molly into her car-seat, so they could leave faster. Rae was pulling Gar off the front porch while Gar was locking his door. Hienz was so excited about leaving he had given up running and was now waiting at the passenger's side door. As soon as the door was opened he jumped over the seat into the back seat as Rae sat down and buckled herself into her seat.

Dick and Kori's Malibu had already started up and was waiting for Gar as he seemed to take his time starting his car, finally he had backed out of the driveway and they were on their way. Taking the back routes so that they wouldn't catch the down town traffic of the Boardwalk party, it took a bit longer than they wanted. They were all anxious to go home and each minute seemed like an hour. But the shores of the bay eventually came into view, and the dock where a boat was waiting for them floated tauntingly on the ripples of the water.

Parking their cars amongst the many others in the parking lot, they strolled out to the small employee boat at the end of the dock. Gar singled out a key and turned on the motor which sputtered to life. Within seconds they were speeding across the harbor to the tall "T" breaking up the horizon. By the time Gar had parked and tied the boat Vic had gotten his way through the front doors and into the entry hall. All five of the Titans had a smile set upon their face as they roamed their old home room by room.

GGG

_Back to the boardwalk._

Lynn and Mason seemed to have excitement oozing out of their ears, Ricky on the other hand was still warming up to the idea of being at the boardwalk party. The sun was just beginning to set and the water in the harbor gleamed with an orange tint. Lynn and Mason were beginning to tire of Ricky's bickering and had just failed their fourth attempt to ditch him. It just wasn't much fun with him and he wouldn't go back to the hotel room, like he said he wanted to.

"We could go on the ferris wheel," Mason sighed, plopping down on a bench on along the rail. Putting his face in his hands, he rubbed his eyes in .

"But that is only for two people," Lynn pointed out, Mason gave her that and-that-would-be-a-bad-thing, sarcastic look, "Oh, yeah." She sat down next to him, just as Ricky showed up behind her. She groaned as he began his complaining.

"This music sucks, why are we even here, Lynn are you ever gonna take that stupid box back to the hotel, or maybe in the garbage can. You know it could get stolen just sitting in the car like it is." He nagged all the couple could do was slump a little further down into the bench. "If you guys came here to have fun why don't you friggen do anything?"

"Well, we keep trying to but you keep nagging on us to take you back to the hotel." Mason yelled

"I don't know how Rae could of ever been able to put up with you," Lynn added, "no wonder she wants to have Gar's kid, she wants to get away from you." Suddenly everything stopped, the two boys looked at her in surprise, neither could believe what they had heard.

"What?" They said in almost perfect unison. Suddenly Ricky's eyes flashed with anger, how could she choose Gar over him? Gar was just so…so…so not him, and Ricky despised him for that. "Are you telling me that Gar got Rae pregnant?" Ricky asked, his nose crinkled in jealousy and frustration. Lynn covered her mouth and shook her head quickly, as if scared of what Ricky would do to her. "He did, didn't he, that fucking piece of shitཀ" He yelled stomping off, but not before attracting the stares of a few young children, who were rushed away in a hurry by their parents.

"Good idea," Mason said as soon as Ricky was out of earshot, "I would of never thought of doing that to get rid of him, that was a great lie…" While Mason continued to praise Lynn's ability to get rid of Ricky, she just hung her head like a dog does when it knows it's done something wrong.

"It wasn't a lie," She said softly, finally interrupting him. Mason looked down at her even more surprise than before.

"oh," was all that he could say, so there they were completely silent on the bench, "Ricky's gonna kill them both," Mason finally added, Lynn nodded.

"I know," She sighed, "good thing we don't know where she is, huh?" Her optimistic view put a smile on his face, and they were looking eye to eye. At least they were until something over her shoulder caught Mason's eye.

"Actually I think I have a good idea where she is," Lynn turned around to see that almost every light in the tower was on, lighting up a 'T' shaped shadow in the water, and catching the eyes of the people that were attentive enough to notice.

GGG

_And the tower…_

The past few hours had been great for everyone, each had been thrown instantly into their own little world. Vic had pocketed his ring almost instantly and began fingering all his old technology, which to this day he was still proud of. Kori and Dick, walked through the tower admiring how little it had changed in 10 years Hienz poked around at their ankles, sniffing out the baby that was in the carrier backpack on Kori's back. Rae had melodiously (AN- I know BIG word for me huh?) floated to her room a small but happy smile dancing on her face.

Gar, on the other hand, had walked by himself to his old room. Everyone knew that when Gar went missing at work you could always find him in Beast Boy's room looking at all his stuff; when someone found him he would always have a worried look on his face and tell them that something always seemed to be missing. No one could ever figure out what he meant by that, especially since everything was inventoried everyday.

He looked at himself in the mirror, the chain that was around his neck created an illusion so great even the greatest masterminds couldn't have figured out who he was. His dirty blonde hair, was messily done and hung down slightly into his eyes. His healthy tan skin gave him that hot beach bod look; girls were constantly looking at him. He had lost count how many numbers he had gotten and never called. Be slid the chain off from around his neck and watched as his skin turned from tan to it's normal green color, and his hair went from blonde to dark green. He marveled at how the one thing that never changed was his green eyes. His eyes. The reason Rae had recognized him.

"I like you without it." A feminine voice cooed from the door. Gar turned to see Rae leaning against the door way watching him with content nestled into the lines on her face. "It looks more like you, not so much like a stranger." She walked up to him, the confidence she carried in her step had never been lost, each step was made for a purpose. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she began to whisper into his ear, her voice sent tingles down his spine, and the hairs on his neck stood on end in excitement. "Come with me."

Gar, who was stunned speechless, nodded as she grabbed his hand and began to lead him through the endless hallways, until they finally reached the roof top. The view hadn't changed much, a few more buildings had been added and urban housing areas were expanding, but the view of the ocean was the same, ever changing always reliable, never ending ocean. They sat down on the edge and Rae laid her head on his shoulder, Gar wrapped and arm around her back.

"I miss this," he murmured softly, his lips brushed the side of her head. "You know being here just you and me, no pressure, no faking it." Rae nodded in agreement, a slight wind was blowing, making the night air a little cooler than normal.

"Me too," She replied, snuggling a little closer.

"Are you cold?" He asked noticing the goose bumps that were beginning to form on her arms, "I'll get us a blanket and something to drink while I'm at it." He was up and off before she could protest. Within minutes he was back with a large quilt, a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Here we go," He said pulling Rae into his lap and wrapping the blanket around the two of them. "I brought us some wine, we can celebrate, since it's 10 years tomorrow that we went on our first official date." Rae let a small laugh escape her lips.

"It's funny how you remember something like that, but you couldn't remember the important days," she smiled. He shrugged and handed her a glass of wine wiggling his eyebrows 'seductively.' She gave him another smile, and took the glass, she looked at the dark red liquid and eyed it. She began to raise it to her lips before she dropped her hand and sighed. "Gar there's something I really have to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked, "What's wrong? Are you sick?" You could tell by the tone of his hurried and hushed voice that he was worried. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Rae, and he would walk through hell and over water to stop it.

"No, no I'm not sick," she replied, she paused for a moment, before hanging her hand, looking at her hands that wrapped around the glass in her hands. "Gar, Beast Boy, I…uh…I'm…I huh…I think I'm pregnant." Her words caught his ears. Pregnant?

"But it was just once." He replied caught a little off guard by her statement. He watched as her eyes fell in disappointment.

"Once is all it takes," She mumbled. She thought he would be good with it, she didn't expect this. She felt his hand on hers, and she raised her head and looked him in the eye. He was smiling. She let a sigh of release escape her lips.

"Once is all we needed," He smiled pulling he into a tight loving hug, "Oh, this is great Rae, just think we're gonna be parents, Oh I love you so much." He planted a gentle kiss on her cheek and noticed it was wet. He pulled her back to see that tears were streaming from her eyes, "Rae, what's the matter?"

"I was all worried for nothing," She cried quietly, with a little laugh; he laughed back and pulled her back into another hug. Rubbing her back and stroking her hair.

"Ah, how sweet is this," Vic mocked, as he opened the door to see the two lovebirds on the roof in a loving embrace. Rae and Gar looked over to see that Dick and Kori were standing right behind him. "Can we join you two, I missed this view." With out waiting for an answer, the three walked onto the roof and grabbed a spot next to the other two. "Can I have this?" He asked picking Rae's wine glass up off the ground. Rae nodded.

"Wow, I forgot how great this view is," Dick awed, pulling his wife closer to his own body. "So it looks like were skipping the boardwalk party tonight."

"Yeah, but of course we're all going tomorrow," Kori added placing Molly on her lap. Hienz, who had followed the group up to the roof laid closely to Gar's side. So there they were the Titans re-united sitting like they had years ago, just talking about the events of the day and days to come, until no one could any longer keep their eyes open.

GGG

Well there she is, kinda took a little longer than anticipated to write. I'm sorry about the wait but I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you thinkཀ

I love you all, can you believe only 3 more chapters leftཀ I'm so sad, but trust me they will rock you socksཀ Well G'night folksཀ

GG


	13. AN: I'm not dead

So first off to all my old faithful readers that were so trustworthy and so great 4 years ago, I'm sorry for falling off the face of the earth and leaving the last chapter on a cliffhanger-ish thing. Well I totally forgot for long years about this and I was doing some winter rearranging in my apartment and I found my old outlined and half of the next chapter of this story. And if anyone, anyone at all (especially any of my old fans if any of you are still out there) wants to read the end of this story please speak up because to make up for all the horrible stuff I've done in the past 4 years I want to do something good for the people who first inspired me to keep writing (btw that's all you guys). Don't read the other one it's a piece of crap, but looking back after 4 years of not reading this Song of a Raven is a great piece of writing and I would love to finish it. This is actually a piece that inspired my only completely normal piece of original writing, so just let me know if this story is worth finishing for any of you readers out there. I promise a year and a half of college has actually improved my spelling and vocabulary.

Oooo….another thought, I did continue writing all these years mostly just on original pieces, if any of you know of any sites that allow you to publish original work PLEASE let me know, I have some short "book flap" summaries on my profile if any of em sound good to you let me know I would love to share!

~GG


	14. Living a Nightmare

Before I start I want to say…this chapter if friggen EPIC!!!! Sorry this whole idea is my baby, although I tend to have a lot of those…I may be baby obsessed, but that's okay.

So because I almost felt wrong re-writing this I did research…which basically means I sat down and watched all my old favorite episodes of Teen Titans, and I threw in a few Danny Phantom episodes, as well but that's clearly not the point. And just out of pure curiosity I used my Wikipedia powers (b/c I Wikipedia everything nowadays, and if it's not on there it doesn't exist in my world) and I read almost every single article they could come up with on Teen Titans, most of them were on the old comics, I laughed when I put two and two together and figured out the first "team" was basically a bunch of washed-up underrated sidekicks. Oh and I feel bad for TV Beast Boy b/c he was soooo played down in the series, he was hella badass in the old comics! Yeah….oh and somewhere along the line I found a porn site that takes poor innocent cartoons and turns them into sex deviants, I didn't get the chance to look into that one, simply because you had to PAY for the site…please someone sooth my mind and tell me no one pays for that crap!

Ok, see this is what happens when I live by myself and I have no one to turn to and rant, and I stop writing, this is like 4 years of psycho babble bullshit coming out here…oh and thanks to everyone who asked me ever so nicely to continue! I hope you all enjoy! Next and final chapter is already half done!

Without further Ado…Chapter 13, Living a Nightmare

XXX

**Chapter 13- **

**Living a Nightmare**

_There they were dancing on the boardwalk, they were both still 18 and happy. The world couldn't ruin what they had. The music was playing, but unlike the first time, the melody was familiar, she looked up to see none other than her very own band playing, only she was 28 again, and there was Lynn, Mason, and Ricky on the stage with her. They were singing her song, the one she wrote. She looked at herself, both selves made eye contact. Both so different from the other, yet both the same. _

_ Suddenly Ricky stood up from behind his drum-set, he looked right at Beast Boy, and before she knew it he had a gun pointed right at him. Then…_

"GAR!!!! NO!!!" She shouted into the cool night air, her skin was damp with a cold sweat, and she didn't know whether she was shaking from the cold or the fear. She felt a warm hand wrap around her shoulders and pull her into a warm chest. It was then that she broke out in tears, drenching his green chest.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here. It's alright I'm here I gotcha." He cooed, stroking her hair. She began shaking her head, as if he was wrong about something.

"Just promise, me you won't leave, you stay right here with me, damn it, don't go." She didn't know what she was saying but words just kept coming out of her mouth, as if it were a fountain. "I need you, we need you, just stay, you can't leave…no, no, no, he's not going to take you, we can stay us for as long as we want."

"Rae, I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here with you," he assured, "God couldn't pull me away from you, no way no how."

"Maybe, God couldn't, be he could, oh man could he," She began babbling again, her eyes were still wet, and her nose began to run, "he's worse than anything you've ever known, he's not even a criminal but he knows how to do it, he's done it before, but he got away, he can do what he wants, nothing can stop him, he's going to hurt someone, kill someone."

"Who?" Rae just looked up at him with her wet eyes. Her lips moved to form one word, and one word only.

_ Ricky._

XXX

In a car on the other side of the harbor, a green eyed boy, drove in silence down a barely lit street. Dark circles were beginning to form underneath Ricky's eyes from lack of sleep. He had barely slept for over 2 days, between being thrown out of a car, to hunting down Rae and Gar sleep hadn't even crossed his mind, just as the sheets of a bed hadn't crossed his back. He didn't even know what he was looking for anymore, the streets were long since deserted, and even the parking lot at Denny's was empty, except for a couple cars hidden in the shadows.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, I know you're around here somewhere," He mumbled to himself, "You can't get away this time, oh no, I'm going to make sure you never lay eyes on this shitty town or your so-called 'friend' again."

XXX

"What are you two up too?" Vic yawned upon seeing Gar and Rae on the couch. His arms were tightly wrapped around her thin body. Her face was snuggled deeply into the crevice of his chest, her dark curls cascading over her face, her eyes were tightly closed, and her lips pursed together, the emotions spread across her face were painful for anyone to look at. Gar, on the other had was worriedly stroking her hair, whispering comforting words into her ear.

Gar's nose never left the side of Rae's head as he shifted his eyes to look at Vic. "Shhh, she's finally asleep," he informed in a loud whisper. Vic cocked his head to the side, in attempt to get a better look at the discomfort on the sleeping girl's face. Noticing the confused look on his friend's face, Gar found it necessary to explain, "She had really bad dream, but she said it was too real to not be a type of vision. She wouldn't tell me what it was about, just that no one was going to be safe if Ricky got angry."

"Wait, isn't Ricky that blonde guy that was in that tour with Rae?" Vic questioned, Gar nodded in reply. A small moan protruded from Rae's lips, as she began to struggle against Gar's hold, who tried his hardest to calm her down. His comforting whispers, had turned into frantic pleads of "wake up"s and "I got you"s, while Vic looked on with helpless concern. Eventually Rae's struggles subsided and her eyes fluttered open, again they were filled with the horror of before. Tears began to rim her eyes, and slowly they trickled out of the corners and raced down her cheeks. Without taking notice of Vic standing by the door, she looked into Gar's eyes, which held a pity for his lover who was fighting with herself on his lap. Before he knew it, she had pulled herself tighter into the warmth of his body, as if it would protect her from what might happen.

"We need to get you out of here." He said, wrapping his arms around her and looking to his friend. Hoping, Praying that maybe just maybe he would know possibly, maybe what to do. He laid a gentle knowing kiss on the top of her head; however, when he did so he had a sudden vision of what looked like a giant heap of fiery metal crumpled like a piece of forgotten homework on the side of the road. His heart seemed to stop, was this what she had been talking about, this had to be what was haunting her.

"No Gar," she mumbled, still trembling in his arms, "it's safe here he can't find us here, he doesn't know we're here, we're safe…" She rambled as she began to drunkenly slur her tired words. He didn't say anything just let her mumble on until her head fell heavily against her chest. Gar took a moment to glance up at the clock on the wall the hour hand hadn't even hit the five. His eyelids were heavy as he resituated himself on the couch so he could lay down and still hold onto Rae. Vic had left the door and sat down on the other end of the couch, with few words exchanged both found themselves asleep in minutes.

XXX

_It's the top of the six o'clock hour…_

_ And by adding a hint of cinnamon to the…  
Oh man, look at that big bull elk over on…_

_ The opening night of the Boardwalk party…_

_ Low! Low! Low Prices!..._

_ Brand new car!..._

_ Lights were found on again…_

"Wait, Mason go back, what was that?" Lynn demanded as Mason flipped through the channels. Neither had slept very well, mostly out of worry for their friend.

"News." He replied, turning back to the channel, that Lynn was wanting to watch. He considered tuning out until he heard what the story was about.

_"Yeah, I was just minding my business on the boardwalk at the big party when I looked over and there were lights on all over at the tower." _ The reporter had been interviewing a middle aged man in an oversized Dallas Cowboys jersey. "_My Buddy—"_ The TV was turned off and Mason threw the remote at the other bed.

"I'm tired of this crap!" He said, "I was just like that over that stupid tabloid, I mean it was true for once, but still, they have to be sick and tired of rumors and stuff." Lynn rolled over and put her head on his chest, she placed her finger over his lips.

"Shh, we can deal with it later," she sighed, "right now, we know she's safe, Ricky doesn't know and he can't get to her, plus she's Raven she can use her super-powered bad-assness to kick Ricky's ass if he tries anything, just go to sleep, I'm tired your tired."

"But she's so tiny and fragile looking," Mason said, pulling Lynn closer to him. "I don't know Ricky's a scary dude, I just can't help it."

"Well then she's got her friends, they can use their bad ass super-powers and kick Ricky's ass, you like that any better?" Mason nodded, and relaxed further down closing his eyes, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

XXX

Ricky finally found the little store he was looking for, he had been in many times when he was younger, in fact if he was in the mood for reminiscing he probably would have been impressed the dirty little store was still open. The sign over the door was dirty and fading and a few lightbulbs had gone out, but you could still read it just fine: _Two Way Pawn Shop. _Ricky looked down at the clock on the dashboard _8:05, _the tattered "Yes, We're Open" sign had been flipped just five minutes ago. He slid out of the car slamming the door behind him, not even bothering to lock the car.

A lazy beep signified his entrance, an overweight greasy fellow sat behind the counter reading an outdated issue of _Guns &Ammo._ He looked up to see Ricky walk in, he grunted his hello, and went back to his reading. Ricky walked right up to the counter and saw what he was looking for just behind the glass counter. In his eyes, it was beautiful, in another's it would soon mean destruction. He pointed to the shiny handgun, and looked at the greasy man with malice in his eyes.

"I'll take that one."

XXX

Rae was in a flashback when she woke up finally. There was a pillow under her head rather than a hard chest, his scent filled her nose so she knew it was his. Fragrant smells of bacon, eggs, and tofu filled her nose, the sizzling of breakfast and what could be considered as normal banter over the stove filled the air. She sat up rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Man you can't cook tofu bacon with real bacon," Beast Boy explained harshly, "you'll get your gross pig grease all over my healthy nutritious completely PIG-FREE tofu!"

"Ah come on think of it the cherry on top," Cyborg chuckled, "it might actually make it taste edible."

"Fine you cook it in there, you can eat it!" He teased. That was all it took, the slimy imitation bacon was thrown into his face. "You know it wouldn't kill you to eat this stuff, when you're choking on your own cholesterol, I'll still be fit and limber." Rae laughed from the couch as he made muscles at his friend.

"Just like the old days huh?" she shook her head, "you two still just can't get along over breakfast?"

"Rae! You're awake," Gar cried, throwing his bacon in the pan without thinking, and running over to her. "Did you sleep better finally?"

"Yeah I think so, what time is it anyway?"

"Around noon," Dick's voice cut in from the other end of the couch where he was flipping through channels on a silent TV, making Rae jump, he certainly hadn't lost his ability to be completely undetected. "We're all a little lazy today, Kori's upstairs getting her and Molly ready."

"Yeah, we're ready to head on back to the boardwalk together! Just the five of us like old days," Gar exclaimed, just like old days, the five of us back together. A bark came from the other side of the counter. "And Hienz and their baby, but still you get the point." Rae nodded silently, as he kissed her forehead and went back to making breakfast.

"Ah man, did I really do this, now my breakfast is ruined!" He groaned when he finally realized where he had put the bacon. "here you go boy, eat up." He tossed the bacon to the dog who spit it out and began licking the grease of the strip of bacon.

"See man, the dog won't even eat it," Vic laughed, "and he probably licks his crotch too, don't he?'

"What's your point?" Gar replied. The boys looked at each other testing trying to see who would break first, finally Gar gave up with a sigh, "I'll just have toast. Hey Rae, why don't you go get ready, everyone else is, we want to go play!" She shook her head with a snort, but got off the couch and headed out the door, just as Kori was heading in with little Molly in her arms.

"What's for breakfast?" She asked placing Molly on the floor next to the dog, Dick came walking over to the counter resting his elbows as the other two men continued cooking the necessary accoutrements for breakfast. "Molly, no, icky don't touch that." Kori said pick up Molly who had gotten her hands on one of the fallen pieces of tofu bacon, Kori took the piece of fake meat from her and handed her across the counter, "Dick go play with your daughter over there please, so she won't get into anything." He obeyed, grabbing the baby and taking her over to the couch. He continued to converse from the couch and the four exchanged memories.

"Dick! Take that away from her! You can't let her put things in her mouth!" Kori interrupted a story Gar was in the middle of telling. Sure enough Molly had gotten of the television remote and had it shoved in her mouth drooling over the buttons. Dick rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote and tugged lightly to pull it out of the baby's hands, he was surprised when it didn't come. He pulled a little harder, and a little harder and still the baby held on looking at her father in a confused way before she giggled once more releasing the remote to throw her arms in the air as he pulled once more even harder than before. The force sent him into the back of the couch, shaking his head confused.

Cyborg and Beast Boy just laughed, "your own kid's stronger than you," Cyborg pointed out, as Dick shook his head trying to look nonchalant. Even Kori snickered as Dick rubbed his should and she tried to look concerned.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" She chimed smiling, "I should have warned you about that, she is half Tameranian after all." Her smile was sweet and innocent and he just shook his head with a smile rolling his eyes.

"I'm fine, is breakfast ready yet you two?" He asked in an attempt to take the attention from his injury inflicted by his infant daughter with super-human strength.

"Yeah, we're just waiting for pokey to get ready to come eat with us." Gar answered, as if on a cue Rae reentered, showered and cleaned up, her bed-head was gone and so were the bags under her eyes. "Speakin' of the devil, breakfast is ready Rae." She smiled and sat down at the counter to eat alongside her former teammates.

"Are you all ready to go to the boardwalk?" Vic chimed, shoving the last bits of his breakfast into his mouth. "Because I'm ready, the dishes can wait. I'm ready to get this started." The others shrugged and nodded in agreement, wide smiles plastered on their faces, except Rae's that is who forced a nervous smile. The other's were out the door, when Gar put an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, just forget about it and have fun today okay," He smiled at her, she opened her mouth to protest, "Come on Rae, we're _THE _Teen Titans, we ain't never faced a bad guy we can' defeat, what's the worse your buddy can do." She sighed and wrapped her arm around his waist and they went out the door, but the answer sat in the back of her mind:

_He isn't a bad guy, he's worse_

XXX

Ricky had been sitting in traffic for hours now. He grumbled to himself, this Boardwalk party was ridiculous, bumper to bumper traffic downtown, detours everywhere, he had enough of it all.

"The Boardwalk party! Duh, Ricky," He exclaimed to himself. It was obvious that's where they would be, that's exactly where he had found them the night of their so-called reunion, he growled at himself for not taking the time then and strangling the boy then and just leaving the city with Rae in tow. Of course the boardwalk would cause a bigger audience than he had originally intended, but if that's what it took that's what it took.

"Now just to get out of this, damned traffic."

XXX

Lynn and Mason had finally drowsily left their hotel room and shuffled toward the festivities, but their fatigue soon left them as they entered the giant horde of people crowded together. Their sudden excitement was enough to make them forget about any previous worries. Hot Dogs and Cotton Candy, Carmel Apples and Chili Cheese Fries, Carnival Rides and Dunking Tanks, everything they could imagine. Some unknown band played covers that were echoed over the speakers that were spread throughout the hoard of people.

"Lynn? Mason? Is that you?" a familiar male voice echoed, they stiffened at first and turn awkwardly toward their caller. A rugged looking man stood looking at them eyebrows raised, as he held his sunglasses lower on his nose.

"Chip?" They said in unison, as they recognized the him and the two girl's with him. "Mimi and Sandy? What are you guys doing here?" Lynn continued.

"We figured we would get out and have some fun, it was only two hours away and Rae always talked about how fun this whole thing was, figured we would try it out, right girls?" They both nodded smiles on their face.

"We didn't figure we would run into you, well just you, where's Rae and Ricky?" Sandy chimed, her blonde hair sparkling in the sun.

Lynn's smiled wavered a little at the question, "Rae's with her old friends, and well Ricky….Ricky, huh? Ricky hmm… Ricky…" Mason finished her sentences by making a whistling sound equivilant to something falling and spiraling out of control and he demonstrated such with his hands before making a crashing sound and throwing his hands up. "Yeah, that." Lynn finished.

"Finally went off the deep end." Mimi just shook her head, "We kinda figured he would do that especially after that one night between Rae and himself. He kinda got a little over protective."

"Wait, wait, wait, night?" Mason stopped them, "where were we?"

"The group of us went out to celebrate my birthday," Chip explained, "You were invited, but Rae said you had something at the school you had to go to. Something about a concert or somethin' like that."

"Oh, yeah my choir had a revue that night, Mason got stuck doing piano for it." Lynn explained remembering, "You did a fantastic job, sweetie, we sounded wonderful." She shook her head and looked back at Chip, "still what happened?"

"Well we went out to the bar, a couple drinks turned into three or four and that turned into more, we were all pretty toasted." Chip went on, "We all left to go back and see what other kind of trouble we could get into, but Rae and Ricky decided to stay behind."

"I was downstairs in the kitchen cleaning up after this bunch, when they finally came home. They were clunking everywhere, I had never seen Rae drunk I was surprised, when I walked into the entry way, she had him pinned to the wall well…with her mouth. He pushed her off, so he could stumble over to the powder room, to do what I don't know but Rae turned to see me, she giggled, and smiled she ended up following me back into the kitchen, she was going on and on about how much she loved his eyes, since the day they met when they were 14 she had always admired his eyes, they were the only normal thing about him, how glad she was that they could be together after all those years because she was better now. One thing is for sure by the time she left the kitchen to fetch him out of the bathroom she wasn't seeing Ricky."

"From there they bashed against a few doors, including mine," Mimi added, "I didn't know she was so strong."

"I live on the same floor as them," Chip finished, "She didn't make it back to her own room."

"That means…" Mason started, mouth agape, the three just nodded, "That means he cheated at _Shot!_" Lynn put her head in her hands and shook her head.

"No it means Ricky was too drunk to remember," Lynn gasped, a dark feeling in the pit of her stomach. "That also means that I got Ricky pissed over something he did."

"What are you talking about?" Chip asked, a little confused.

"Well Ricky's on a made rampage, because I accidently let it slip that Rae was preggers, or at least we thought she was, I thought it was a little early to be Gar's, I mean I chalked it up to her being her at the time, you never know, but oh God this makes so much more sense. It wasn't Gar, it was Ricky!" Lynn seemed to be on a rampage words were spilling out of her mouth.

"Mason! Lynn!" another voice called out behind her, she took a deep breath a smile back on her face as she turned to face the person who was now calling for her. She grabbed Mason's hand and squeezed.

"Don't say anything in front of her friends, that's her job." She whispered, before putting on a broad smile, "Hey Rae! Look who we found."

"Mimi, Chip, Sandy." She smiled, "how are you guys! I didn't expect to see you here."

"Good, it's good to see you," Sandy smiled wrapping her arms around Rae. "We didn't expect to see you with all the people around here."

"You guys I want to introduce you to my old friends." Rae smiled, "This is Vic, Dick and Kori and their little one Molly, and this is Gar." She had a big smile on her face as she pulled Gar closer to her, a dog nose nudged them apart, "and of course Hienz." She laughed, "Everyone, this is Mimi, Chip, and Sandy, and you guys already met Lynn and Mason." Suddenly Lynn was aware of Mason gripping her hand tighter as if to keep himself from exploding

"This is sooo cool," he whispered in her ear, Lynn just smiled laughing a little to herself. Mason had turned into a squealing fanboy in seconds.

"Mason and I are hungry," Lynn said to Rae, giving her a big hug, "We're gonna go eat, have fun, and try to stay out of trouble." With that the two were gone into the crowd smiling and giggling to each other. Rae turned back to her other friends. Kori and Dick smiled at each other,

"Hey guy's we're gonna go check out what's going on around here, we'll meet up with you guys in a bit." Dick explained as the disappeared into the crowd behind them.

"Great, I'm back to being the third wheel," Vic sighed, "You know, it was so much easier when you two bickered at each other all the time." The couple shrugged, as if it was no big deal. "Well, why don't you three tag along with us?" He suggested, motioning to the new trio.

"We'd love to," Sandy answered. Before anyone could open their mouth. "I'm Sandy, by the way, it was Vic right?" He nodded reaching out and shaking her hand warmly. He smiled at the tall slender blonde and nodded.

"Nice to officially meet you," He nodded. The remaining people set off, it wasn't long before Mimi and Chip set off to the beach to jump in the cool water with the big black dog in tow, seeing how Sandy and Vic were getting along nicely Gar and Rae took the time to be alone, sitting on a bench listening to the music enjoying each other's company.

"Let's dance," Rae smiled grabbing Gar's hand and leading him to the dance floor, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, he grasped her tight as if it was the last time he would do so, placing his head on the top of hers after kissing her forehead. They were lost in the moment just together, they never wanted it to end.

Suddenly a scream shot through the air, followed by the screeching of brakes, and more screams, there was a man's voice yelling at someone before a door could be heard closing, and finally the roar of an engine grew louder, the crowd parted an old suburban pulled through, parking in front of the dancing couple. Out stepped Ricky, a malicious look in his eyes. Lynn and Mason had their faces pressed against the back windows, worried expressions pasted on them.

"Rae! Get in the car," He grumbled, "We're going home."

"No, Ricky, I'm staying here, I'm finally home." Rae shot back pulling herself out of Gar's arms. "You will have to go home without me."

"That wasn't a choice, now get in the fucking car!" he yelled, "You're coming with us!" By this time a crowd had gathered around, Rae could see a few familiar faces, Kori and Dick had pushed their way to the front, and Vic was standing behind them Sandy at his side. Mimi and Chip had appeared at the side of the crowd as well.

"Dude, she said she was staying here," Gar shot back, "leave it be I'm taking care of her now."

"Oh you're taking care of her now," Ricky spat back his face contorted in anger.

"Yes, I am, you don't even know her, you have no idea what she's been through," Gar came back Rae flinched at his words. "so back home and leave her with me."

"Oh I don't know her, and what she's been through," Ricky laughed, "Where have you been the past 10 years, where were you when she needed you, when she turned to me." Gar's face fell. His shoulders slumped forward. Rae had enough.

"He's right Ricky, you don't know who I am," Rae finally stood up, pushing Gar back behind her, "You have been my friend for 10 years but you still don't know what made me who I am, you can only guess at the horrors I've seen in my life. Go home Ricky, leave me in your past, you have no business being a part of my life anymore." That was it that was the threshold that she had crossed, the straw that broke the camel's back. The rage that her words brought to his eyes, was a rage never before seen. He growled and roughly grabbed Rae by the arm.

"I SAID GET IN THE FUCKING CAR, YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!!" he screamed, as he began to drag her to the car. Rae was stunned in silence, Ricky without knowing had crippled her, she couldn't help herself here, she would reveal the whole team.

"No, Rae! Stop!" Gar stepped began to step after them, when Ricky turned and pulled the handgun from his belt. Rae could see the other's behind them wondering if they should jump in or not.

"Ricky, no don't stop it." Rae sobbed, "leave him alone,"

"Then get in the car." He growled, looking down at her, the gun never wavering its aim at Gar's chest. She shook her head, the tears still streaming down her face.

"Leave her alone, she doesn't belong with you," Gar bargained in his weak attempt at a calm voice, taking another step toward him, Ricky's eye's were wild, he was seeing red. The next few seconds seemed to go so quickly and so fast all at the same time. Rae heard the click as Ricky cocked the gun, the muscle in his finger twitched to pull the trigger as Gar began to take another step. Rae could see the trajectory of the bullets aiming straight for Gar's chest. She panicked and in an instant the bullets were enveloped in a black energy and fell lifeless to the ground.

Rae collapsed to the ground, the world around her seemed to stop all looking at her with wide surprised eyes. They stood frozen, as she sobbed the words, "I'm sorry Gar, I'm sorry to you all, I'm so sorry, I had to, I'm sorry." Ricky quickly came to his senses and pulled Rae back to her feet throwing her in the front seat of the car, and throwing the gun onto the dashboard, as he put the car in drive and sped off through the crowd toward their home, before anyone could react.

Rae looked at the scared couple behind her in the back seat as she pulled the seat belt over her front. Ricky was a ball of fire. His angry words were in one ear and out the other, as she spaced forward, his tone and volume never changed. What had she done? She had endangered her friends all of them, now everyone would know who they were it was all too obvious, what would happen when word spread? Their jobs, their lives, it was all destroyed now and because of her, because she couldn't let Ricky take her beloved's life. She had chosen his life over everyone else's. Finally she chanced a look at Ricky he was screaming, but it all seemed silent, his eye's never left her face. She looked forward just in time to see a pair of bright lights before everything went dark.

XXX

Well…there it is.

You know the deal, Read and Review….oh and guess what I'm at 200! Yay! Although I really can't be too happy since like 8 of them are from that Author's Note. You know I never full understood why you had to read this to review it of course if you just wanna say hi it's always appreciated!

Peace!

GG


	15. The Final Verse

Sorry this took for friggen ever…it's been done since about 3 or 4 days since after I posted the last one, my old laptop just crashed and it's taken me this long to get all my old documents off my old hard drive and onto my new one. Well I'm happy to say….I've finally finished! I have no shame in saying this is the first full length story I've been able to complete. Please let me know what you think! Thank you SSOOOOOOOOO MUCH to ALL my readers, if it wasn't for you guys I would have never finished this, I'm doing this all for you guys. I hope you enjoy the final chapter of Song of a Raven

XXX

**Song of a Raven**

**Chapter 14-The Final Verse**

It was a bright light reflecting off Rae's eyelids that finally made them open, the first thing that caught her eye was a glass figurine laying on her bedside table, her eyes felt heavy to her so they wouldn't open far enough to figure out what it was exactly, but it was a bird, the natural light from the window reflecting off it making rainbows across her face.

Through her heavy eyes she began to take in her surroundings, walls painted a pale ivory surrounded her, there was a beeping sound in her ear followed by the soft sounds of what figured to be a news program, but she could find the source without lifting her head, which she found impossible, there was a weight holding her torso down on her stomach and across her hips, the same warm weight could be felt in her left hand. Her entire body and the papery feel of the sheets made her twitchy.

"Ugh," she moaned trying to move her left hand from under the weight, but it only grasped against her tighter. However it did remove the weight from her stomach. That's when she saw him, his bright green eyes looked exhausted, and his hair wildly shot out in different directions and fell into his face.

"Rae, you're awake!" He gasped before turning around to yell, "Guys, she's awake!" That's when it all hit her, the accident, this was a hospital. She struggled to keep sitting up, before Gar held her shoulders down. "Please, don't sit up. I'll take care of it." He pushed a button, and the bed began to move her into a sitting position. She was better able to look around the room, she watched, as Kori, Dick and Vic walked into the room, the boys avoided looking her in the eye, and Kori looked on with a sympathetic face, _what's wrong with me? _ She wondered, but there was something that mattered more.

"Lynn, Mason, where are they?" before she could get her answer there was cussing out in the hall, Lynn's signature giggle could be heard over it.

"Come on guys," Gar sighed, "help the guy out," Vic nodded with a smile, he disappeared before, Mason's voice could be heard shouting _I can do it! I got her! _After a bit Mason came hobbling in on a set of crutches, and Vic came through pushing Lynn in a wheelchair. Neither was in very good shape.

Both were riddled in bruises and cuts, Lynn's hair was blood stained and you could see where the doctor's had shaven a good portion of her blonde locks above her right ear and bandaged it up, a large dark bruise covered her right cheek, Rae noticed how she sat up a little straighter, and her right arm was locked against her body. Mason was significantly better, a large thick cast was plastered all the way up to his upper thigh. He had stitches on his left forearm that were covered by a simple wrap.

"Are you guys okay?" Rae exclaimed I shock after taking them in, "what happened?"

"We're okay, for the most part, we're alive," Lynn smiled, widely though Rae could see the pain in her eye's from the bruise on her right cheek. "I got a little haircut," she commented disgust in her voice as she flipped her thinned hair with her free hand.

"We got in a little accident," Mason shrugged. Lynn scoffed at him shaking her head.

"Yeah you say little, you got off easy!" she cried, Rae noticed for the first time the look of discouragement in her eyes that had been there the whole time, it looked as if there was no hope for her.

"Lynn, what is it?" she asked, the other's all looked away, as if it was a bad idea to ask.

"I'm stuck in this thing, I can barely wiggle my toes, a piece of shrapnel went through my back, they say after a while I might be able to walk again but they don't know," She sighed, "I'm officially deaf in my right ear, I shattered my cheekbone they put a plate in my face, my ribs are broken, my shoulder is dislocated, I can barely move without any sort of pain, and he's sitting over here with a few stitches and a broken leg. And you have been in a coma for two weeks, we didn't know if you would make it, we thought you would…"

"Honestly Rae, you look like you've been hit by a truck," Mason interrupted. Gar started laughing

"Oh right, that's because you were," he added snickering. Lynn glared at them, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Lynn, I'm not going anywhere, I'm planning on sticking around for a while," Rae comforted trying to reach a hand out to the girl, it was heavy and stiff but it moved out.

"They said if you weren't…if you weren't…well you, that there is no way you would have survived." Lynn said, Rae's face fell, they knew, of course they knew the whole world knew after her stunt. "That was one of the only things that made it out of the crash in one piece," Lynn said pointing to the glass figurine on her bedside table.

"It's some kind of miracle really," Mason interjected, "that the one thing made out of glass makes it out, I spose it's not as fragile as it looks, and neither are you. I spose that's why Lynn picked it out for you, we kinda knew about your secret before the boardwalk incident. We kinda saw you two on the cliff that one night." The other three titans gave Rae and Gar a stern look.

The doctor entered squeezing between Vic and Dick who were standing at the door blocking it. "Miss Howard, I see you're out of bed again." Lynn blushed a little, "it's okay, the nurses went and faxed your records to Spark City so you can continue your treatment and rehab there, you're free to head home tomorrow, I think Mr. Montague here has done a fine job with you, better stick with that one." Mason smiled obviously very proud that he was taking good care of his Lynn.

"As for you Miss Raven," he said, "There wasn't much we could do for you, we stitched you up where we could, but these guys seemed to be sure you had it handled, it seems they were right. The swelling and pain should go down with time and healing, we of course have some medication to help with both in the drip. There is another thing I want to talk with you about, though I have feeling you might want this to be private." Raven nodded to the other's to shuttle them out, it was entertaining to watch Ricky push Lynn's chair with one of his crutch and hobble on his own foot, until Gar came and pushed Lynn out the door.

The doctor shut the door after the group and turned back to Rae, he pulled up a stool next to her bed and began flipping through a folder. "Were you aware of your pregnancy?"

"Not officially, I mean I expected it, but I wasn't sure." She replied softly, she knew this is where the truth had to come out. If not to a doctor to who?

"Well, I regret to inform you that the fetus was aborted due to the trauma to your body," Rae just looked down at her hands in her lap, she took particular interest where the needles entered her forearm. "There's another thing you should know, from what I've gathered, the baby's father…"

"I know who the father was." Rae snapped, the doctor simply nodded, then something in Rae's mind clicked, "I have a question before you leave." The doctor nodded to show he understood, "My friend Ricky, the driver, he wasn't in here, did they arrest him?"

"Ma'am, your friend was pronounced dead at the scene. He wasn't wearing a seatbelt and was ejected from the car, when your car rolled it crushed him." He said dryly, he watched for a reaction from Raven that never came. Not a tear, not a sniffle, or a gasp, just a nod. "We'll try to get you out of here in the next few days, we just want to make sure there isn't anything more left for us to do. Would you like me to send them back in?"

Rae nodded and the doctor left leaving the door open. Only Gar returned however, a wide smile on his face. "What about the others?" Rae asked.

"Well Mason and Lynn headed back to her room, after one of the nurses snapped at her, and the other three went back to my house to pick up Molly and get packed, Kori really had to beg for the extra couple weeks from school, but she wanted to be here when you woke up."

"She's always been like that." Rae smiled, "I'm glad you stayed," She reached for his hand he took it eagerly, she noticed the tired look in his eyes, his messy hair was completely undone. "You've barely left since they got me in here have you. He shook his head, he was suddenly fidgety. Finally he sighed.

"Rae I know we've only really been together these last few weeks, most of which you were sleeping," he giggled slightly as if he thought he was being clever. "but sitting here for two weeks holding your hand, I kept praying, can you imagine Me, praying, that you wouldn't leave, wouldn't die, that you would wake up, I knew...I know I just can't live without you, and that offer to move in with me, well....I can't let you do that, I can't allow you to live in my house unless you wear this," He pulled out an old fashioned gold ring from his pocket. "Rae...Raven, will you marry me?"

XXX

THE END

HAHA JUST KIDDING, I'M SO FUNNY XP (Sorry couldn't resist, but I'm not that mean. Seriously how bad would you kill me if I made you wait that long for THAT, I'm not going to end the story with a cliffie, pssht)

_A few days later…_

Gar pulled up in front of his house, with a stiff and sore Rae sitting in the front seat. "Welcome home," He smiled grabbing her hand, where his mother's old ring now sat. She smiled at his she liked the sound of that. _Home._

The remaining Titan's (plus Molly) were gathered out front, stuffing bags into Dick and Kori's Malibu. They were all leaving today going back home, Lynn and Mason had left the day prior, the hospital had agreed to transport them home so Lynn could complete her treatment. As she wobbled out of the car, her legs still weary from not walking in so long she managed to make it to her friends however with Gar by her side, cautiously watching her every step. She smiled at how with him it was always the little things to show he cared.

"It's good to see you out of that dreadful place." Kori smiled giving her a gentle hug, Rae was glad she had given up on the bone crunching hugs, she didn't know if her body could handle it at this point.

"And on your feet," Dick added, shoving the last suitcase in the trunk and slamming it shut. Vic was holding the baby, apparently very involved in her newly discovered strength, cooing to it gently, letting it tug on his finger before he pulled it away with ease. Dick saw this and scoffed huffing, "I had to marry the alien didn't I?" Kori laughed and shook her head, the others who heard this snickered mutedly. "Vic, you wanna throw your stuff in the car, we're gonna have to leave soon if you want to get to the airport in time."

"Yeah, give an old man a second," He joked, "Kori here's your kid." He handed the baby over to Kori who stood next to Gar and Rae, Kori took her with open arms. As Vic picked up his suitcase and walked over to the car putting in on the side opposite of where he would be sitting.

"Can I hold her just one more time?" Gar asked, holding his arms out, Kori nodded handing the gurgling baby to him. "You're so cute, oh yes you are, Uncy Gar got you now, oh yes he does." Rae rolled her eyes and shook her head. But the sweet face of the baby laughing at his ridiculousness was enough to melt her heart.

"I think Uncy Gar needs to hand you over, Miss Molly." Rae smiled. She winced slightly at the weight on her arms. A little tear threatened to fall as she saw what she almost had in an instant. Gar just placed his hand on her back to comfort her. Dick and Vic made their way over to the group that stood there.

"You know it's too bad, really," Vic started, "You two would of made great parents." Gar pressed his face to the top of her head as if he was kissing Rae's hair, her face fell a sadness in her eyes, she hadn't told anyone her secret.

"You two will make great parents, some day," Dick added trying to put a little light back on his friend's faces. "But for now this little girl is mine." He reached over and grabbed the baby from Rae.

"Dah!" she shrieked, her green eyes lighting up with happiness. They all hugged each other good-bye, Dick, Kori and Vic jumped in the car, something must of struck Vic's memory as he leaned out the car door to shout a quick, "Let's not wait another 10 years this time, Green Bean!" And like that they were off leaving Rae and Gar to enjoy their new life together.

XXX

Vic shut the door of the Malibu, waving good-bye to his friend's and watching them drive off. He sighed. Alone again. Always alone it seemed like to him, of course he'd had fun with Sandy at the boardwalk, they had connected, but with the confusion with Ricky had jumbled up the crowd. Of course it didn't help that he had totally forgot about her when he Gar, Kori, and Dick had decided to try and catch up with the speeding suburban, incognito or not, they had to help their friend. The chances of him ever seeing her again were slim to none, he had no way to contact her and even if he did he lived all the way in Steel City, thousands of miles from her.

The airport was a crowded blur to him, it was the usual: wait in line, check in, check bags, wait in another line, security, scurry through tired cranky people to find your terminal, scurry through more tired and cranky people to find your gate, sit, wait, wait some more, listen to the cackling speaker announce your flight, wait until you can board, wait in another line, trudge through a smelly boarding dock and into a cramped stuffy airplane, shove your carry-on in the overhead, sit in the seat, it's never a window seat, and cue the fat smelly old lady who sits next to you and shows you pictures of her 19 cats.

Except this time there was a break in the trend, no smelly cat lady sat next to him. In face she was hardly smelly at all.

"Didn't think I'd see you again," Sandy smiled sitting down next to Vic. He was stunned into silence, "Especially after everything that happened at the Boardwalk, how's Rae? I heard from Lynn and Mason she was supposed to get out today."

"Ye-Yeah," He said shaking his head, "She's out, she's doing as well as you would expect, a little mentally exhausted from everything, but she's doing good—What are you doing here?"

"What aincha happy to see me?" She asked, her blue eyes fluttering. "I landed a modeling contract in Steel City, I'm going to be working there for the next 8 months on a trial basis, then hopefully more if they like me." There was something inside of him that made him want to jump to his feet and cry out 'Boo-yah!' just like the old days, fate had landed right in his lap. Instead he just smiled.

"Well I certainly hope they like ya." He said, "Trust me I'm very happy to see you." She smiled at him in return. Soon the captain's voice came over the intercom announcing flight conditions, time, and where they were going as if nobody already knew, but neither paid much attention to that as they were lost in their own conversation. It wasn't until the plane had actually landed that they realized how much time had gone by.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again," she said standing up, slinging her bag over her shoulder, she smiled somewhat sadly, before turning toward the exit.

"Wait, Sandy." Vic called out, she turned around only to look at him, sliding into an empty row of seats in front of her. Vic hurriedly grabbed his stuff, walking to join her. "It's a big city you know, how would you like me to take you to dinner, show you around a bit?"

She smiled back at him. "I'd like that," she placed a simple kiss on his cheek, "I'd like that a lot, Mr. Cyborg." Vic stiffened. "Surprised? Let's just say a couple of us managed to get away when they tried to erase our memories. Don't worry we won't tell." (A/N: I know it's cheesy, but I had to have SOME solution, and Men in Black kinda popped in my mind.) She smiled warmly at him, as he slipped his hand into hers.

"Well, saves an explanation down the road," He shrugged and led her off the plane into the bleak city that was laid out before them.

XXX

Dick and Kori waved to Vic as he grabbed his bags and jumped out of the back seat of the car. They all said their "good-byes" and "miss yous" and they were off, on their own again, just like before. It didn't take long for Kori to lean her seat back as far as it would allow and she was snoring softly. He could hear his daughter's heavy slow breathing coming from the car seat in the back of the car. He smiled to himself, reflecting at his good fortune. Just to think, barely a week ago her simple because of his own stupid pride. It didn't seem right or natural that his one year old daughter was stronger than himself. Looking back now it just made no sense, he had been ungrateful for what he had been given in his life; suddenly a loud snore tore him away from his thinking. He would know that snore anywhere, a smile came to his face remembering how they had been reunited.

_He had been on a bus from Jump City to Gotham. He had finally finished school, he had his bachelor's in Criminal Justice and was moving to Gotham to attend their Police Academy and finish up his police force training. He had chose to sit in the far back of the Greyhound bus where he could turn on the overhead light and wouldn't disturb the other sleeping passengers. He was reviewing the entrance exam material, the books and notes were sprawled out on the seat beside him, as he sat with his back to the window. He had been so obsessed over his books while they boarded the bus that he hadn't actually seen anyone else get on the bus, however the light breathing, and faint music coming from someone playing their headphones too loud proved that there were indeed other traveling souls on board. Every now and then another passenger would walk past him to use the small bathroom across the aisle from him. _

_The bus had been traveling in silence for hours, Dick was so entranced in his work that when a loud snore came from a seat a few rows ahead of him he jumped the book he was holding dropped to the floor with a loud clatter. He looked over the seat in front of his scanning the bus for the culprit, there was something in that sound that made the gap in his heart just a tad more noticeable. He took one more glance around at the dark bus knowing full well that he would probably not find what he was looking for, how many times had something reminded him of her and he searched wildly only to come up empty handed. Then he saw it. The top of a firey red head of hair leaned against a window, his heart jumped he quickly pushed his notes aside and clambered up the aisle toward the little help he had left. Finally he stood there, slumped against the window sleeping heavily was her. He crouched down, and carefully reached out toward her almost as if she would disappear if he moved to quickly._

"_Star…" He breathed quietly, his hand coming to rest on her cheek. Suddenly her eyes flew open, and a strong hand reached up and grabbed his, her eyes glowed angrily as if testing to see who dared touch her. But just as quickly they died down in pure surprise at the face that was currently grimacing at the shooting pain in his hand. _

"_Robin?" She questioned, she reached up with her free hand and touched his face. "Is it really you? Please tell me, am I dreaming once again?"_

"_No, it's me, it's really me." He smiled, trying hard to ignore the fact that she was crushing his hand. "Can you let me go?" She blushed and quickly released his hand, he rubbed his right hand, it was obviously broken. He snickered to himself it would be interesting to explain this one to the academy. "What are you doing here, I thought you left to go back home?"_

"_I did, I came back….I came back to find you, it just didn't feel right not to have you around, and everyone else. This is my home now, it's where I belong." She had said it beautifully and perfectly there was no better way to describe the way they were all connected to this crazy planet. "I belong here, on Earth, with you."_

After that moment on the bus they had been inseparable, he of course after letting his hand heal had entered the academy and passed through with flying colors, they got married shortly after, but they never left Gotham, they were at home together, at the time Jump City had held too many painful memories, and Gotham so many new bright ones, that they just stayed. Now they were going back after all this, 6 years after they had been reunited, it seemed as if they were leaving a family rather than making one. Taking a quick look at Molly behind him and his wife beside him, he knew no matter where they went he would be happy with the people he was with, because he never wanted to be sitting alone in the back of a bus again.

XXX

Gar and Rae sat on the porch swing looking through the trees where the top of the tower peaked through, a colorful background of the setting sun lit up the sky and there they sat cuddled up it seemed just perfect for the moment they both felt safe.

"Gar there's something you need to know." Rae finally blurted out, Gar looked down at her to let her know he was listening, "the baby, it wasn't yours, it was Ricky's, it was a stupid night, I never meant for anything to happen, I had too much to drink, I don't know what I was thinking I should have been smarter, I can't believe I was so dumb! God's punishing me! That's why he took it away! I…"Gar's finger over her mouth he just looked at her, then he lightly kissed her lips.

"I would of loved it anyway, Rae," He smiled, "It was something that happened before this, before us, I can't blame you for it." Rae opened her mouth to speak again, tears welling in the side of her eyes. "God wasn't punishing you, he was punishing Ricky, that baby was the last of him, Ricky was a bad person Rae, he hid it well, but there are some things that cannot stay hidden forever, everything happens for a reason. Maybe something good will come out of this. We can start from scratch you and I."

"Thank you, Gar." She smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek she laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms tighter around her, kissing the top of her head. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Rae, forever and ever."

XXX

"Happy Birthday Lynn!" Mason shouted as he burst through her front door, picking her up and hugging her tightly. He eventually set her back in her chair and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks," she smiled sadly, he was here to take her to her therapy session. Another depressing day. It had been 3 months since the crash, her scars were healing, her hair was beginning to grow back where they had awkwardly shaved it, her ribs had healed and the plate had been removed from her cheek. Her shoulder, although still sore was no longer bound like it had been.

"Ah come on Lynn." He smiled at her his grey eyes lightly up. "Today is going to be the day I can feel it. The doctors say you're getting better. They're more confident than they originally were about you getting out of that chair."

"I know, but they still don't know, it's going slower than they had hoped. "Her face fell, but his hands caught it forcing her to look back up at him.

"I know something that will cheer you up." Mason disappeared out the front door and came back holding an opened cardboard box. He set the box on her lap with a cheery "Happy Birthday." Inside, beneath a large red bow was four pounds of pure fluff. Lynn picked up the puppy and hugged it to her chest, kissing it's fluffy blonde head. Her face immediately lit up, there was a look in her eyes that Mason had been missing for the past few months. Then in an instant it was gone.

"Mason, I can't have a dog here," She sighed holding the puppy back out for him to take. Mason shook his head and pushed the puppy back to her.

"Well, then you will have to move into my place with me," He smiled at her, "my new place that is I just got approved on a mortgage to buy that little place on 5th." Lynn's face exploded with joy, she cuddled the puppy back puppy back to her chest again. "I'll take that as a yes." He snickered.

"You're right Mason," Lynn smiled warmly, "This did cheer me up. Maybe one day we can go for walks little guy, after I get better. Oh, but Mason had to go an put a bow bigger than you on ya huh? Let's take that off, there we…go."

Lynn stopped, barely able to finish her sentence. This was the moment Mason had been waiting for. "Lynn there's another kind of walk I want you to take first." Lynn looked up at him astounded amazed, the puppy yawned and curled up in her lap as Lynn unhooked it's collar. "Lynn, I love you with all my heart." She was still in awe at the ring that sat in the palm of her hand. "I want nothing more than to see you _walk_ down the aisle toward me. I want to hold you as we dance our first dance, and…and it's okay if you can't, because I'll catch you if you fall. You've been so down lately. I—I just want you to be happy again. I want to make you happy again." He grabbed her hand he was on his knees now looking up into her eyes. "Because you're the strongest person I know, because you make me a better person, because I love you more than anything else. Marry me Lynn, will you?"

She was silent stunned, a tear rolled down her cheek. Her chronic bad mood had hurt him, hurt the man she loved so dearly, who had never left her side. Here he was kneeling before her he looked so vulnerable like a little boy. Finally she took the ring from her palm and slid it onto her finger. She looked up at him, smiled and nodded, a small "yes" pushing past her lips before a huge smile split his face in two as he kissed her deeply.

A small sound came from Lynn's lap as the puppy gave its best attempt at a howl. They giggled together for a minute. "You know Lynn, you take care of that puppy and maybe one day we'll talk about kids." She just laughed and playfully smacked his arm.

"You still are a kid, you goof." She giggled, the light back in her eyes. "But I love you all the more for it." He kissed her again before loading her into his car. That day, Lynn took her first step.

XXX

Rae stepped out of the car, and wrapped her jacket around her tightly, Gar's mother's ring gleamed on her left hand. She had been putting this off for too long now. She had received a couple weeks ago that Lynn was finally beginning to recover, that her and Mason were getting married, starting their new life together. She walked through the well kept grass. There was an assortment of flowers around her in different stages of dying. She was getting married in a month, and she couldn't let herself let go of the past ten years of her life. She was missing something the same something that had brought her back to Jump City after all these years, she never got the chance to say good-bye.

Finally she stopped in front of a simple headstone. Here was where he was laid while she had been asleep. She had been terrified of him in his last minutes of life, but he was one of her very best friends prior to that. He was the one who managed to make her forget what she was, with him she finally got to live a perfectly normal life no strings attached. It was sad that he finally had to snap, just like his father had. She looked down at name engraved in the stone and sighed.

"Hey, it's me, just me, Gar and I are engaged now, I just don't understand what made you do what you did, that baby was yours Ricky, but it's gone and you're dead, you had it coming for what you did to us. No one messes with our team like you did and gets away with it. I don't feel sorry for you and I'm not going to cry for you, because you got what you deserved. But you know what I'm going to miss you sometimes, you were such a good friend and I won't ever forget how you befriended me when I needed it the most. So I'll say it properly this time, no guns, no tears, no yelling. Good bye, Ricky."

Rae just nodded and turned back to her car, a weight lifted from her shoulders. She smiled at the ring on her finger. She was finally ready to move on, live the life that was meant for her. With that she drove away, and she never, ever looked back.

XXX

Welllllllll…….let me know what you think…don't ask me to write a sequel because I can tell you now that it's not going to happen. If you really REALLY want to read my stuffs check me out at .com/~shaydee I have a couple things up there. Other than that you probably won't hear from me again. I thank you all it's been a great ride! I have no shame in emailing anyone who reviews and just wants to talk to me either. But please in all seriousness let me know what you think don't be nice if you didn't like it I love constructive critisim.

Farewell

GG


End file.
